Little Cinderella
by Caliphae
Summary: When Len decided to take in 4 years old and orphaned Kahoko as his ward, he never would have guessed how involved he would get. Or how much he'd come to love her...in more ways than one.
1. Night of Tragedy

Hello! I'm an avid Len and Kaho fan, and I've been reading way too many stories with weird plots so...here it is!

Summary: When Len decided to raise orphaned Kahoko as his ward, he never would have known how involved he'd find himself. Or how much he'd come to love her...in more ways than one.

Warning: Loads of fluff. _Loads_. Also, if you cannot stand huge age differences, please don't read this fanfic (but I'm hoping you do anyways, or at least give it a chance). Thank you!

Disclaimer: Koei is the happy owner of La Corda d'Oro, and as such, anything I use is based on their property. Yes, that does include Len. Even if his shirt's half off :(

**Little Cinderella**

* * *

Chapter One: _Night of Tragedy_

* * *

Skyscrapers scratched at the budding rose sky as the noise and smoke from traffic rose up to beat against concrete and glass valleys. Black spots dotted sparking sidewalks, people rushed from work to home (or from home to work), and the smell of meat from sidewalk vendors mixed in a sea of humanity, whirring past in a carousel of lights and action, more intricate than any staged set of a movie.

But he noticed none of it.

In his panic, he'd forgotten to wear gloves, even though it was the middle of November. It hadn't snowed yet, but the tearing wind of New York in the winter was as harsh and unforgiving as the business end of a rapier. It blew against his unprotected ears and throat, but he didn't care. His coat stretched against long legs as they parted in a hurried rush to the hospital.

Years of performing in front of an audience had taught him that feelings were best left out of a good piece of music, and so his face wore no expression, despite the grinding in his stomach as he rushed past a group of girls bent on reaching their destination for the night. One of them swiveled her head as he passed, but he ignored it in his hurry.

Please, God. Let nothing happen to them.

His breath puffed out in small clouds from the exertion. He was used to occupying a limo, or at least a nice discreet car for his normal activities in New York, but he hadn't wanted to bother with the car service. It was only half a mile or so. After he had caught the phone, he had only paused long enough to throw on his coat and search for his keys, before rushing off.

"…_Yes, we're looking for relations to Hamai Misa…her son?...there's been an accident…"_

Len gritted his teeth, and lengthened his stride. He'd just reached the hospital.

"Yes?"

Len reached a counter where a large sign bearing the words "Welcome! " hung over it in metal. The receptionist seated beneath it was young, and moderately pretty. She gave him a wide smile and flashed long eyelashes. He completely ignored it.

"Hamai Misa and her husband. Where are they?"

Pouting slightly (she was hoping that her smile worked), the receptionist tapped manicured nails over a keyboard to the side of her. "Are you a relative?"

"Their son".

She was put off by his brevity, and didn't bother to hide it. "Fourth floor, Emergency Internal Injuries at the North building" She said coolly. "They're undergoing surgerical procedures right now, so you might not be able to see them."

"That's fine." He left as stone-faced as he came. The receptionist sighed after him. What a pity. He was pretty cute, despite the poker face.

But at the moment, he couldn't care less how anyone thought of him. He passed by the elevators in favor of the stairs by the side and rushed up, relying on the thrice weekly workouts at the Stairmaster. 3rd floor….4th! He shoved the heavy door open.

And nearly tripped over something.

At that moment, Len couldn't tell who was more shocked. Himself …or the little girl he'd just ran over.

Big golden eyes just shades lighter than his own blinked from between a curtain of the grimiest hair he'd ever seen. But that was all he took in before she took one frightened look at him, and ran off.

He had barely had time to register surprise before two navy blurs ran past him. "Hey kid! Kid! WAIT DAMMIT!"

Thick cop shoes thudded against the bright linoleum of the hospital floor before the bigger of the two managed to outstrip his partner and caught the little girl's arm. She cried out, and started to struggle.

"Hold still! Hold still dammit!" Red faced, the cop tightened his grip, ignoring her whimper of pain.

"Marty!" His partner, a tired looking female wearing the same navy uniform as Marty, wretched the little girl's arm away. "She's a kid! Watch it, would you?"

Len watched the kid try to squirm away from the female cop. "I'm not happy about babysitting either" she continued "but we have to watch over her until the translator comes!"

"Damn chinks" Marty growled, loud enough for half the hall to hear. Several people glared at him. "Who gives a shit about them? Look at how dirty this kid is!" And indeed, the woman was holding her as far away as possible. "Throw her into the river, that's what I say, and screw that translating crap."

Meanwhile, the girl was crying, her face as red as Marty's from exertion. "Otou-san! Otou-san!"

The cop holding her looked down uncertainly. "We called for a Chinese translator, but Marty, you sure she's Chinese?"

Marty sneered. "Hell, Leanne, you know gooks. They're all the same."

Feeling sorry for the little girl, as well as disgust for the blatant racism the cop was so proud of, Len stalked over to them, and before Leanne could say anything else, wrenched the little girl's arm from her grasp. He gave them a hard look. "You're scaring her."

Marty's red face turned, if anything, even redder. "Hey, pal, this is official police business. P-O-L-I-C-E. Butt out if you know what's good for you."

"I'm surprised a redneck like you even knows how to spell, never mind pass the police examination" Len said coldly. "But if you want to play power games, then give me your badge number, and we'll see just how your superior likes police brutality from his own subordinates. In a hospital, no less." Ignoring Marty's sputter of outrage, Len turned his attention to the little girl he had by the arm.

Shock had momentarily robbed her of speech, but she looked no less apprehensive at this new, strange turn of events. Len bent down so that he was facing her, and said in Japanese, "Crying won't help you, chibi".

She stared at him in shock. Out of the corner of his eye, Len saw Marty step forward and open his mouth, undoubtedly to spew out more bullshit, but Leanne stopped him. He turned his attention back to the little girl.

"But, Kaho is scared" she whispered in response. "Daddy's gone missing. And Kaho doesn't know who these strange people are."

"Then why did you follow them?" Len demanded.

"They dragged Kaho out. In a big car with flashing lights. Kaho doesn't know English" she added, still whispering "So she doesn't know what those mean people are saying."

Len was in a hurry to see how his parents were doing, but he couldn't abandon a little kid with two cops, one with blood in his eye. He stood up and addressed the less idiotic of the two. "She doesn't understand you. This little girl doesn't know English. And she's Japanese, so your Chinese translator won't be able to help you."

Marty snorted.

Apparently, Leanne sensed that Len's boiling point was reaching his peak. She pulled out some change from her pocket. "Marty, go downstairs, and get us some coffee. And a soda" she added, looking at Kaho. "Take your time."

"What? Do I look like a servant, Leanne?"

"You'd make a better one than a cop" Len muttered. Leanne pretended not to hear him.

"Please, Marty. Go take a break." He ambled off, grumbling. "Don't forget my coffee!"

She rubbed at her eyes, before turning back to Len and the little girl. She nodded for them to follow. They walked down the hall, Len dragging Kaho by her hand, before they sat in a sitting area, stacked with hard plastic chairs.

"Sorry about Marty" said Leanne. "You get good cops, and you get bad cops. Marty, he's just…he's just a loser cop. But" she sighed. "It's not like we can pick our own partners." She crossed navy clad legs, short blunt nails tapping at the edge of her seat. Len said nothing.

"Anyways," she continued "There was an accident, and a man got ran over. He's dead. The only identification we could find was a card with his address and name on it. She was the only one we found there, but as we can't understand her, and she can't understand us, we had a hell of a job convincing her to come with us. We don't know if there was anyone else" she added defiantly "or else we would have bought them instead but…but I don't think there is."

Len listened to all this with his customary silence. He looked at the little girl seated beside him. She was looking down, legs swinging.

"Would you like me to act as your translator?" The words were out of his mouth before he even though about it.

"Well, normally we couldn't" said a very harassed looking Leanne "But, seeing as how she responds to you…besides, we'd have a hell of a time explaining why we needed to call up another translator when we already had one." She tried to summon up a smile. "Headquarters aren't very tolerant of mistakes. But" she tapped a small voice recorder pinned to her lapel "we're gonna have to record this." She flicked it on.

"Hmm." Len didn't bother to say anything. He still didn't forget Marty and his nasty generalizations. _But_ he thought, nose wrinkled, _that idiot was right about one thing. She needs a bath._

He addressed the limp, oily hair. "Chibi." Her head swung up, and she blinked luminous eyes at him. The effect was startling even with a dirty face. "Got a name?"

"Mou. Haven't you been listening? It's Kaho. Hino Kahoko.". She swung her legs harder against the seat beneath her. Len could see that she was gradually relaxing around him, and for some explicable reason, it pleased him. He didn't let it show though.

"How old are you, Hino Kahoko?"

"Kaho is four. Four!" She stuck up for stubby fingers and waved them around. "Where is Daddy?" she added.

Len looked around at Leanne. "She says her name is Kahoko Hino. That's first name last." Leanne took out a pad and started to scribble. "Four years. She's asking for her father."

Leanne eyed Kaho for a minute. "Four years old only? Ask her if she has any other relatives."

Len conveyed the question. Kaho shook her head. "It's only Kaho and Daddy, even though Daddy isn't around a lot. Daddy said that Mommy's in 'Heaven' and that she isn't coming back. But he said he would be back today. Where is Daddy?"

"No one" said Len "And she claims her father is missing". Leanne pushed back her curtain of black hair. "She's the only one?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

She shrugged, but before she could say anything, Marty reappeared. "Still at it?" he sneered. "Why don't you just get it over with, Leanne, and tell the brat that her father is dead?"

Leanne struggled against her irritation. "She's four, Marty. How is she supposed to handle that?"

"Her problem." His sneer widened. " You should also tell her that her father killed himself, and took down two others while he was at it! Then again" he said, thoughtfully. "They were both chinks as well, weren't they Leanne? Had some weird ass scribbles for names, and a Mercedes, but that didn't help them when the SOB decided to jump in front of them. Still ended up dying, didn't they?"

"Marty!" Leanne had jumped up, shaking red. "Where is your sensitivity?"

But in contrast to her flushing face, Len's was as pale as paper, and he also sprang up. Beside him, Kaho went still.

"What did you say?" said Len. His voice was quiet, but held tremendous power to it. Marty's sneer slipped off his face.

"What," he said, "d'you have a problem against Mercedes?"

Len rounded onto a startled Leanne. "Those two people in the Mercedes…was the license plate WB4-XT7? New York license plates?"

He watched her riffle up pages , with a sick feeling of dread lying hard as a rock at the pit of his stomach. He saw her hand shake. "Yes…how did you know?"

"And was…" he had to swallow for this one. "Was the woman's name… Hamai Misa?"

Her eyes widened, and Len got his answer. He swiveled back to Marty. "You bastard!"

But before his fist could make contact with Marty's face, two pairs of hands held him back. Leanne had dropped her pad and closed both fists over his collar. "You can't! Cop assault could land you in prison!"

But it wasn't the idea of going into prison that stopped him. It was the other hand that was gripping his coat.

"Onii-chan. You mustn't." Kaho said, her eyes pleading. She had jumped out of her chair the moment she saw Len's coat whip around, and had grabbed the tail end of it. "Okaa-san said that violence is bad."

Marty, his face as white as Len's was, backed away and tripped over a chair.

Len rarely lost control like that, and was shocked that he had. In public no less. But if what the fat idiot said was true…"I want to see my parents."

Leanne nodded. "Of course. We were waiting for you, actually." She looked at Kaho apprehensively. "They're with her dad. We'll need both of you to identify all three victims." She held out a hand, but Kaho must have preferred Len; she stuck to his pants leg like glue. Shrugging, she pulled Marty up and they began to walk.

They followed Leanne into a room. "There was no time to move them to the morgue" she explained. "So this'll have to make do". She gave Kaho that same strangely apprehensive look, and looked as if she was about to say something. But in the end, she pulled up the blinds that blocked the window.

Len stood frozen, his eyes stuck on the forms of his mother and his father, both covered up to their chins with a white sheet. He wasn't fooled; the sheet wasn't just to preserve their modesty. They were there also to hide the extend of the damage the car must have done to their bodies.

But Hino wasn't as lucky.

He too had a white sheet pulled up to his neck, but there, the resemblance ended. His nose was a mess of shattered cartridge, and half of his face was crushed in. The medics tried to clean off the blood, but traces of it lingered, and his mouth was opened so that half of his teeth was visible. The other half was missing, and the gums were bloody and scratched.

Kaho gave a low moan of horror. "Otou-san!"

"We couldn't have covered his face" Leanne said miserably. "We needed someone to identify him."

Len was sickened, but he imagined that it was nowhere near what Kaho felt. Her face was completely bleached underneath the dirt, and her eyes were so wide, they looked as if they'd fall out of her face in a moment. "Well" he said "You've got it." He hoisted Kaho up, and, ignoring the dirt, pressed her face against his shoulder. "Don't look" he told her. He felt her nod, arms creeping around his neck in a stranglehold. They filed outside, Len still holding Kaho.

"When will their bodies be released?"

"A couple of weeks. We have to finish up some paperwork and then…we'll released them."

"Right." Len felt the hard lump explode into hot lava in his stomach. "Well then. Are we still required to stay?"

"We still need you to answer a couple of questions. We'll make it fast" Leanne said bracingly. "We're sorry for your loss."

Len looked at Marty, slouched against the wall, mouth wide open in a yawn. "I'm sure you are."

Half an hour later, they wrapped up the interview. Len was thoroughly drained, and wanted nothing more than to go back home, and wallow. Although no one could see it, the loss of his parents hit him hard.

Throughout the interview, Kaho had kept herself wrapped around Len like an ivy, and Len hadn't wanted to let her go in any case. It came as a complete surprise, but having something tangible to hold in his arms while going through Leanne's probing made it easier for him.

He was told that witnesses who saw the crash saw a man suddenly run out into the crowded traffic area, and that his parents had tried to swerve, but had hit another car instead. It was the car behind theirs that had ran over Hino. In effect, Leanne said, Hamai Misa and her husband was indirectly killed by the father of the girl he held in his lap. But still, Len felt no disgust or hatred towards little Kahoko.

If anything, he felt even sorrier for her.

As they stood up to leave, Leanne peered at Len's face. From the time he'd arrived to now, he had only shown indifference or disgust. _Not your business Leanne_ she thought to herself. She felt dog tired, dealing with the crash and Marty, not to mention the paperwork that's going to follow.

Marty, meanwhile, made as if to pull Kaho off of Len. "Ok kid, you're coming with us".

"Excuse me?" Len pulled out of Marty's reach. Kaho clung tighter to Len's neck. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Party's over" Marty said roughly. "Now you've gotta give the kid to us."

Despite her limited proficiently at English, Kaho must have guessed what Marty wanted. "No, Kaho don't want to! Kaho don't want to! Kaho wants to stay with Onii-chan!"

Len hesitated. "Where are you going to take her?" he asked.

It was Leanne who answered. "That kid? She's an orphan now. We'll have to call up Child Services, and one of their representatives will come pick her up. She'll be a ward of the state. They'll place her with a foster home if there's one open, but it's most likely an orphanage" She gave Kaho an apologetic look. "She's young, but most like to adopt babies."

"An orphanage?" Len looked down at Kaho.

Marty snorted. "Yeah, send the little missy to an orphanage, where she'll suck money out of hard working tax payers. Damn immigrants. They oughta stay in their own country instead of bothering ours."

"Marty!"

"What? It's the truth. You think she'd last a second in an _American_ orphanage? She doesn't even know English, fer crying out loud!"

Kaho felt Len's arms tighten around her, and burrowed her head against his neck in response. As much as Len doesn't want to agree with Marty, he was right. Kaho had lost her mother and father, just like he did. It didn't sit right with him to send her off to an orphanage, where she'd be alone, understanding no one.

But, what else could they do? She had no one to take care of her.

But…

And for the second time that night, almost as if the words were bursting from a stranger's lip, Len felt his mouth move of its own accord.

"I'll take her."


	2. A New Hope

Warning: Fluff, fluff, sugar agogo!

Disclaimer: Not the happy owner of La Corda d'Oro, or else we'd have a lot more half naked scenes with Len in them. Ryotarou too if I liked him better.

* * *

Chapter Two: _Not a baby, but…_

* * *

Len took stock of the little girl sitting next to him, arms folded and face subdued. He had a feeling that she was the type that normally bounced around, but he couldn't blame her. He felt a bit numb himself. And not all of it had to do with his parents' death.

He sat back, well used to the transport, and watched the streetlights fly by. His right hand rested against the leather seat of the car, the left wrapped around Kaho's. He could feel her fingers twitch occasionally, and wondered, almost casually, if he'd lost his mind.

After all, he'd become a parent on the same night that he'd lost his.

* * *

_Len felt his mouth move of its own accord._

"_I'll take her."_

_There was a pause, broken by Marty._

"_What?"_

"_I said" Len enunciated "I'll take her"._

_This time, it was Leanne who spoke. "You'll take her? You'll _take_ her? This little girl isn't a stray, boy!"_

_She shouted so loudly that again, half the hall had paused to stare. Len glared at her. _

"_I'm quite aware of that, thank you."_

"_Are you really?" Leanne looked as if she'll start tearing out hair. "Look, I understand that you feel sorry for that little girl. I feel sorry for her too. But do you know how much responsibility there is in raising a kid her age? The expense, and the time needed! Besides" she continued "how old ARE you?"_

"_I'm 19" he said coldly. "In America, I'm past age to adopt if I wanted to."_

"_19". Leanne repeated in disbelief. "You're 19, and you're willing to take care of a 4 year old. It's not like you can just leave her when you want. If you take her, you're _stuck_ with her! Think about it!"_

"_No, you think about it" he said angrily. "I'm not leaving her to be shredded up by people like him" he pointed at Marty " just because she doesn't know English." He drew in a breath, felt Kaho shaking. "I have more than enough money to take care of one kid, and more than enough time. I finished my education last year" he added calmly, sensing an interruption. _

"_The only reason why I'm explaining this to you is because you've been courteous to us so far, Officer. But either way, she's coming with me."_

"_But…but…" Leanne sputtered, then finally exploded. "You can't be serious! Child Services will never let you do this! You're way too young, you have no idea what you're talking about."_

_He gave them a humorless smile. "You can leave Child Services to me. If you're worried about your badge, don't. I'll assure your higher ups that you have been most helpful." He glanced at Marty, and his smile sharpened. "Of course, I cannot guarantee the same for your partner."_

_And with that, he walked away._

* * *

Unbeknownst to Officers Leanne and Marty, Tsukimori Len was already a recognized genius with the violin, and was already known as a world class player by the time he was 15. His face was one that was widely renowned inside the music circuit, both in Japan and in America. He had traveled to England to play for the Queen, dined with presidents and prime ministers, and was well acquainted with the mayor of the city, to whom Len was a personal favorite. And it was this connection with the mayor Len had planned to use. But before he left the hospital, Len had forced out Hino's address from Officers Tired and Incompetent.

He had called up a car, and they drove to the slums of Manhattan.

Len had explained to his newfound ward that she was to come live with him now, but first, they were to go pick up anything she wanted to keep from her old household. Kaho took this all in with wide eyes.

"Kaho is going to live with Onii-chan?"

"Yes." He said. Their hands squeezed together. "You'll be a Tsukimori from now on."

"A Tsukimori? Tsu-ki-mor-ee? Hmmm…" For the first time that night, Kaho smiled. "Tsukimori Kaho-chan."

"Tsukimori Kahoko." Len corrected. "That is, unless…you don't want to. You can keep your last name if you want."

Kaho shook her head. "No. Kaho wants to be with Onii-chan. Kaho doesn't want to be alone."

At those words, Len's heart ached. It reminded him that, with his parents gone, he was alone. Just like the little girl sitting next to him.

He looked down, and smiled at her. "Then, we'll both be Tsukimoris together."

She smiled back, unaware that she was the first to ever see Tsukimori Len smile like that.

But they weren't smiling when they reached Hino Kahoko's house. The door to the building she lived in was wrapped between the slimy walls of an alleyway, where the buzzing of flies signaled a feast of garbage decomposing underneath a column of small windows filmed with dirt. Kaho twisted the knob open.

Inside was, if anything, worst than the outside. Len couldn't see much besides for the fact that this wasn't a building to have had a regular cleaning service within the last century. He was too tall for Kaho to grip his hand comfortably and still walk without limping, so she fisted a hand on his coat and tugged him up a set of narrow stairways. With each step, Len's shoes stuck onto the floor and came up again with a little _pop_. The smell wasn't that much better.

They climbed five flights (he was amazed at the kid's stamina) until she stopped him with a tug. "We're here, Onii-chan". She fished around the front of her dress, and came up with a grubby key dangling from a short length of limp string around her neck "Otou-san gave this to Kaho. Just in case." Len took it, and inserted it into an equally dirty lock.

The door clicked open.

The first thing Len noticed about the apartment, besides for the dirt, was the solitary broken window that led in the harsh New York winter. There was only one room. A blanket spread out in a corner, while several crates substituting as furniture was pushed against the wall. The walls were white, smeared with something that Len didn't want to think about.

While he left Kaho to dig in a crate, Len walked to the adjoining bathroom. It barely had enough space for him to turn. He took in the cracked sink, the hunk of hard yellow soap in a small chipped holder by the tub, and two small, threadbare towels hanging by a twisted metal railing above the lidless toilet. The only light came from the streetlights outside, shining through a small window which was also cracked and missing a few panes.

He bent down to wash his hands.

The knob turned with a harsh squeal before rusty water poured through. He winced as the cold water touched his skin, and tried the other knob. The water grew no warmer.

He turned it off, and turned to the small tub next to him. The same cold, rusty water spewed. And he finally understood, with growing pity, why the kid seemed so dirty. She would have died of pneumonia if she tried to wash herself with cold water in the winter. He slammed the bathroom door closed, and found Kaho hugging a rectangle of glass to her small chest. "Kaho's done, Onii-chan!"

She stood in the middle of her squalid apartment, the only thing in the world she owned held in her small arms.

* * *

The car stopped, and the driver got out to open the door. Len exited first, before swooping up Kahoko and walking into a pristine white tower spearing out of one of the most influential areas in Manhattan that money could buy.

Kaho shivered. Len remembered that she didn't have a coat at the hospital, and held her tighter, hoping that she wouldn't catch frostbite from exposure. A gust of warm air blew over them as they stepped into the foyer.

"Good night, Mr. Tsukimori." Peter, the night receptionist, had his head in a stiff bend. He didn't expect a reply. Nor did he expect the young master to be holding a rag urchin, but in this world, you didn't last long if you're too indiscreet to mind your own business.

He kept his head bowed as Len stepped into an elevator.

After he inserted his elevator key for his apartment, Len sagged against the wall of the elevator, eyes closed. Kaho looked at him with some alarm.

"Onii-chan? Daijoubu?"

She rubbed a dirty hand on the top of his head. "Daijoubu, Daijoubu?"

"Haaa…"

The elevator door opened.

He stepped into the apartment and bending down, stripped Kaho of her too small sneakers before shedding his own. They entered the living room, where the lights, sensing people in the room, turned on. Kaho stared around her.

Instead of small, dirty windows, the two level corner apartment offered a night view of New York at its best. The Empire State Building glowed in reds and greens for the day, while a multitude of lights blinked on and off in smaller skyscrapers surrounding them. There were the far off lights of the Williamsburg Bridge if one squinted hard enough, and boats sailed up and down the East River despite the winter night. A ribbon of highway glued itself alongside the contour of the river, and it gleamed with red and white lights of stuck traffic.

Inside, the decor was decorated with a mixture wood tones and creams, reflected in the wide ocean of fluffy carpeting and warm toned furniture. There were mahogany coffee tables, leather sofas, and a small section of stairs that curved around the living area, ceiling to floor windows curving with them. A door to their right led to a terrace that curved around the north, overseeing Central Park.

Kaho wanted to pet the furry carpet; she had the healthy curiosity of an average four year old. But before she could demand to be let down, Len had taken the rectangular piece of glass from her.

It was a picture of her family.

Hmm. So the little tyke was a redhead.

Toddler in one hand, photo in the other, Len kicked open the door to the master bedroom, and laid the family portrait on the stand beside his bed. "I'm putting this here for a while, chibi."

Before she had time to respond, Len had set her down. He then opened a cherry wardrobe, and pulled open a drawer. Kaho took this time to sink a chubby hand into the soft material of the carpet.

Len pulled out a white button-up and a pair of soft brown shorts, hoping that they would be good enough substitutes until he could find the time to shop for a set of clothing for his new ward. She didn't own any other pieces of clothing suitable to winter. Not that it mattered; they were so dirty he would have undoubtedly burned them anyways.

He hesitated before pulling out another set of clothes for himself. Behind him, Kaho cooed at his carpet.

"Soft."

"Hnn." Stripping off his coat and making a mental note to get it dry cleaned, Len reached out for Kaho. "Bath time, chibi."

Kaho dodged him. "No."

"What do you mean, no?" Len lunged for her again. "You don't like being clean?"

"No! Kaho doesn't like bath time!" she squeaked, and ran out, Len chasing after her.

"Kahoko!"

Panting slightly, Kaho leap over one of the low sofas and banged her shin on the coffee table. She didn't dare to leap over that too, but ran around it instead.

Len saw that she was heading towards the kitchen, and caught up using his longer legs as an advantage. Dropping clothes all over the place, he used both hands to corner her underneath the marble counter that ringed his kitchen, banging his head on a stool.

"Son of a-!"

He scooped her up ("No baths, no baths, no baths!") and then proceeded to pick up the clothing he dropped, when the intercom buzzed. Peter the night guard's voice drifted out.

"Mr. Tsukimori? Mr. Tsuchiura called. He said that he had a scheduled visit with you, and that he'd be there in half an hour."

"What? ('No baths, no baths, NO BATHS!') He never scheduled an appointment."

"Regardless, sir, he said that he'd be there in half an hour." Peter paused. "Is everything alright up there sir?"

"Everything is fine." He put heavy emphasis on 'everything'. " Please tell Mr. Tsuchiura that I'm otherwise indisposed. Good night." Len disconnected before he could say anything else, slung Kahoko over his shoulder like a potato sack, and picked up the rest of the clothing before heading for the master bathroom. "A good bath isn't fatal, chibi."

Inside the bath, Len made sure that the lock was too high up for Kahoko to reach before setting her down next to the shower stall. She immediately ran for the door.

He stripped off his shirt, and walked up another short flight of steps to the wide Jacuzzi . It was big enough for four people with room to spare, which, now that he thought about it, was probably what it was for. It sat flush against a ledge by the window looking north. He turned on the water, making sure it was warm first, and then squirted in a wad of liquid soap to make bubbles.

Behind him, Kahoko jumped for the lock and fell down with a plop.

While the huge tub filled from jets alongside the high walls, Len reached for Kaho and settled her on the marble counter that ran alongside a wall, ignoring blows from little fists. "Stop that."

"Nooooo! No bath for Kaho!"

He undid the buttons on her dirty dress and peeled off her socks and underwear, struggling not to blush. _She's just a gaki. There's nothing indecent in bathing with a kid. It's not like I'm a child molester. _

Naked as the day she was born, Kaho felt herself tucked under Len's arm, and wriggled harder. "Nooooo-!"

_Splash_.

Len dropped her unceremoniously into the now steaming tub, and watched as Kaho tried to blink soap out of her eyes. "See chibi? It's not that bad is it?"

Kaho looked around, bemused. "Nii-chan, it's warm!"

"The wonders of indoor plumbing."

She giggled, and scooping up bubbles, blew foam across the tub. Len just had to smile. Dirty or not, the chibi was damned cute.

Shucking off his pants, he slid into the Jacuzzi and sunk into bliss. The day had been trying, and it wasn't over by far. Beside him, Kaho sculpted mounds of bubbles into imaginary towers and battlements.

He couldn't deny how weird it was for a 19 year old man to be sharing an opulent Jacuzzi with a four year old kid –not a girl, a kid-, but parents bathed with their kids all the time in Japan. And like it or not, that's what Len is going to be now. A parent.

Len turned on his side and, ignoring a cry of indignation, smashed a handful of bubbles over grimy hair. "Ok chibi, time to return to civilization."

She barely had time to register the fact that her castle had been felled before she felt something cool and silky flow over her head.

It wasn't anything like the hard bar of soap she shared with otou-san when the weather was warm enough for a cold and rusty shower. She reached up and smeared some of the gel onto her hand. It smelled like mint… and something else her 4 year old mind couldn't yet define. But it wasn't altogether unpleasant. "Oooo…"

Water and bubbles lapped against the rim of the tub as he crossed his legs and shifted the tiny body in front of him. Gentle hands began to scrap and lather.

Nope, this wasn't anything like a shower at home at all.

Len concentrated on each strand of hair on the tiny head, rinsing and washing repeatedly. "You have a lot of hair." he murmured. Probably never saw a barber in the last decade. Kaho, too happy to have a warm bath at last, did not bother to wriggle but sat, complacent as a baby.

He amused himself by piling up her waist length hair and swishing on a covering of more foam, ending it with a flourish at a high peak. It dipped over with the weight, and landed with a plop onto the steamy surface of the water. Kaho dipped a hand in it, and dabbed foam around her mouth. "Look nii-chan, grandpa!"

He chuckled and aimed a spray of water towards her.

Len dried off fire engine red hair and draped the oversized white button up over Kahoko. Brown boxers clinched in around a nonexistent waist with a length of twine a search of his kitchen drawers produced. Her small feet were bare. _Note to self: shopping for chibi needs to happen, and it needs to happen soon. _He dumped her old clothing into a trash bin, and carried her out to the living room.

Only to find Tsuchiura Ryotarou getting familiar with his couch.

"Funny, I thought I told housekeeping to get rid of the trash."

He flashed a grin. "And where would their paycheck come from if they threw out the boss?" A dark brow raised up as the eyes underneath it surveyed the little girl in Len's arms. "Looks like they're discreet too. Bet the press would have a field day if they found out the famous Tsukimori was a _lolicon_."

"Quit it," Len growled. "I never made an appointment with you. Certainly not at this hour."

"Nope." His grin flashed again. "But it got me past your Doberman of a guard. So, who's the little darling?"

Kaho blinked big luminous eyes at Ryou, her cheek pillowed on Len's chest. "Hey, she's kinda cute. Can I hold her?"

Len barely controlled a snort. "Now who's the lolicon?" He nudged Kaho over, and watched her clamber to the other man. She aimed a smile at him. "Hello."

Tsuchiura was charmed. "Hey cutie. I'm Ryou-kun. What's your name?"

Lips pursed as she enunciated her new name. "Tsu-ki-mo-ri Kahoko." Her smile upped a wattage as she said candidly "You're really pretty, Ryou-kun". Len groaned.

"I thought she had better taste than that."

But before he could snicker, Kaho said "But Kaho-chan likes nii-chan better!"

Tsuchiura saw pale skin tint, and chuckled. "There goes my reputation with women." Kaho crawled back to Len and pressed her face against the crisp linen of his shirt. "And I think it's the little one's bedtime."

"Perhaps. Off you go, chibi."

" 'kay."

When Len came back from the spare bedroom he settled Kaho in, Tsuchiura had cracked open a can of beer with the ease of longtime friends. Len took out a bottle of wine and a glass.

"Never knew why you drank that stuff." he said. "Real men don't use nuthin' but the can."

Len took a sip, eyes closed. "Haven't you heard of civilization yet, Tsuchiura?" The retort was as automatic as the argument was old.

He smiled. "Civilization and real men don't mix." His grin faded as he regarded Len. Despite his friend's composure, he knew that the man sitting across from him weren't prone to showing anything he considered emotions. Not in his music, and not when anyone else was around.

Normally he would make a joke of it, but now it worried him. "Hihara called from Japan. He says he tried to reach you, but you were out."

The wineglass lowered. "You've heard?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Your parents might be classical musicians, but they were still big news."

"I must have missed the report."

"Maybe." He laid a hand on Len's shoulder. "We're sorry man."

Len shrugged it off. "No need. You weren't the one who jumped in front of their car."

"No." His eyes narrowed. "It was someone else. A man named Hino." They flickered to the room where Kaho was sleeping in her borrowed shirt. "That's her real name, isn't it? Hino Kahoko."

Another shrug. Len walked over to the panorama of New York that spayed against the windows of his condo. His lips curved humorlessly. "Only until tomorrow afternoon."

"Are you out of your mind, man?" Brows wrinkled, Tsuchiura slammed his beer can down. "You're telling me you want to adopt her? As what, your daughter? You're only 19-"

"I'm well aware of that."

"- and you don't know the first thing to raising a kid!" Len didn't react as the other man jumped up from the sofa and started to pace. "Do you know the full implications of that? You're gonna raise the kid of the man who killed your mother and father!"

"Quiet down." The command came out on a hiss of impatience. "You'll wake her."

He walked down the steps and crossed back to the sofa. "It doesn't matter that Hino was the one who caused my parents car to crash into another." He said before Tsuchiura could open his mouth again. "It has nothing to do with his daughter."

"I wasn't kidding about the press Tsukimori. They'll chew her up and spit her out."

"I'll worry about it when time comes." Len said. "But one way or the other, she's remaining here. With me. "

"Why? Why do you insist on adopting her?" Tsuchiura snatched up the can in agitation, long pianist fingers leaving dents on the smooth surface. "God knows with the concerts we're doing you'll barely have the time. And you're too young to be shackled down like this."

"Women younger than I do it all the time." Len deadpanned. The flush rose over his face again. "But I don't believe I have to explain myself to you, Tsuchiura."

"Wow, you're a prickly bastard. Listen, Tsukimori Len, I know you. And so does everybody else. You think your ice prince routine's going to work on Yunoki Azuma? Or even Hihara?" He gave a short bark of laughter. "They'll see through it in a second."

"Get out."

"I'm worried about you!" The can slammed down again. "You have no idea what you're getting into!"

"This is ridiculous." Len said. "You have no basis for saying that I cannot take care of a 4 year old child."

Tsuchiura sneered. "Really? Who do you think will take care of your father's instrument company? What about your music career as a classical violinis? What about our concerts? You already have too much to do without adding a 4 year old into the mix."

"And what am I supposed to do? Leave her behind in an orphanage?" For the second time that day, Len came dangerously close to losing his composure. "The only person left to that girl was her father, and he died today. Do you know what the city was going to do to her?" he grounded out. "They were going to leave her in an orphanage. That girl does not know English. How do you think they'll receive her?"

"I won't let that happen. It is not her fault that her father was the cause of my parents' death. And besides, she needs me." As he said that, Len's face softened slightly. "If there is no one else left in the world for Kahoko, then I'll be her support." He seemed to realize what he just said, and turned away, embarrassed. But words continued to spill out. "It's too sad to think of leaving her. She'd be eaten alive in a heartbeat."

Hands linked together, Tsuchiura glowered at the crushed and empty can in front of him. "You're serious about this, aren't you?" One side of his lips curled up. "I _really _wasn't kidding about the press, you know."

"It'll be dealt with when the time comes."

"Fine. It's late" he added, and stood. "I should go back home. Hand me my coat, won't you?"

Len grunted, and removed the heavy leather jacket from its peg by the door. "What the- your coat's rather heavy."

"Ya' know what they say about real men and their coats-"

Len slammed the door in his face.

Inside the elevator, Tsuchiura Ryotarou watched as the streets of New York slowly ascended towards him. He chuckled.

"She needs you, huh?" he grinned and rubbed at his chin. The rough bristles of an afternoon shadow scraped against his glove. "Buddy, I'd say that it's the other way around."

He laughed again, and pulled out his cell phone as the elevator door opened. _Wonder how Yunoki and Hihara would respond to this…?_


	3. Next Time, Use Hired Help

Warning: Lotsa fluff! Time to yank out the stuffing!

Disclaimer: Ok, so I should have reread La Corda a long time ago before starting this fic, because they really DID have some scenes with Len half naked…not to mention handsomely drenched in water in no less than _three encounters_. Read'em, three. And as Souh Tamaki says, you can't hurt a handsome man with water. And you certainly can't hurt this one! (Oh sex appeal, you make life REALLY worth living…)

Disclaimer. I don't own La Corda d'Oro, but I can't say that the folks at Koei and Kure Yuki did Len wrong, because he is still so so hot… and he's not really moving away! Not in my dreams, at least!

* * *

Chapter Three: _Next Time, use hired help._

* * *

Inside the handsomely furnished room, bookshelves and glass cases lined the walls, filled to bursting with music sheets and CDs. Tucked into dark corners and nooks were pictures, placed almost as if the owner was embarrassed of having them out at all.

In a stand next to a bookcase was a handsome violin, its varnish on the maple and ebony wood reflecting a dull light back at the lamp across the room. There was another picture next to it, not quite hidden: a handsome couple in evening dress, both smiling. The man had a hand on the shoulder of a solemn faced child between them, the mother's arms wrapped around her husband's waist. The unsmiling child between them had the neck of a smaller violin between his clasped hands, lilac hair brushed back.

The boy in the picture stared back at the man in front of him, identical but for their ages. One of them sighed, and brushed a pale fingertip over the faces of the man and woman.

The couple and their son stared out of the picture as Len turned away, frozen in time. He didn't reach for the violin. He didn't believe that music was needed for emotions. Nor was emotions needed for music.

He sat heavily on the bed that sat in the middle of the master bedroom, and tried to compose himself. _They're dead. Mother, Father…they're gone._

His face screwed up in torment, and unable to bear the sudden agony at the knowledge of his parents' death, bent over and covered his face with his hands. He didn't allow himself the luxury of tears. They wouldn't help him or his parents now.

The door opened and shut soundlessly without his notice. Only the tug on his pants leg alerted him to the presence of someone else in his room.

It was Kaho.

"What's wrong chibi? Can't sleep?"

"Onii-chan…Kaho had a nightmare." She peered over her shoulder at the door. "Otou-san said he came back for Kaho, but otou-san was scary…his face…"

"Oh…"_ She must have been thinking about her father at the morgue._ Len extracted her grasp from his pants leg with some difficulty, and then settled her onto his lap. "He can't get up here chibi. He'd need the key."

"For the house? Onii-chan, can you give him one when otou-san wakes up?" She looked at him imploringly. "Otou-san only comes home once a week. Kaho will take care of him when he's here. Onii-chan, onegai?"

Len was torn between shock from knowing that Hino left his little daughter home, only returning once a week, and from pity. "Chibi…your father isn't going to wake up. He's not coming back."

Silence.

"But…but otou-san always comes back!" she cried. "He promised. Otou-san tells Kaho 'gomen', but he always comes back!"

Len shook his head. "Not this time. Kahoko." She had started to weep. He rested his cheek against her wet one. "He's gone. Your father, and my mother and father. They're all gone."

He held her small body to his as she wept throughout the night.

Heavy tasseled drapes blocked off weak sunlight as Kaho opened swollen eyes . She felt the heavy weight of a comforter pulled over her body, and an arm curled around her waist. There was warmth in front of her; all she knew was how good it felt on such a cold morning. Kinda like when okaa-san held her whenever she had a nightmare, a long long time ago.

She wanted to stay longer in this small cocoon of warmth. It's been so long since she felt complete security. Otou-san used to be as nice as onii-chan, but he changed after okaa-san went away. Otou-san told her that she "died". Kaho didn't understand what her otou-san was trying to say.

And then it was just her and otou-san.

He didn't hit Kaho at all. He didn't yell at her. He didn't kiss her, or hug her, or laugh and tell her that she was his ohime-sama when okaa-san was still with them. Otou-san just looked like he…stopped working.

And now, he's gone, just like okaa-san was gone.

Her head tipped back to look at Len. Now there was onii-chan. She wriggled closer against him, and breathed in his scent. Onii-chan said that his otou-san and okaa-san also left him. That made him just like Kaho.

The warmth made her drowsy, and she wanted to continue to burrow in and sleep for as long as possible, but an insistent pressure on her bladder caused her to wriggle in discomfort.

Kaho bit her lip, and tapped on the arm holding her to Len. "Onii-chan."

He didn't move. She tapped his arm again. "Onii-chaaaan! Kaho needs to pee."

"Mmmhmm…" He moaned, eyebrows pushed together, and pushed his face farther into his pillow. She sighed. Okaa-san hated waking up in the mornings too. Otou-san would kiss her awake every morning, and they'd look at each other, full of joy and fun…

Giving up, she slid under the comforter. If Len woke up at that moment, he would have seen a small lump move under the blankets to the edge of the bed. The corner of the blankets flipped up, and wide gold eyes measured the distance from the top of the bed to the carpeted floor below. She slipped down carefully. To her surprise, the carpet was warm and soft, a far cry from the dirty linoleum that paved her apartment floor.

The bathroom door was ajar, and Kaho made sure not to shut it completely. She didn't want to lock herself in; God knew when onii-chan would wake up.

She had difficulty tying the twine around her small waist, and had to hold the boxers in place, lengths of twine dragging behind her, back into the bedroom. "Onii-cha-"

She stopped dead. It was hard to tell who was more surprised, Kaho…or the two handsome strangers by the bed. One of them had a knee on the bed, and he was bent over Len, his hands buried in blue hair. "What the-

"Iiyaaaaaa!" Kaho rushed forward, dropping the boxers in the process. She tripped on them and fell flat on her face. The two men looked on in shock as she bounded up again, and started to rain blows on the leg of the man who had his hands on Len. "What are you doing to onii-chan? Stop it! Stooooop!"

"Shhh!" He held a frantic hand out. "No, wait, it's not what you think it is!"

A low mumble froze them all in place. "Kahoko?"

"Onii-chan!"

Len sat up, bemused. "Why are you so noisy in the morn-" His eyes opened, and saw that they're not alone. Yunoki Azuma stood off to the side, his expression exasperated, while Kaho stood frozen, fists in the air.

But it was the face above him that he noticed first. He woke with a jolt, and brushed a hand over his hair. The man grinned uncertainly. "Hihara!"

"Now Len, I just thought that your bangs were in the way, and-"

He said nothing more as he backed away, and started to run out of the room, Len in hot pursuit. Kaho and Yunoki exchanged glances, one confused and the other merely amused. "So. Kahoko-chan, was it?"

"Hai."

A moment later, shorts securely tied in place with Yunoki's help, Kaho sat by Len's side. Len's left eye was still twitching. On the other side of the table, Yunoki pressed an ice bag dug up from the freezer on his friend's head. "Ow! Azuma, can't you be a bit gentler on me?"

"It's your fault for not looking at where you're going." Yunoki said cheerily, and pressed harder on the compress. Hihara barely controlled a wince. "You should count yourself lucky that the table caught you before Len did."

"I want paid damage for that table."

"Aw, come on Len. I was doing you a favor!" Hihara pouted against Len's relentless stare. "I just wanted to make you more comfortable."

"Perhaps you want me to return the favor?" he sneered. "I believe we still have a pair of kitchen shears somewhere about."

Kaho giggled.

Len scowled as he reached over to pinch a plump cheek. "And what are you laughing at, brat?" She giggled harder as she recalled how his hair speared upwards in five pointy sprouts, held by Hihara's ready supplies of rubber bands. Yunoki's lips twitched as he thought of the same thing. "At least Kazuki didn't have time to take a picture" he remarked idly. "Thanks to Kahoko-chan."

"Azumaaa!"

A grumble interrupted his wail. He blushed. "Oops. I forgot I didn't have breakfast today. Ha! Hahaha!"

"Uun. How troublesome."

"Hey, it's only because I missed you so badly, buddy." He grinned and winked at Kaho. "Not because I really missed those little cakes you have at your house in Japan."

"Good, because I don't have those little cakes you're so fond of in New York."

"Whaaa? " He gaped, and had Kaho giggling again. "Hold on a moment!" He dashed to the open kitchen on the first level underneath the big stairs leading up to the master bedroom, and started to flip open cabinet drawers. Kaho followed him, curious about the big shiny refrigerator and fancy appliances. Yunoki merely smiled. "Sometimes, it's hard to imagine Kazuki to be 25."

"You're telling me." Len shifted towards him. "You got my voicemail last night?"

"Oh yes. I was quite surprised. Ryotarou-kun called before you did, and he already told me about your wish to adopt that little fairy there." He said calmly, as he watched Hihara pick up the little child to reach the freezer.

Len scowled. "Tsuchiura needs to mind his own business."

"He merely called out of concern as a friend, I'm sure. I was curious, Len." He sat back and steepled his fingers. "So curious, I called up one of my men and ask him to look into this."

He watched Len as he drew out a manila folder from a slim leather briefcase at his feet, and unwound the string tying it together. "Stevenson is rather adept at his job. He managed to, ah…_persuade_ one of the investigating officers into giving him Hino Kahoko's file. This file." His smile widened. "He told me that it didn't take more than a thousand for the cop to fold."

"Only a thousand?" Len took the file from Yunoki, and flipped it open. "I'm not surprised. Not if it was the asshole from yesterday."

"I shall have to ask you to explain that later. Coincidentally Len, the cop was put on probation just this morning, a couple hours after Stevenson woke up. Something about leaks to the press, bribery, police brutality, and a whole slew of other things. You wouldn't happen to know why, would you?"

"I have no idea" Len said coolly. He gave his attention back to the file in his hand and started to read. "Hino Kahoko. Female, born February 27. Father, Hino, occupation … music teacher?"

"Really? How ironic."

"Hnn. Her mother died two years before." He looked over at Kahoko. "She has a picture of her."

"Yes, I saw." Yunoki brushed his hair back. "Kahoko-chan takes after her. She was a lovely woman."

"She also was a United States citizen. She married Hino in Japan and bought him back as a permanent resident." Len frowned. "So what does that make Kahoko?"

"She has dual citizenship, I expect. She was born in here, gives her US citizenry." Yunoki held up a blue booklet that Len recognized as a United States passport. "No mind-reading. Courtesy of our delightful cop currently on parole."

"And her father's status would make her a Japanese citizen. Well, that should make things easier on me." Len smiled humorlessly. "Adopting residential aliens' a messy procedure."

"Yo Len!"

Hihara bounced into view, Kaho riding piggyback behind him, squealing with laughter. Len had to check an urge to snatch her back before the idiot incurred any permanent damage. "What the hell man? You barely have any food."

"What are you talking about?" Len said testily. He didn't care for the flare of jealousy he felt watching Kahoko having fun with someone else. "My kitchen is perfectly well stocked."

"Whole wheat bread? Bagels? _Sugar-free yogurt?_" Hihara pulled a face. "Yuck. Man, you eat like a girl. How do you expect Kahoko-chan to live on bread and rabbit food?" He bent over and tumbled Kaho head over butt onto the sofa. "Alley-oop!"

"There's no law against eating healthy." Len growled, irritated that Hihara would dare insult his favored sugar free yogurt. But at least the idiot wasn't going to question his intent to adopt.

Speaking of food…

"Kahoko, aren't you hungry?" he asked. A glance at the clock showed him that it was fast approaching noon. "We didn't have dinner yesterday."

Kaho, her cheeks reddened from laughter, scrambled up. "Nope! Kaho had breakfast yesterday!"

"Yesterday?" All three stared at her in shock. Kaho bit her lower lip, perplexed at the attention. "Now that I think about it," Hihara mused, "her arms are awfully thin." He closed his thumb and forefinger around her wrist, and shook it playfully. Len was not as amused.

"You had breakfast yesterday, and you're not hungry?" he asked in disbelief. "Doesn't your father feed you?"

"Otou-san's busy, so he left cereal for Kaho." she said.

"And?"

"Annnnnd?" she repeated. "Kaho doesn't understand. Otou-san left cereal."

"Poor kid." Yunoki murmured. "To have only cereal to eat."

"Then how do you keep your milk?" Len demanded. "I didn't see a refrigerator when we picked up your things."

"Len-niichan, you don't use milk for cereal, silly!"

"Yes you do."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yes you do!"

"Nooooo."

"Yes-"

"Len-niichan, you shouldn't argue! Kaa-san said that arguing is bad."

Hihara hooted. "It's a good thing Kaho-chan's here Len. You'll learn to never argue with a woman." He picked up Kaho, and grinned at her. "Right darling?"

Kaho pecked his cheek in thanks, and they beamed at each other. He turned to wink at a scowling Len. "Well, since I'm hungry, and you could use some food for real men, how about I take you all out to eat? We can buy clothing for Kaho-chan after we're done. And some cereal" he added wickedly, before pulling on his coat and whisking Kaho out the door. Len huffed.

"Why does everyone seem to question my masculinity?" he demanded, as he opened a closet and pulled out two coats. Yunoki chuckled.

"Don't mind Kazuki much, Len. That's just his way of cheering you up. You can tell how worried he was that he'd skip breakfast just to see how you were doing."

Len just sighed. "That idiot."

"Oh, I agree. Don't forget to get the milk money, Len" he said cheerily.

"…Bite me."

The first thing they bought for her was shoes. Pink glitter was offset by flashing yellow lights every time Kaho took a step. Len didn't miss how inconspicuous she looked, wrapped in a masculine beige jacket, flashing yellow light all over the place. "Really Hihara, couldn't you have picked something a little less…just less?"

"Less?" Hihara laughed. "Whatever happened to your thousand dollar vocabulary, Len my man?"

"There are no words to describe them."

"Oh, lighten up." Tsuchiura, who Yunoki had called to join them for lunch, smirked and poked him with an elbow. "We got those leather Oxfords you wanted for her, didn't we? And besides, see how much she likes them?" Indeed, Kaho had her head craned to the side, trying to see how her new shoes looked on her small feet. She skipped between Hihara and Tsuchiura, her hands caught in theirs. They continued to walk south to buy new clothing for Kaho.

Behind them, a pair of women clicked along in high heels and Burberry coats. "Oh, how cute!" one of them said.

Her friend agreed. "She's quite adorable! I wonder which one's the father?" she continued in a whisper.

"Probably both. I think those two hotties with the little girl's a couple."

"Oh. Damn." She pouted in annoyance. "All the good looking ones really are either taken or gay."

Unfortunately, they weren't quiet enough. Both Tsuchiura and Hihara looked at each other in horror before looking away, their faces flaming. Len smirked. "So" he said. "When's the wedding?"

"Tsukimori Len, I'm going to wrap you up like a pretzel if you don't shut it."

Before Yunoki could add in, the two women continued.

"What about the second pair? Think they're gay as well?"

"They're with the other two, aren't they? Damn. They're quite cute too. Makes me wanna snap them right up…hold on." She gave her friend an excited look. "Think the four of them are all together?"

"What, you mean like…a four person relationship? Is that even possible?"

"Oh god, oh god, I think I'm gonna be-"

She gasped as Len whirled around. "Ma'am." He said coldly. "Please refrain from airing out your lurid imaginations _in public_."

Embarrassed at being caught, they mumbled something and walked past them, high heels clicking madly as they dashed away. Kaho looked up.

"Ryo-kun, why is your face so red?"

"Nothing, Kaho-chan. It's nothing at all. Kinda hot here, huh?" He forced out a chuckle. She gave him a concerned look, and he desisted.

"Next time" Len mumbled "I'm making my housekeeper do this."

They stood in the middle of Macy's 7th floor, perplexed. Len wanted to go to the more exclusive shops, but Tsuchiura just looked exasperated and dragged them to the gigantic department store on 34th.

"She's just a kid, bocchan-sama. Kids don't need quality. They need quantity."

With that said, he shoved Len through the heavy revolving doors.

They weren't aware that they stuck out like a sore thumb, surrounded by pinks and pastels as they wandered their way to the girls' section, but nonetheless, they felt a bit twitchy. "Ok" Tsuchiura said. "Ok. We do this as fast as possible, and scram. All of this lace and pastels are really starting to scare me."

"Oh, I don't know." Hihara said. "It's kinda cute." He held up a pair of bunny earmuffs. "See? Think it'll fit her?"

"We could just ask Kahoko-chan" Yunoki pointed out. "She's here for a reason."

"Right-o!" He fixed them over her head, and nudged her over to a mirror. "How does it feel darling?"

"Ooooh. Soft."

"There you have it." He plunked them in a small basket he held in one arm, and bent to scrutinize a lacy Sunday dress. Only to straighten up to meet three pairs of wary eyes. "What?"

"Kazuki…there is no kinder way to say this." Yunoki hedged.

Len wasn't as kind. "I always knew you were a little weird."

"What? Oh, come on guys!" He blustered. Tsuchiura laughed and swung an arm around his neck. "It's ok, Kazuki. They're just teasing. We know you're excited about your own little monster coming out in a couple weeks."

"Yeah, well…" Everything about Hihara softened. "I just can't wait for her to come out. It's so exciting. Shoko's still picking out names, and she's gotten really good at knitting."

"She seems just like the type." Tsuchiura said, and squeezed his friend affectionately. "I can't believe you two of all people would get hitched, but then again, stranger things have happened." He rolled his eyes towards Len, who was now surveying a small felt coat.

"Oh yeah." Hihara chuckled appreciatively. "Shoko-ohimesama and the pauper." He grinned. "Isn't it ironic that our Len picked up his own Cinderella?"

Len strode by, and dumped a pile of clothing on top of the earmuffs. "Hihara…want me to tell your wife about your American affair with your _male_ side dish?" He shot a nasty grin at Tsuchiura. "No? Then you should shut up and get working."

"What a slavedriver."

They combed through the children's department looking for things for a four year old, trying to ignore the frills, ruffles, and stares from nearby shoppers. Hihara, much to Yunoki's annoyance, started to hum energetically as he riffled through skirts, blouses, and hair accessories. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"That infernal humming. It's driving a hole through my ears."

A few racks from them, Len and Tsuchiura stood, legs apart, arms folded.

"Shrimp, you have the taste of an old grandma."

"And as usual Tsuchiura, you're all flash but no substance." Len sneered at the miniature green skirt, interlaced with yellow butterflies and layered with more ruffles. "You call that clothing? I wouldn't even use that as a dishtowel."

"Fat lot you'd know about dish washing, Tsukimori. I doubt you ever had to use those lily white hands for anything more strenuous than tuning a violin." Tsuchiura said, his mouth mirroring Len's as he looked at the small black slacks Len held by the hanger. "Poor kid's gonna suffocate in whatever monkey suit you put her in."

They both turned to Kaho, who was listening to their verbal match, fascinated. "Kahoko! Which one do you think is better?"

She swiveled her head, considered her choices … and to the disbelief of them both, ran towards a rack of jeans.

By the time they were finished, there were varying degrees of irritation running through the group. Kaho ran ahead, her bright hair caught up in a furry white headband, encased in the red felt coat Len had picked out earlier. "Oy, Kahoko-chan!" Tsuchiura called out, struggling with shopping bags. "Wait for us!"

She giggled, and ran back to tug on his hand. "Ryo-kun, hayaku!"

"Little beast." He ruffled her hair affectionately, and turned to smirk at the other three, who were also having similar difficulties with their bags. Yunoki in particular. "May I ask" he panted "what child needs this much clothing?"

"Ah, the laments of mothers everywhere. Growing children."

Len held onto Kaho as the crowds swirled around them, most intent on rushing to surrounding stores, buses, or pouring into the subways. One of them bumped hard against Hihara and walked away, cursing. The rest just ignored them, intent on reaching their intended destination as the smoke from a nearby hotdog stand blew straight into their faces. Kaho peered around her, fascinated, big golden eyes drinking parts of New York she never got to know.

They waited for Hihara to catch up, loaded with more bags than the rest. Len smiled. "There's no need to buy out the whole store, Hihara. They have baby boutiques in Japan too."

He blushed, and managed to rub an embarrassed hand over his flyaway green hair. "S-sorry. I guess I just got a little too excited. Hahaha!"

"Hyperactive, you mean." Yunoki said coolly. Hihara had continued to hum for 4 hours 12 minutes after he had asked him to stop. Exactly 4 hours and 12 minutes. He'd kept track on his Rolex.

"Awww, Azumaaa."

"In any case, we had better call up your car to take these back, Len." Yunoki continued, ignoring Hihara's whine. "Unlike that idiot over there, I have no wish to walk up Manhattan in this weather any more than necessary."

"Hm? Sure." But before Len could dig up his cell phone, Hihara had already dashed past them and let out a loud shrill whistle. "Taxi! It'd be a lot faster than calling out your car Len." he said, waving frantically at a yellow van.

Len just sighed. "Really Hihara, it would behoove you to act your age once in a while."

"Ha, you should stop swallowing those dictionaries, man. That much paper fiber's liable to cause diarrhea of the mouth." They secured the brightly colored packages in the trunk of the van before sliding in, and driving away.

Another taxi stopped by the curb, and an address of a prominent newspaper hub was fed to the cabbie before it sped away in the opposite direction. In the back seat, a hand clutched the body of an expensive black Nikon as the other tucked a roll of spent film in a pocket somewhere, full of pictures of a little girl and her new guardian. Lips spread as the taxi's participant sat back, pleased with the day's results.

"How very, very interesting."


	4. Press and Pressure

Whoo, new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4: _Press and Pressure_

* * *

It took Len exactly 4 days, 16 hours and 13 minutes to buy everything a 4 year old needs, not counting the little excursion they took with the three idiots to that department store. God, that was horrible.

Women. Imagine, him in a gay relationship._ With Tsuchiura._

He sat on a wide four-poster, folding tiny dresses and skirts, placing them neatly in a cherry wood drawer while Kaho recited her ABCs on a table next to him.

"Gee…Achu…Eye….Jay….Kay…El…Em…En…Oh… Oh… … Queue…"

"O, P, Q."

"O…Pee…Len-niichan."

"Mmm?"

"Kaho doesn't understand. Why does Kaho have to learn these funny things?"

Len sighed. "Those "funny things" are the alphabet, Kahoko. You need it to learn English."

"But why does Kaho need to learn 'Engrish'?"

"Because I said so."

"Ehhh, Len-ni-chan, that's not fair." She pouted.

"Life's not fair, chibi." He held up a pair of tiny cotton panties. "For instance." He placed them in the drawer and drew out a tiny pink bathing suit. "What the hell was Hihara thinking? We're in New York, not the Caribbean."

Kaho huffed before continuing with her booklet. "Queue…" She drew out a shaky Q with her pencil, and continued down the line while Len finished folding up her clothing.

Light blue paint covered walls that were recently stripped of tasteful brown wallpaper, and the heavy mahogany furniture was replaced by lacquered warm toned wood similar to those in the living room. The four-poster Len sat on had sheer white draping instead of the heavy red cloth that came with it, and on it were various tones of yellows and whites, from the bedcovers to the pillows. Wide windows were draped in more white, weak sunlight pouring through the thin material.

Len shut the drawer with a snap, and moved over to the small square table. Books and papers were spread out in his attempt to get his young charge caught up with reading and writing English.

A visiting Tsuchiura had snorted out a remark that Kaho would be able to do script by next week at the rate she's going. Len kicked him out in irritation. "You're a disturbance."

Azuma had been no help either.

"Well Len…" he stroked his chin and frowned at the squiggly lines Kaho had drawn an effigy of D, E, and F. "Wouldn't she learn this stuff in school anyways?"

He had gone out the way Tsuchiura came in, closely followed by a chortling Hihara. Shimizu, who came afterwards, was wise enough to keep his mouth shut. That, or he was too drowsy to make any objections to Kaho's education.

"So, you're Kahoko-san huh?" Shimizu blinked sleepy blue eyes, blonde hair curling all over his head. He sat and held out a hand. "I'm Shimizu Keiichi. Nice to meet you."

"Konnichiwa, Shimizu-san."

They then had proceeded to take a break, so that Kaho could ask about the big case this onii-chan bought with him. They spent a happy hour together, little hands managing to lift the long cello bow and drawing a long deep note. "Sugoi!" she cried, making her companion smile.

Before Shimizu left, he clapped the younger man on the shoulder absentmindedly. "Kanazawa-san's getting anxious for us to perform again." he murmured. "We asked for a bit more time, but the most we'll have is a couple months after Fuyumi- I mean, Hihara-san- delivers her babies. You should take care of everything before then." He buttoned up his coat, bowed slightly to a waving Kaho, and was gone.

Len sat down next to Kaho, who was copying out her third row of alphabets. He watched as the little face scrunched up between G and H, big eyes narrowed in concentration. His hand reached out of its own accord, and stroked over her hair. She responded by nuzzling her face on his narrow palm.

"Just like a kitten." he chuckled. She meowed obligingly, eyes twinkling with mischief.

As she worked, he did something totally uncharacteristic for Tsukimori Len, and flopped down on the carpet on his back. In all his nineteen years of living, he wouldn't say that there was anything missing in his life, or that he was lonely. But how else could he describe this feeling of contentment? He scowled momentarily. Contentment is for dogs and old men. But it's the only word he could think of at the moment.

Never in his life would he have lain down on the carpet as he did then, nor would he have had a reason to sit on the floor like some commoner in a 6 mat tatami room. But it wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be.

In fact, it was very nearly therapeutic, just resting with nothing to do while Kaho sat by his side, working diligently on her alphabet. She's a bright child, Len mused. As befitting of a Tsukimori.

It wasn't for that reason that made his heart swell with pride though.

He laid down for a couple minutes more, the two of them happy and warm in their cozy sanctuary, while hard droplets of rain pelted New York pedestrians, the dreary weather a direct contrast to the happy tableau inside.

A few weeks later, Kaho sat in the living room, playing a flash card game with Len. "Bat. Sat. Kitty."

"Cat."

"Kitty-cat." Kaho looked up at him from her perch on his lap. "Len-niichan, could we get a kitty-cat?"

"Uh…" Before Len could think up of an excuse to say no, the intercom buzzed. "Mr. Tsukimori."

"Geoffrey." Len breathed out a sigh of relief, and glanced up at the clock. It was 2 in the afternoon. "What is the matter?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but there is a Hihara here for you."

Hihara? Len sighed. Kaho, however, brightened. "Len-niichan, it's Kazu-kun!" she cried, and clapped her hands.

He scowled and muttered. "I know who it is. Send him in."

"Yes sir."

The door flipped open, and Hihara bounded in. "Yo Len!"

"Dammit, can't a person get any peace around here?"

Kaho smiled and held her hands out for their customary high five, but Hihara merely patted her head absentmindedly before turning to Len. "You're not gonna like this."

"I already don't like this." But Len had spotted The Daily News rolled under his arm. Hihara shook it open to reveal a grainy color photo, headlines screaming in sharp bold print. "'Music genius or pedophile?'"

"Who the hell wrote this crap?"

Hihara only shook his head and pointed a finger underneath the outrageous headline. Len's eyes tracked down, and he hissed. "M. Rosella…"

"She was the one that broke your parent's death on the 10 o'clock news, that goddamned old b-"

"Hihara."

"Oops." Hihara blushed. "Sorry. Forgot about the small ears."

Len ignored him, and started to read. As the passage grew longer, the accusations got uglier and uglier. "Seems she can't make up her mind whether or not it's a sex scandal with a minor or a human trafficking story."

"She's not the only one." Hihara said darkly. "Other newspapers were building on her article. I wouldn't be surprised if the New York Time's music section had a piece on you two."

Len's eyes rolled away from the pictures of him and Kahoko entering his apartment together as he contemplated the ceiling. There was a moment's pause. "What did Kanazawa say?"

"Kanayan? You know him, he's totally fine with it. Says bad publicity is still publicity and all that." Hihara tried to grin. "Wanted me to tell you to drag Kaho-chan with you the next time we hold a concert."

"Not likely." Len said coolly. Kaho, unused to being ignored by Len and Hihara, poked her head up between them. "Len-niichan, Kazu-kun! What's wrong?"

Len folded up the paper hastily. "It's nothing." He looked at Hihara, who only shrugged helplessly.

"You know reporters. Give them a few days and they'll go gnaw on some other bone." Hihara said bracingly. "It'll be over in a couple days."

"Right." But just then, the phone rang. All three looked at each other before Len got up and reached for the hand phone. "Hello?"

"This Len Tsukimori?"

Len's brows wrinkled. "That's right. Who is this?"

"You sick bastard."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me." The voice on the other side grew heavy with exertion. "You goddamned celebrities think ya'll can do whatever you want to kids? Well, lemme tell you something buddy. Here in the good ol'U.S. of fucking A-"

He hung up, shaking his head in disgust. "Harassers."

Hihara didn't bother telling Len that the caller was loud enough to be heard all the way across the room. He removed his hands from Kaho's ears. "You should have one of those screening machines for your phone, man."

"Or I can just unplug it." He bent down and yanked the phone cord off. "My cell phone is adequate to see to my day to day needs."

"Maybe. Thank god you're smart enough to graduate a few years early. No school schedule. Your niichan is a smarty pants, Kaho-chan." he said, and started to tickle her. She squirmed and shrieked in laughter.

Len sat on the sofa, his eyes tracked onto the newspaper photograph. There was a big spread on the second and third page, where a giggling Kahoko slid down a bright blue slide with him standing by the side, a hand hooked onto the side rung and smiling. A smaller one had him carrying her in his arms, her own around his neck. He recognized the hospital in the background. It was the same one they had met at.

Somebody had been stalking them since they met.

A gush of anger spilled through him, but he reined it in. A cool head was necessary right now. He looked over at Hihara and Kahoko, their heads bent together as he told her nonsensical fairytales.

"She danced and danced until she fell to the floor…"

She gasped, wide eyes fixed onto Hihara's face. "And then? And then? What happened to Giselle-san?"

"Well…"

Len shook his head, and hoped that he alone would be enough to shield her from the ugly newsprint and gossip that will surround them for the next few days.

Because hiding from it wasn't an option for them.

* * *

Len pushed the flimsy drape apart, and settled Kahoko on the soft yellow sheets. The contrast it made against her hair was startling.

Her eyes drooped, and he watched her try to blink herself awake. "Kaho doesn't want to sleep yet, Len-niichan."

"Well, that's too bad for you, chibi." He pulled up matching sheets and tucked it around her. "I'm afraid, as King of Sunshine Land," he patted the bedspread. "I can command you to do anything I want. And what I want is for you to sleep."

She giggled. Len-niichan was a lot more looser with his language than he used to be, something that not even Len had noticed about himself during the last few weeks with Kahoko. "Then then, if Len-niichan is King, what does that make Kaho?"

"My very loyal subject."

"Ehhh." She pouted. "Kaho wants to be an ohime-sama! A pri…pri…"

"Princess."

"Yes! Kaho wants to be a 'princess'!"

He smiled, and tugged on a stray lock of hair. "Well then, you'll have to listen to the King, won't you? Ohime-sama."

She grinned at him, and snuggled deep into the covers. "Hai!" She tugged on his hand. "But first, Kaho wants to listen to a story."

"A story?" He looked up, looked down. Sighed. "Very well. What story would you like, hime-sama?"

"Ummm…" Her face pinched up before her expression cleared. "The one about Giselle-san! Kazu-kun left before he could tell me what happened after Giselle-san became a 'ghost'."

Len sighed again. Leave it to Hihara to mess it up. "Giselle didn't become a ghost, Kahoko. They were called Wilis, and…"

* * *

His cell phone rang.

Kahoko, used to waking up early, was staring at the few boats sliding up and down the East River when she heard a quartet of violins, playing a particularily passionate part of Vivaldi's "Summer". She saw the phone vibrate crazily on the coffee table, and picked it up.

Knowing Len won't wake up for another hour or so, she opened it carefully as she'd seen him do when other people called, and put it next to her ear. "…Mochi mochi? Hello?"

A blast of German spilled out.

"Umm, umm! Gomen ne, Kaho doesn't understand!" she said in rapid Japanese. The caller paused. "Len?"

"Len-niichan is sleeping!"

She heard him mutter something before someone else came on. "Hello? Len?"

"Iie. Len-niichan is sleeping right now!"

"Niichan?" Confusion crept into his voice, before it cleared. "Oh! So you're Kaho-chan. Domo."

"Hai! Who is this? Do you want Kaho to wake niichan?"

"No, no, it's fine. Knowing him, he'd sleep through a nitrogen bomb. No, just tell him to call Osaki when he wakes, will you? Ja, Kaho-chan. I hope we'll be meeting you soon."

The phone clicked off.

She stared at it in bewilderment, before shrugging and going back to the wide window to look at her boats.

Hours later when Len woke, he went through two cups of black coffee and a shower before making his designated phone call to Japan.

"Kanazawa. You wanted something?"

"Yo Len. Pretty early for you to be up and about huh?"

Len scowled. His inability to wake up early and lucid was a joke among the small orchestra group he was part of. "Shut up. It's your fault for making Osaki call so early."

"Ah, well, you know that guy's out of it half the time."

"A fact that's been made apparent since this morning."

"He told me that a cute sounding ojou-chan picked up."

"And? Hihara told me that you didn't seem to mind yesterday."

Kanazawa laughed. "Don't be so defensive. But yeah, that's one of the things I want to talk to you about."

"About Kaho?" He glanced across the table, where she was playing with her alphabet soup, pursed lips forming out letters and sounds. "I don't care to have to repeat myself, but in any case, you're too late. She's already mine."

"Jesus, listen before you fly on the handle, k? Having a kid sure doesn't lighten you up."

He said nothing, only waited.

"Ok ok. Well, you know how Shoko's having her kid huh? In a couple of weeks?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Kazuki went home yesterday after he visited your place. Told me how you were living with that little girl over at that side of the pond. He forgot to ask you about coming over for a few days. Visit your homeland and all that."

There was a very awkward pause.

"You want me to fly over six thousand miles with Kahoko. Just to visit."

"Well, yeah! All those Americans, they've gotta drive you nuts. Take a break, be Japanese. Get a nice girlfriend while you're at it. Might soften you up a little." he chuckled.

"…I'm hanging up."

"Wait up, Len, I was only joking-"

Len thumbed the call off button.

Back in Japan, Kanazawa hung up the phone. "I told you it wouldn't work."

"Only because your jokes need a bit of work, Kanayan." Hihara rubbed a hand over his head, then looked at Shoko sheepishly. "Sorry. I tried."

Hihara Shoko, née Fuyumi, sat up and rubbed a hand over her back. Strands of cerulean blue clung to her forehead and neck. "Kazuki, maybe if we asked Azuma-san to run interference for us-"

"Ain't gonna work." Kanazawa shook his head. "Len's not stupid. He prolly knows why I called."

"Ahh dammit!" Hihara rumpled his hair in frustration. "That stupid, stubborn, son of a b-"

"Hush, remember the child." Shoko touched a finger to her lips as her other hand rubbed her swollen stomach. "As a daddy, you'll have to set a good example for them."

"Oh. Sorry, Shoko-sama." he winked roguishly at her before settling down by her chair and catching a hand between his own. "I promise to behave now."

She only smiled serenely as Kanazawa rolled his eyes heavenwards.

Sure enough, Len had guessed what they were trying to do. People like Hihara and Kanazawa were so obvious.

He looked at the Daily News article in disgust. It's them hiring people like M. Rosella that made him a devout New York Times reader. He picked it up with the intention of throwing it away, then stopped.

Jesus Christ. What was he doing?

He stared blankly at the roll of newspaper still clutched in his hand. He was protecting her. He was protecting them.

Oh damn. He was protecting his own pride.

His head turned up to where she was, trying to draw a picture with her pencil and a blank page from her practice books, eyes tracking several boats up and down the river. Every time a horn sounded, she would press her nose more firmly against the glass, eyes stretched as wide as possible. On the page were already some misshapen ovals resting on top of each other, squiggly lines denoting waves while wide curves arched up over it all, a four year old's effigy of the Queensborough bridge.

He was going to expose her to the media, hoping that she'll forget it soon enough. Just to thumb his nose at them.

"...I...I'm such an idiot."

He looked down at the roll again. Japan…

"Kahoko."

The small, rosy face twisted to look at him, nose flat from the cold window.

"Would you like to visit Japan with me?"

* * *

Read and review please!


	5. Across the Ocean

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating on Friday like I normally do, but I don't have internet connections at night anymore. I'm really so sorry.  
By the way, I know that some of you are uncomfortable with the huge age gap, but please, rest assured, there's not going to be anything illegal.

Maybe.

* * *

Chapter 5: _Across The Ocean_

* * *

He chose a rainy day to leave.

For Len, it was a pure treat to see Kahoko's mouth wide open, eyes shining madly as she bounced up and down on the plane seat despite the gloomy weather. "Len-niichan, when are we going to go? We've been stuck here for _hours_."

"It has only been 30 minutes, chibi."

She looked around, head twisting this way and that trying to see the most of the airport through the stingy window. "But but, Kaho wants to fly!"

A man who was stowing his bag on the rack above their heads chuckled. "Youngsters are so energetic. Your sister's a cute little thing."

"Thank you." _No point in correcting him._ Len sat back, feeling a bit claustrophobic. How do people manage to fly in economy class without being reduced to a blubbering pile?

The noise level receded as the smooth warm tone of the flight attendant floated out of speakers embedded in the arm rest. "Passengers, we are scheduled for clearance in 10 minutes. Please take a seat, and check that all seatbelts are secured. For the safety of this flight, please turn off all electronic devices until we are in the air. This includes all cell phones and music devices. Thank you."

Len saw a small tremor make its way from her arms to her hand as he bent over her to strap her in. She reached out and twined her small fingers with his. "Len-niichan, let's stay like this for a while. Kaho likes holding hands."

He made a noncommittal sound, but gave her a reassuring squeeze all the same. "Don't be nervous. You've flew before, with your parents to America."

She just nodded absentmindedly, then let out a squeal of excitement and trepidation when she felt the plane move away from JFK international airport. He watched her as she took in everything with wide eyes.

They passed incoming planes as they accelerated down the runway. Kaho watched in wonder as the strips of yellow on the runway blurred into a single line, before it grew smaller and smaller and disappeared.

They were in the air!

Her small button nose pressed hard against the glass of the window, torso twisted in her seat as the landscape of New York City spread out from underneath her. Below them, the Hudson split and flowed around Manhattan before flowing back together underneath countless bridges spanning Long Island, Manhattan, and Staten Island. Toy-like skyscrapers gleamed dully beneath the overcast skies. She gave a small delighted cry upon recognizing the Statue of Liberty.

She oohed at the miniaturized landscape as the plane elevated, and the dreary gray of the city was surrounded by brown and green landscape. Len smiled when the window was obscured by a thick layer of dark grey clouds.

The plane pushed out, and Kaho was struck silent.

Huge fluffy mountains of soft clouds speared up to contrast against the deep bowl of blue as sunlight turned their world white. They peaked out like whipped cream as the sun shone high above them.

"Len-niichan…" She turned to him, her face washed in awe as she whispered his name.

He smiled in understanding. "It's always best to fly on a rainy day. Right chibi?"

She nodded happily, hands still clasped in his own as she turned back and let her imagination run wild. By her side, Len paused before he reached for his cell phone.

And snapped a picture of golden, sparkling eyes.

* * *

It was eleven hours later when they've landed in Tokyo, two of them stuck spent in San Diego from flight delays. Not that it deterred Kahoko much. She had chattered gaily and hopped in her seat the whole trip, settling still only after she fell asleep on the second leg of the trip, her head pillowed on Len's lap. He had just sat in his customary silence, amused that there was so much energy in such a small little body.

The plane touched down with a bump, and rolled smoothly towards a terminal.

"Thank you for boarding with Continental Airlines, passengers. Please be careful upon exiting the plane. Have a nice day."

People rose and surged towards the exits. Len waited until the plane was nearly empty before picking up Kahoko. She gave a little moan and nestled her face in his neck. Smiling, he picked up a small red duffle, stepped into the terminal.

And walked into pandemonium.

"There he is!"

A small huddle of reporters broke free from the crowds and surrounded him in a blink of an eye. "Tsukimori-san!"

Len scowled in annoyance. How had they known that he'd be landing here today? He felt Kaho's body jerk awake, and merely pressed a hand against her head. "It's all right Kahoko." he murmured. "Just sit there, and do not say anything. Nothing at all."

She nodded, a little scared. " 'kay".

They shouted, a furious whirlwind of noise and flashes. "Tsukimori-san, is that the child of an older former lover?"

"Did she leave her with you when you two split up?"

"Tsukimori-san, what is your relationship to that child?"

"Tsukimori-san! Tsukimori-san!"

"No comment." he snapped. "No comment. No comment."

They pushed at him, and he pushed back, muscling his way through the crowd. The commotion had caused travelers to stop and look on in amazement, and a few of them even pointed to Len, apparently recognizing him. He kept his face impassive as the throng of reporters crowded alongside him. A hand shot out of the crowd and reached for Kahoko; it grabbed for her arm, and missed, yanking on a handful of hair instead. She gave a pain filled howl.

"Len-niichan! It hurts! Make them stop!"

The hand immediately pulled back, strands of red hair sticking to it as the owner mumbled a hasty apology. "Sorry! Only wanted to get her face…"

Len said nothing, only continuing to push his way past. When he was level with the offender, he saw that the man held a large Nikon in his other hand. He reached out, and yanked it from him.

"Hey!"

The camera was dropped and the lenses cracked as Len aimed a thin cold smile towards the white faced man. "Oops. Pardon me."

He tucked Kahoko more securely against his chest, and headed towards the exit, the paparazzi trailing behind like a parade. The door opened to the parking lot, and he groaned, seeing more news vans parked outside.

"Len!"

A door swung open forcefully from one of the vans as a woman in a black suit and sky high red heels jumped from the back. She beckoned frantically. "Hurry!"

He aimed a look behind him, saw that the press was catching up, and used his long legs to sprint towards the van. He gave Kahoko over to the woman before swinging himself up and slamming the heavy doors shut.

"Alright! Step on it!" the woman shouted. The van sped off with a squeal of rubber on wet asphalt.

The woman turned back and huffed a sigh of relief. Brassy gold buttons were just a few shades deeper than her abundance of wavy hair. Bangs came close to covering a pair of sharp blue eyes above a mouth slicked a murderous red. But before Kaho could ask about the pretty onee-chan in the short black skirt, Len sat down, and had unearthed a pink towel from the duffel, rubbing it over her wet hair. "You are going to catch your death in pneumonia." he muttered, conveniently ignoring his own sodden state. His fingers passed by the spot where the photographer had ripped out several strands of hair, and felt Kahoko jerk in pain. "Oh. Sorry chibi."

The woman watched as Len gentled his hands, and gave a loud laugh. "Sorry" she giggled, when two pairs of golden eyes turned to her, one in confusion and the other aggravated. "I just never thought to see the day when Tsukimori Len's turned into a mother hen!" She tried to cover the giggles with her sleeve, but couldn't help it when a few escaped. His eyebrows pushed harder together. "I fail to see what is so funny about catching pneumonia." he said, all seriousness.

"So you must be impervious to wind and water, huh, Superman?" she said sardonically. "Because you're not exactly dry yourself."

"Len-niichan, she's right!" Kaho gasped. She tugged the towel away from Len's hands, and reached up to pat him clumsily on the cheek with it. The sight of Len being mopped up inexpertly by a slip of a girl had the woman's lips twitching again, while something warm slid into her stomach. She cleared her throat. "So Len… not going to introduce us?"

"What?" he said underneath the towel. "Oh, right. Kahoko, stop that for a minute." He nodded his head over by the woman. "That's Amou Nami."

"Ohayo, Amou-san."

"Oh, and you must be the miniature slave! I mean, Kahoko-chan." Amou laughed again, ignoring Len's glare at the slave bit. "Tell you what. Just call me Nami-chan, k? Amou-san makes me feel old."

"Ok! Nami-chan!"

"Atta girl." She beamed. "Cute as a button, you are. I just wanna pinnnnch-"

"Amou." Len interrupted. "Now is really not the time to pull out your weird personality."

She huffed. "I'll have you know, it's not weird Len. It's unique!"

"Yes, whatever you like."

"Huh. That's gratitude for you." She mock frowned at Len. "I just saved your collective asses out there!"

"Which wouldn't need saving if journalism wasn't a job. As it shouldn't be."

"Well, hell. Don't blame me for that." She folded her arms over her heart piously. "I'm just trying to change the system from the inside. You know, if you can't beat em…" she trailed off, and aimed a razor sharp smile at him. "Then what the hell. Join' em."

"That's a very interesting philosophy, if not the least bit original. Where are we going?"

"Oh, to meet the boss." She said flippantly, looking at her nails. "He's been a little busy to come see you himself. Plus, why be the ruler of all and sundry if you can't even command your little peons to come to you instead of the other way around?"

Kahoko caught the edge of bitterness over the sarcasm, and looked at Len. He only sighed. "Amou…"

She waved striped nails at them. "Sorry. Forget I said that. Anyways, boss man said he wants to meet you guys at the Hiharas' place. Little Shoko wants to see your new sweetheart. While I" she sighed "go do some media damage control." She aimed another look at him. "I guess there are perks to being friends with a guy who owns nearly a bit of everything.

Len cleared his throat. "We're your friends too, Amou." he said quietly. Then blushed.

Her face blanked out from sheer shock for a moment. "Well." she said.

Kaho went over and tapped Amou politely on the knee. "Since Len-niichan said so" she said solemnly, "then Kaho would also like to be your friend Nami-chan."

Amou smiled, and trailed a finger down a soft cheek. "You are so sweet." she said softly. "Yes, let's be friends. Better yet" she said, her face clearing, "if Len doesn't want you over in America anymore, you can always come live with nee-chan~!"

"No." Len said irritably. "Back off."

"Awww. Well, just a thought, Kaho-chan." she winked. Then smiled to herself. "So, Len…"

"What?" he said waspishly.

"You have my phone number. You're gonna call me when Kaho-chan gets her first period, riiiight?"

Len blanched. "Oh. My…god."

"Aw, it's ok." She reached across the crowded van to pat him on the shoulder. "You'll always have nee-chan here to guide you over the sticky road of womanhood."

"Oh. My god."

The van stopped in front of an opulent mansion, and Len pushed at the door in a hurry to get out, Kahoko slung over his shoulder. Amou followed them, chuckling gleefully.

"My, this certainly looks fun."

Amou stopped laughing.

Yunoki Azuma leaned again the wrought iron frame of the gate, a pale lavender sweater tied loosely over a white button up and grey pants. He straightened and smiled as Kaho ran towards him. "Azuma-san!"

"Hello Kahoko-chan." he bent down and scooped her up effortlessly. "How was your trip?"

"It was awesome." Wide eyes shone as she waved her arms around. "The clouds were this high! And guess what Azuma-san?" she said excitedly. "The onee-chans on the planes are really nice. They said that Kaho was really kawaii!"

"Ah." He smiled. "I bet you're not the only one they thought were cute."

Off by the side, Len and Amou watched them.

"I, ah, I didn't know that they were that close." Amou said. _Or that he could show an expression like that._

Len sighed. "Who isn't Kahoko that close with? That child's affection can stretch from Canada to Mexico…then double back."

"Yeah. But I suppose that's her charm, huh?" She swung an arm over him, and ignored his resistance to it. "Look at the two of us. Me jealous over a kid, you jealous over another man. Pathetic, isn't it?"

"If you like."

"That's the problem. I don't like." She angled her head towards the house as the door flew open and Hihara bounded forward, followed by Tsuchiura and Shimizu. "There comes the rest of the geek squad."

They came forward, Tsuchiura slugging Len on the shoulder before giving Amou a hug. "Hey hot stuff. Haven't seen you for a while."

"You're seeing me now, aren't you?" she asked drily.

"Yeah, but I miss seeing your ugly mug during rehearsals." he said, smirking. "Without you there nagging and questioning at all hours of the day, it's gotten to be a little too quiet. That, and with Len-daddy gone to mother his little spring chicken, and Shoko about to give birth to her own."

Len, feeling as if a vein might pop at any moment, only scowled and said nothing.

"The boss man's been keeping me busy." Amou said smoothly. "But, speaking of work…"

"We weren't-" Tsuchiura complained.

"I gotta go do that damage control I've been promising. Even though" she said, smirking, "it isn't everyday you see anybody with the actual _cojones_ to call Tsukimori Len a pimp and a lolicon to boot."

"Ahh." Tsuchiura sighed. "I think I got around 4 hours of different news clips on tape, and a binder full of newspaper articles collected. All describing our unfortunate buddy's newest hobby…sex with little girls. Don't worry Tsukimori," he said, slugging Len on the shoulder again, "you'll find this funny when you get a little older." Ignoring Len's customary scowl, he turned back to Amou. "Are you sure you won't come in for a while? Shoko's been wanting to see you."

"No." She glanced at the other group, chattering excitedly among themselves as Hihara waved his arms wildly and Yunoki laughed. "No, I really do have a lot of work to do. Don't wanna get fired by the boss man. I think I'll go now."

"Ok then." He wrapped an arm around her, and enfolded the other one around Len. "Youth sure is beautiful, so don't stay sad for long. Well, for you, Amou. Len's already too far gone."

"Get off of me."

"Awww Ryou-kun!" Amou hugged him back and kissed him on the cheek. "You're the best pick-me-up a girl could have!"

"As long as I don't really have to pick you up." he muttered. "I might get muscle strain."

"Not my fault you're weak." She said cheerily. She waved, shouted goodbye to Kahoko, and got back into the back of the van, before it squealed away. Len could only shake his head. "Her mood is as volatile as ever."

"You know women." Tsuchiura shrugged. "Besides, anyone who can get involved with that guy-" he jerked a thumb over his shoulder at Yunoki, who was staring at the road- "has to be a bit crazy themselves, you know?"

"Hnn."

They filed back into the house, Yunoki's face smooth and composed, not betraying the turmoil inside.

Inside a large room with a fire crackling merrily in a huge marble fireplace, Hihara Shoko sat on a cushy biscuit colored sofa, knitting tiny green booties as Hihara led the group in. "Honey! I'm home!" He dropped down to his knees beside her and gave her a loud and exuberant kiss. "Have you missed me?"

"During which one of the four minutes you've been away?" she quipped, but laughed at her husband's antics as she kissed him back. Tsuchiura affected a mock shudder. "Uuugh. Married couples scare me."

"He's jealous because I got to Shoko first." Hihara whispered conspiratorially to Kahoko, before picking her up by her tiny waist and hoisting her onto the seat next to Shoko. "By the way, sweetheart, I bought you a present. Kaho-chan, this is my wife, Hihara Shoko."

"Kaho-chan. What a pretty name." Shoko laid her needles neatly in a basket and pushed it away with a socked foot, turning to look at Kahoko fully. "Konnichiwa, Kaho-chan." She held out a hand.

Kaho looked at it, unsure of what to do. Hihara laughed. "My ohime-sama is a bit formal, Kaho-chan. Shoko, darling, you're confusing her." He grabbed it instead, and pressed another kiss on it.

"Oh. Gomen ne, Kaho-chan." Shoko smiled as she rubbed her great stomach with her free hand. "Sorry." she said with a wince. "Baby's getting a bit energetic."

Kaho looked at her stomach in surprise. "There's a baby in there?" Gold eyes looked up in amazement as her small pink mouth opened wide. "Really? Truly?"

Yunoki just laughed as he dropped onto a seat next to Len, holding a cup of Earl Grey. "Really and truly, Kahoko-chan."

"Sugoi!" she cried. "Sugoi! Can you feel the baby in there?" she asked Shoko excitedly. Shoko smiled, and nodded. "Yes. Here, Kaho-chan," she took a small hand and laid it against her stomach. "Feel."

The baby kicked obligingly.

Kaho's eyes grew even wider with wonder. "Sugoi!" she cried again as she felt the baby move restlessly. She twisted around to face Len, her own shining brightly in wonder and joy. "Kaho wants a baby too! How do you make a baby, Len-niichan?"

There was dead silence in the room as each reaction took place. Len grew deadly white, Hihara and Shoko blushed, Yunoki spat out the bit of tea he'd been drinking, and Shimizu, who had been sitting in a corner practicing quietly on his cello, suddenly hit a sour note. Tsuchiura had to work hard to control the snort of laughter that threatened to rise up. "Well, Tsukimori," he said, his face red from exertion, "I guess it's time for you to give her the speech about the birds and the bees, eh?"

Kaho looked around, her face confused and just a little worried. "What's wrong? Len-niichan, did Kaho say something bad?" She slid from the sofa and ran to Len, tugging on his pants leg. A hard blush had replaced the pallor, and his eyes were wide. "I…I…" he stuttered. "Oh…god. This is too much." He buried his head in his hands as Tsuchiura lost, and let out a loud roar of laughter.

"Poor Len," Yunoki murmured. "It would have been infinitely easier if Kaho-chan was a boy."

The rest could only nod in agreement.

* * *

The late afternoon cold shower bought an irate Kanazawa at the door of the Hihara residence. "Goddammit!" he growled, bursting into the living room where everyone was still gathered, comfortable in each other's company. "Why is it still so hard to get a damned taxi in Japan?"

"Kanayan!" Hihara, who was seated at his wife's feet, sprang up to thump a hand at his back. "It must be nasty out there, huh?"

"Nasty?" He sneered. "Nasty is what I called your playing when you were still pitching a baseball around instead of spending time on your practicing. But compared to that, this shit weather is worst." His glance slid around until they landed on Kahoko, who was on her customary perch on Len's lap. "Oh. Whoops."

Len just glared at him. "This ill mannered brute you see before you is Kanazawa-san, Kahoko. Good girls won't emulate him. Keep that in mind, won't you?"

"Hai, Len-niichan! …But what's 'emulate'?"

Kanazawa snorted. "Upbraided by a guy who's barely old enough to shave." He saw Shoko struggle to stand up as he stripped off his jacket. "No, don't get up. I got it." he said, ruffling her hair. He held a big soft spot for Shoko and Hihara, something he expressed to the latter through a lot of good natured ribbing. He spotted Yunoki next to Len and Kahoko, listening in as they spoke, Kahoko's light thin voice floating between Len's lower and slightly rougher tone. "Yo, Azuma!"

"Kanazawa-san."

"Why aren't you out buying up a small Third-World country somewhere? I thought you corporate heads had more to do with their time than to hang around us common folks."

"Ah, well." Yunoki just gave him an enigmatic half smile. "They'll keep. As will the planet I have an eye on currently. It's always wiser to wait until property values lower first, you know."

"Yeah, well, lemme know when you buy a chunk of Mars, huh?" He sat down on the other side of Len, and tipped Kahoko's face up with a finger. "Hmm. Cute. Should bring up exposure. I caught you guys on the afternoon news, Len." he continued. "Why'd you have to run away from them. I had to pull a lot of strings to get that big a crowd."

"Hold on. _You_ called up the media circus?" Hihara demanded. "Why'd you have to go and do that, Kanayan? I thought you wanted them over here to avoid that kind of stuff!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kanazawa said innocently while Len shifted away from him, brows wrinkled in supreme annoyance. "I just wanted to call you guys over for a pre-concert."

"A pre-concert?"

"Yup." He shot a thumb over at Yunoki. "Azuma there had the bright idea to host some kind of charity ball, and as his family's our sponsor, he wants you guys to play."

Yunoki only smiled. "Unfortunately, as host, I cannot play with you," he said delicately, "But I do expect you to provide us with an excellent performance. It's a very important event, after all." His avuncular smile seemed to say _or else_.

"It's four weeks from now. Chalk it up to some kind of mini event before our yearly main concerts." Kanazawa said, shrugging. He saw Hihara open his mouth. "And yes, Shoko is exempted."

"As my date." Yunoki continued smoothly. "Only if she promises not to deliver that day. I don't want to have to drag up any important meetings at the eve of the ball." Shoko only smiled and nodded her assent.

"Mou, Azuma-kun." Hihara blew his bangs away from his eyes. "Quit making a date with my wife, and go get your own, yeah?"

"Aw, don't worry honeypot. " Tsuchiura sent Hihara an exceptionally lewd wink from behind Kahoko's back. "You'll always have me in the pit."

"Uuuurggh…"

The rest of the night passed as the group of friends sat together, joking and laughing. The clock struck 10 as Tsuchiura, Shimizu, Yunoki and Len got ready to leave for their own homes.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for a couple of nights?" Hihara asked as they pulled on jackets. "Me and Shoko have plenty of room here."

"No, it's fine." Yunoki pulled a long cashmere scarf around his neck. "I have work to see to back home. And as for Ryotarou, I'm afraid that even a woman like Shoko would find it difficult to have her husband's lover sharing the same residence as her, even for a couple of days."

"Stop that!" Hihara said, blushing. "It's not funny, dammit."

"The pitfalls of marriage." Tsuchiura chortled. "No more hanky panky with the hottest guy in Japan. Your loss, darling." He blew Hihara an exaggerated kiss as the darling scowled behind him. Shimizu just smiled absentmindedly. "Don't worry, Kazuki-sempai," he said, righting his cello. "Just think of the ways you can blackmail him when he gets married."

"Hey, you're right!" Hihara brightened. "I knew we kept you here for a reason, Keiichi-kun." He turned to Len, duffle slung over his shoulder as he held up a sleepy Kahoko. "What about you guys? Shoko would really get a kick out of having Kahoko stay here. Plus, we can practice on her."

"How altruistic." Len muttered. "But no thank you. We'll be more comfortable at home. Right, chibi?"

She just nodded. "Whatever Len-niichan says." she said sleepily. He just smiled, and rubbed his free hand over her bright hair. "That's a good girl."

"Ugh. Father-daughter duo. Even worse than the newlyweds." Tsuchiura made a face. "I'm outta here before my teeth rots off." So said, he swept out of the door, leather jacket swishing behind him.

"We've better go too." Yunoki nodded at Len and Shimizu. "I'll drive you, Len. Tsuchiura has Keiichi-kun covered."

They stepped out into the rain, and into the warm comforts of Yunoki's waiting limo. "Tenma-san. We'll be driving the Tsukimoris home first."

"Very good, Azuma-sama."

They drove through Tokyo in silence, Kahoko deeply asleep, curled up against Len's chest, the duffle beside them. Yunoki sat adjacent to them, his rain straight hair swept back from a long, elegant face, his lips slightly quirked. Len looked over, agitated. "What?"

His brow raised up fractionally at the rude question. "Is there a problem, Len?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Len said, his own brows drawn down. "You keep staring at us with that look on your face. It's unsettling."

"Ah." Yunoki closed his eyes, lips still slightly quirked. "How do I say this? I just thought that, out of the six of us, the peculiarity of our youngest member being a father first." His eyes opened, amused yet slightly pained at the same time. "We wouldn't have thought of it. After all, you're still a teenager… even if you have graduated university with the rest of us. A gawky kid, six years younger than us, passing by at the top of the graduating class."

Len saw the pain, and had guessed at the reasons for it. He struggled with the need to not involve himself with other's business, and the need to comfort his friend. He didn't have much people he would willingly call friend, and those that he did were very dear to him. Despite their oddity. "Is this about Amou?" he asked bluntly.

The barriers slammed closed. "Amou?" Yunoki gave a mirthless smile. "However did we go from kid genius bearing a kid to a reporter under my employ?"

"Which trite phrase should I dig up, Yunoki?" Len demanded. Yunoki merely ignored him. "Ah, look." he said. "There's your place." He pressed a button on a console above their heads. "Tenma-san, I believe this is it." He turned towards them. "Good night, Len. Do you need a hand with your bag? I shall send Tenma to help you."

"No need." Len sighed, and cursed himself for several different kinds of fool for botching it up that badly. "I've got it." He tucked Kaho underneath his coat so that the rain wouldn't splash on her, and slid out of the car. "Good night, Yunoki."

He just waved, and the car slid away from the curb.

Settling back, Yunoki let the smile slip off his face as his lips thinned. Amou? How did Len reach that kind of a conclusion? He didn't think about Amou anymore, and if he wasn't her boss, Amou wouldn't think of him either.

That's the way it should be.

He cursed softly as a picture of a woman shot into his mind, laughing, sitting cross legged on the ground despite the wet grass and her knee length skirt, bubbles forming from the end of the flimsy plastic wand she held by the tips of a narrow hand. _Oh, don't be such a dork, Azuma. A little grass stain won't kill you. Come, try it, it's so fun…_

His fist clenched, and he was glad that the privacy glass was up. His hand reached into a pocket for his cell phone as he thumbed a number and held it to his ear.

Miles away, a cell phone rang out _Go Go Power Rangers_. No less than three cameramen and a film editor rolled their eyes. "God, Amou." One of them complained. "Go get a new ring tone already. You're embarrassing the rest of us."

Amou just grinned, and shot a finger towards them. "That's why you love me." She picked it up, not bothering to see who it is. "Amou."

Yunoki closed his eyes as the noise of the newsroom floated in with her voice. "It's Yunoki."

He could practically hear her stiffen, and wished the knowledge of it didn't make his teeth clench. "Ah. Hold on a moment, Yunoki-san. Hey, guys!" she roared. "Shut up, will you? Boss man's on the phone!"

"Hey, it's the boss man? Ask him if I can get a raise, will 'ya?"

He winced. "It's fine, Amou-san. I can hear you just fine." But hearing her voice bought back floods of memories, just as it did every time he called her. Even if it is always under an official capacity. "This is just an informal checkup. On the Tsukimori matter."

"Tsukimori matter? Oh." Amou worked hard to keep the disappointment out of her voice. It was foolish, she told her. Foolish to hope, each time he called, foolish to think that… "We've managed to put the right spin on it. According to a poll we've held at the station, approximately 83% believes in Tsukimori's humanitarian actions in taking in a starving girl from off the streets. That is, of course, with the help of yours truly." She tried to play it light, a direct contrast against the heavy ball lodged against the pit of her stomach. "So, am I going to get that raise?"

"I shall give that some thought. In the morning. Good work, Amou-san." He clicked off, not wanting to hear her impersonal good bye, and slumped forward like a man in pain.

Amou stared at her own phone, tears blurring the edges of her vision. "Good night, Azuma." she said to herself softly. "Good night."


	6. Eve of the Ball

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay (again), but I was moving from one place to another, and couldn't revise and upload. Sorry!

By the way, someone asked for their ages, and I'm sorry I didn't make it clear before! Kahoko is 4, Len is 19, Shimizu is 23, Shoko is 24, while Tsuchiura, Hihara and Yunoki is 25. Oh yeah, and so is Amou.

Sorry again. And enjoy the chapter! (And Review. Review. Review. Review. *does more subliminal messaging*)

* * *

Chapter Six:_ Eve of the Ball_

* * *

Len had some difficulty edging the heavy wrought iron aside, but a hard push had the gate swinging open on oiled hinges. The garden was well tended to, the grass clipped by the housekeeper the Tsukimoris hired whenever they were in America.

He sighed. The housekeeper had undoubtedly heard of what happened to his parents, so it fell to him to take care of her questions. And her paycheck.

As well as the Tsukimori estates and finances. Although their family had nowhere near the political power or wealth that the Yunoki group enjoyed, they had their fair share of it.

He hefted Kahoko higher up, and fished out a key. The door swung open.

Inside had none of the opulence of Len's condo in Manhattan. Here the wealth was a bit more understated, pale creams accenting deeper hues of rose and ivories. His mother was fond of those colors, Len recalled, and it was here that his indulgent father had given her full reign.

He removed his shoes at the entrance before he walked up the stairs to the second level, and turned. There, by the end of the hallway, was a full watercolor portrait of his parents before his mother had given birth to him. An adoring fan had done it, and given it to them, much to their delight. Then they've gone to be great friends. His parents had that habit of befriending others easily. Len turned his head away, hoping to contain the pang that vibrated underneath his breastbone. The artist friend had came to their funeral, as well as many others, sobbing out a cacophony of grief in the chilly morn.

It was before they had a smaller funeral for Kahoko's father, who was buried a little part away from where Len's parents now slept. Whereas thousands had turned up to pay their condolences at the Tsukimori-Hamai funeral, it had only been the two of them, Kahoko's tears evaporating fast in the dry wind.

Some had criticized Len's decision to bury them in America, when they had been Japanese born and raised. But Len knew that his parents had loved New York, loved to live there and work there. So he had pushed his grief aside, ignored the calls from reporters as well as well meaning friends, and buried the two people he had loved most in the world.

Exhausted and emotionally drained, he stripped off his coat before dumping the duffle into a room that had been his own during his younger years, and carefully lowered Kahoko on the bed before removing her own small shoes and jacket. She moaned and her eyes opened, reflecting light from the streetlamps outside. "Len-niichan."

"Shhh." he hushed her quietly, bending over her. "I'm just putting you to sleep."

"Len-niichan." She repeated. A small hand reached out and stroked his cheek clumsily. "Niichan looks tired. Like otou-san does."

He smiled at the feel of her small hands looking to comfort him. "Gomen. It's been a long day."

"Len-niichan should sleep then." she said. "Come, come." She sat up and dragged him by the arm until he was sitting on the bed with her. "Kaho will tell niichan a story, and then niichan will sleep." She continued to pull at him until he laid down on the bed.

"I don't think it works like that, chibi." he muttered. Kaho's face came into view above his own, her lower lip pushed out. "Len-niichan," she said reproachfully, "You shouldn't argue."

_Ah, what the hell_. His eyelids drooped. Just a second, he promised himself. He'll rest for just a second before he tucked Kaho in, and tackle the paperwork his parents left behind. "Ok then. Go for it."

He felt small hands brush his bangs away from his face as her small high voice drifted over him. "Once, there was this ohime-sama in a castle…"

He sunk down into a deep sleep, visions of a knight in armor fighting dragons and enchanted princesses floating around his head. Kaho saw that he was asleep, and struggled not to feel offended. But then again, she always slept before Len-niichan could finish his own stories…

There was a coverlet in deep blue draped over the foot of the bed. She crawled towards them, and with some difficulty, pulled them over and crawled back to Len, tucking the sheet around him as she'd seen him do with her at night. Pressed a kiss onto his lean cheek. "Oyasumi, Len-niichan."

She wriggled next to him, and dropped off into her own dreamland.

* * *

"Urgh…"

Heavy sunlight poured through undraped windows as Len awoke sluggishly. He brushed a hand over his hair and then rubbed it over his face. It crinkled against the sparse growth of hair around his mouth.

This wasn't the master bedroom.

He moved, and went still. Curled up like a kitten next to him was Kahoko. She was normally up a couple of hours up before him. He stared at her, bemused. Maybe it was jetlag?

But that still didn't explain why he was next to her in his old bed, and not in his own bedroom.

He groaned again as the sunlight drilled a hole into his brain. "Urgh…." He scowled at the window, and rose to push the drapes down. The room darkened.

He looked down at his hopelessly wrinkled shirt, and just sighed. Shower. Coffee. Huge vats of coffee. Then maybe, just maybe, he can tackle laundry and housework.

Or at least make his housekeeper do it.

Grumbling, he moved to the bathroom with his razor and soap, leaving the door ajar.

Kaho woke up, disoriented. Red hair straightened as she sat up, the ends brushing the wrinkled bedspread. "Len-niichan?"

She looked around, and noticed that there was a door that was partially open. "Len-niichan? Are you there?" She climbed down the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

Inside, Len muttered to himself as he spread creamy white foam around his mouth and chin. There were bad memories between them, one which involved a very young and very curious Len, his mouth, and a good dollop of his father's shaving cream.

Needless to say, shaving wasn't one his favored past times. But regardless, there was no need to go around unkempt and uncivilized. He picked up his razor, and began his daily ritual of battling facial hair. He glanced at the mirror and saw a flash of bright red.

Kahoko peered in, her hair still unruly from sleep, eyes bright and alert. "Santa Claus!" she cried.

Len only sighed. There was no privacy with a kid around. "Kahoko. I'm shaving."

"Oh, so it's Len-niichan after all." She ran up to the counter, and began to wriggle up like a puppy. He just set his razor down and picked her up before settling her next to the sink. "Sit and be still."

"Kay." She stared at him, eyes tracing over his face. "Len-niichan, did you know? Christmas passed."

"I know that." He muttered, running the blades over his cheek. It was a little disconcerting having her watch him after all.

The foam was swiped away, line by line as Kahoko watched, fascination clear in her big eyes. "Len-niichan. Is shaving fun? Kaho wants to try it!"

"No." Len had a hard time restraining his eyes from rolling. "It is not fun at all. God forbid you ever have to touch the razor. I mean it, Kahoko." He snatched up the extra razor before Kahoko could get to it, and picked up the shaving cream as an afterthought. "Don't touch this."

Her lower lip trembled into a pout. "Why not? Kaho wants to try."

He sighed. "Did you know?" He shifted his eyes this way and that before his voice lowered and his head dropped towards hers. "Why Len-niichan has to do this?"

She looked at him, still sulking but curious. "No."

"It's because Len-niichan's a man." He put special emphasis on his sex, before straightening.

Her pout was definitely pronounceable now. "So what does that make Kaho?"

"A chibi." He finished swiping the razor over his clean jaw before rinsing it out and ruffling her hair. "Wait a few more years before you even start thinking about shaving."

She gave him a reproachful look before slipping down from the counter and flouncing away, Len's chuckle following her out of the bathroom.

* * *

Days flew by in Japan, with each progressing days finding Len busier and busier as they passed. He hasn't played the violin in a long time, and was surprised to find that he had missed the rigorous practice routines he had subjected himself under in the past.

As if on a schedule, he would wake up in the mornings and devote a few hours to Kahoko before someone would come along and keep her company while he practiced. Most days it was Tsuchiura who showed up, having grown very fond of the little girl. He treated her as an uncle might treat a favored niece, taking her to amusement parks or plays, or just walking along the streets of Tokyo, enjoying the sights and sound of people. "Here, Kaho-chan. Takoyaki." He skewered one and blew on it before placing it in her ready mouth.

"Oh! Ryou-kun, it's good!"

He only shook his head indulgently. "You're too skinny, shrimp. Must be all the sugar free yogurt Tsukimori's been feeding you." His mouth quirked up as Kahoko forked up another takoyaki, sauce smearing her mouth and the lacy collar of a fancy lace dress, black Mary Janes swinging underneath her. Her mouth stretched wide to accommodate the huge mouthful. "Mmm. Yummy."

"I'll bet."

Other days, Hihara would take her to the big house where he lived, and Shoko-san would be at home, calm and beautiful as always. Kahoko prized and enjoyed the tea parties Shoko held for her as much as the parks and shops Ryou-kun took her to. They had fun sitting outside in the back, flowers blooming profusely in a riot of colors as they sat at a linen covered table, trays of cookies and cakes arranged in neat platters and sweet smelling tea poured into delicate bone china. Here, Kaho could talk with another woman, talk about laces and ribbons and Shoko-san's baby.

Shoko hadn't been annoyed at Kaho's nosy but good natured questions. If anything, she was charmed and happy to answer. "Shoko-san, your belly's really, really big! Is there really a baby in there? Is it a boy or a girl?"

Shoko laughed, her gentle features brightening. "Yes. Yes. And we don't know." She looked over at her husband as he whistled on the grass nearby, polishing his beloved trumpet. Her hands rubbed over her engorged stomach in soothing circles. "Kazuki-san wanted to keep the gender a surprise. We didn't even look at the baby scans."

"Gender…? Oh! I guess." Kaho smiled winningly. "Can I hold the baby when they come out?"

Shoko laughed again. If she had a daughter, she thought to herself, it would be lovely if she had even half of Kahoko-chan's vivacity and charm... "Of course."

A loud toot interrupted the questions. "Oh look. Kazuki-san's going to play his trumpet." Shoko shifted. "I do wish I could join him."

"Shoko-san, do you play an instrument too?" Kahoko asked, gaping.

"Yes. The clarinet." She frowned a bit. "I do miss practice, but the doctor said that it's not good for me yet…not with the baby coming and all." She winced again as the baby kicked, as if to confirm the doctor's orders.

"Yahoo! Kahoko-chan!" Hihara had turned around, the trumpet gleaming in his hands. "Wanna give this a shot?"

"Can I?" she cried, and bounded over. Shoko smiled indulgently as she watched her husband gently guided smaller fingers around the stops and give her instructions. Kahoko took a huge breath, cheeks plumping out comically, waiting until Hihara gave the go-ahead. She blew energetically, the sound clear and loud. They looked at each other, grinning as Hihara gave her a small slap on the back.

Shoko sighed happily, delicate fingers tracing the lip of her teacup. Kazuki-san would make such a good father someday.

In the afternoons she would return, laden down with balloons and small gifts, bursting with joy. Most of the time, Len would still be in the soundproofed studio, practicing. She'd shrug and wait for him to emerge, working on her English and Japanese primers.

And this was how their days went.

Once, when it was Tsuchiura's turn to entertain her for the day, he took her to a music shop. The bells tinkled overhead as he pushed the door open.

An old man behind polished cases turned. "Welcome to…- ah! So, you've seen fit to visit an old man now and then huh?" He chuckled as he looked over at the little girl half hidden behind Tsuchiura, her eyes not a little wary at the familiar tone. "And you've bought a little lolita-chan to visit!"

"Hey, Kaho-chan. It's ok, he doesn't bite." Tsuchiura hefted her up easy and sat her on his shoulder, her small head nearly brushing the dusty ceiling. "This, old man, is Tsukimori Kahoko. Kaho-chan, he's just some old geezer. You don't have to pay attention to him."

"Well, how rude." the man puffed. His keen grey eyes took in the purple dress hemmed with lace at the wrist and neckline, and the matching headband before skimming over her face. "Looks a little familiar. Tsukimori you say?"

"Yup." He sat her on the counter in front of the man, who pushed his glasses closer up his nose. "Huh." he said. "Tsukimori? She's no Tsukimori. I've known a fair share of them, but she's a little too cute to look like one…"

"Len-niichan is very handsome!" she squeaked, offended. The man only chuckled.

"Sorry, ojou-chan. Didn't mean anything by it. Tsukimori Len is indeed a handsome child." His gaze cut across to Tsuchiura, who only shook his head slightly. "We'll talk later." he mouthed.

With that said, he walked over to a glossy grand piano that was the centerpiece of the store. "So, old man, have you been keeping her tuned?"

"What's the use of that when you don't even come around to play her?" he sniffed. "I'm surprised you even remembered me, with your fancy concerts and even fancier women."

A quick, charming grin flashed across his tanned face. "Don't be like that, old man. I'm here now, aren't I?" Kahoko had jumped down from the counter as he took his seat on the bench. "So, little one," he said, addressing her as she climbed up on the bench. "Got any requests?"

"Ryou-kun, you play the piano?"

"Yup." He pressed out a large, heavy chord, before twinkling his way past the lighter ones. "Been doing it for a couple years now." He sat, fingers moving, expecting a request for London Bridge or even the Snoopy Theme song, and preparing to oblige her with good humor.

Instead, she looked away, before turning back and tugging on his sleeve to bring his ear closer to her. "Ryou-chan…can you play _Ave Maria_?"

"Huh?" He looked down at her incredulously. "You want me to play _Ave Maria_?"

She nodded solemnly. "Yes, please, Ryou-kun."

"Huh." A little unnerved knowing that a four year old kid would know anything past nursery rhymes, he noodled on the keys a bit more before shrugging. "Oh, what the hell."

The aimless noise stopped as he took a deep breath. Let it out.

And began to play.

The music flowed from the tips of his fingers through the piano, and back again as they sat together, one creating music, the other absorbing it. The old man stood a little apart from them, forgotten. Everything was forgotten, but for the sound.

Tsuchiura played from memory, limber fingers coaxing the piano into giving him its best, not aware that the little girl beside him was truly listening, her eyes closed and still. When the last of the notes had faded away, they opened slowly.

He exhaled again, and turned to her. Only to find her eyes filled with tears. "Hey, Kaho-chan, what's-" She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ryou-kun." She smiled at him as the tears rolled out. "It was beautiful. I wish-" she stopped, and shook her head again. "I wish I could play that beautifully."

She hopped down from the bench, and straightened as Tsuchiura and the old man gave each other long looks. "Ojou-chan" the man said gently. "If you want to play the piano, we have classes here you can take. Or we can just have Ryou-kun here teach you."

"Yeah." Tsuchiura said anxiously. "Don't cry, Kaho-chan. Give me a few weeks and I'll teach you how to play like a pro."

She only shook her head. "No, it's ok, Ryou-kun." she said cheerfully. "Come on, you promised Kaho the circus today!"

"O-ok." He turned to the man, and shrugged, his hand tugged by a suddenly cheerful Kahoko. "See you around, old man. I'll come back before the concert tour starts. And explain."

He nodded. "Take care then." The doors tinkled shut as Kaho dragged Tsuchiura along, chattering happily about purple elephants. He slid his way back behind the counter, groaning as he sat on a chair. Arthritis, he mused, was a bitch in the old age.

His eyes wandered about, and stopped. Stuck beneath the counter was himself at the piano, wearing a monkey suit, while a younger man stood by him, a violin held in long, milk pale hands. The old man smiled at the shock of bright red hair on top of the violinist's head. "Hino!" he suddenly exclaimed. "She looked exactly like Hino! No wonder that little girl was so familiar…" She has the same color hair, he mused, but while her eyes were a bright deep gold, Hino had eyes the color of blue jays. His wife though…

Why, that little girl could pass off as their daughter, he realized. He looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, then laughed, and shook it off. As if.

* * *

Outside, Tsuchiura made good on his promise of the circus, and they sat closest to the dirt packed circle, watching white elephants parade around in extravagant headdresses, brightly colored blankets spread over their wide backs. As Kahoko laughed and clapped her hands energetically, Tsuchiura sat back and smiled, glad that she was happy again.

He never realized that today was the first time Kahoko had stopped referring to herself by name.

* * *

After weeks of practice and preparations, the eve of the ball rolled around. An enormous reception room lead to an even bigger ballroom, decorated with large bouquets of hot house flowers and matching ribbons. A tasteful sign were place in front of the door, with the words "Welcome to the 165th Annual Japanese Charity Gala" printed on it.

Caterers and decorators ran around as sound and light technicians imitated them on a small raised platform at the head of the room, some dragging mikes, others shouting to compete with the noise below them. "I said I want the mikes there, goddammit! How many times do I have to repeat myself? You there, pick up the slack! I don't mean run, I meant, pick up the damn slack on the wires!"

"Two hours and counting." Hihara, wearing an impeccable tuxedo, stood next to a resplendent Shoko, dressed in lavender silk. "Man, I know it's just for a gala, but I'm still nervous."

"You'll do fine." she said, patting his hand.

Next to them, Tsuchiura struggled to knot up his bowtie. "Dammit!" he growled, "How the hell do people do this stuff?"

"They buy one of those ready to wear ones, Tsuchiura-senpai." Shimizu murmured. He was dressed in a frilly shirt and old fashioned breeches. The orchestra was too used to his sister to ask him about it.

"Argh, I should have done that!" He snarled as it tangled around his fingers before throwing up his hands in surrender. "Screw it. I look sexy either way."

Yunoki, who was passing by, just sighed. "Ryou-kun…that's unprofessional. No, don't look at Keiichi-kun." He snapped his fingers, and one of the help ran to him. "Yunoki-san!"

"Help Tsuchiura-san with his tie please."

"Hai!"

Shimizu looked around, heavy lidded eyes scanning the ballroom. "That reminds me. Where is Tsukimori-senpai and Kahoko-chan?"

"Hmm?" Yunoki, who was scanning around for wavy blonde hair even though he knew it was two hours too early, cursed beneath his breath. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Tsukimori-senpai and Kahoko-chan."

"Oh. I have no idea. Oh wait, no, there they are." The door opened to admit a harried looking Len and Kahoko, who was scowling. "I'm sorry." he said, reaching the small group of performers. "We had ourselves a…" his eyes shifted to Kahoko before he could finish his sentence. "A crisis."

Kaho was in full pout mode. "Len-nii, this dress is _itchy_. And it's _hot_."

He started to snap, before clamping his teeth together. They could hear his molars grind against each other. "Tsukimori Kahoko, if you don't behave this instant, I'll lock you in the bathroom and shut off the lights."

They scowled at each other, Len's left eye twitching, Kahoko's face creased with equal annoyance. Shoko put a hand to her mouth. "Oh dear."

"Now, now, children." Yunoki clapped his hands together. "Settle down. Kahoko-chan," he bent down until they were eye level. "I know how you feel, but just imagine, in a couple of hours, Len-niichan's going to be more uncomfortable than you will be. See those lights?" He pointed to a couple of them that was situated above the platform. "He'll roast in his suit."

She considered it for a moment. Brightened. "I guess Azuma-kun's right." She turned around and stuck her tongue at Len. Len refrained from reciprocating the childish gesture. "Thank you, Yunoki-san." he said drily. "Knowing how hot the night'll progress just makes me enjoy my work so. much. more."

"Oh, don't mention it." was the cheerful reply. Another snap of the fingers produced another willing worker. "Fetch us some juice, please."

"Hai, Yunoki-san!"

Tsuchiura only sighed. "Damn. I guess there really is something to having enough money to be able to buy whole planets after all."

"But of course."

* * *

The charity gala opened its doors to the rich and famous, as they filed in wearing furs and discreet jewelry. Compared to American charity balls, Yunoki mused, the wealth is more toned down and very understated.

But no less impressive.

Matrons, a few of them wearing pricey silk kimonos, entered on the arms of their husbands while the less established breezed in on higher heels and shorter dresses. The room soon swarmed with hundred dollar-an-ounce perfume mixing with spicy colognes. Kaho looked around her in awe, itchy dress soon forgotten.

Hands were extended and bowed over, or if the receiver were very bold or very Western, kissed. Women chattered gaily with other women as men grouped together with cigars to talk about the newest stock exchange. She sat at the table, bouncing on her seat. "Azuma-kun, there are so many people here!"

Shoko giggled. "If we could bottle up Kaho-chan's energy and sell them," she said between smiles, "I bet we'd have enough money to rival the Yunoki coffers."

"That's only if you add in Fuyuumi money, madam." Yunoki said good naturedly. He rose. "Please excuse me for the moment. It's time to welcome them in formally." He stepped onto the raised platform, and tapped on the mike before starting on a carefully prepared speech. An orchestra was quietly seated behind him, Len and Shimizu sitting at the front, faces somber.

Kaho moved to Yunoki's seat to be closer to Shoko. "Shoko-san." she said. "Are there going to be dancing at the ball? Like in 'Cinderella'?"

"Hmm…let see." Shoko said, playing along. "Ball, check. Cinderella," she patted Kaho's cheek gently. "Check. Beautiful dress, check. Now, all we need is the fairy godmother and Prince Charming."

"That's easy!" Kaho cried. "Len-niichan is both!"

Shoko laughed again. "So he is! Well, then, I say we have all the makings of Cinderella tonight. Oh, look, they're about to play!" They fell quiet as the first strains of Len's violin drifted towards them, followed by the deeper resonance of Shimizu's cello. "Oh." Shoko sighed. "It's beautiful. Of course, I've heard this piece before, but it never fails to take me by surprise just how good Len-kun and Keiichi-kun is. How I wish I could play with them."

Kaho said nothing.

Bit by bit, the orchestra behind Len and Shimizu started to play, sneaking into the piece like a thief stealing into the night. The music soared. Kaho watched as Len's face contorted on a particularly tricky bar, his fingers flying. By contrast, Shimizu just played as he always does, lips slightly parted. They both had their eyes closed.

When it ended, the room burst into polite applause as Len and Shimizu stood at the head of the orchestra, bowing. They saw that both men had a fine film of sweat on their face as they stepped down, and the orchestra began to play a ballad, quieted just enough to allow for civilized speech. Kaho slipped down from Yunoki's chair, intending to run straight to Len, but Shoko held her back. "Kaho-chan, let's wait a while before you go. Len's in a conversation right now."

And indeed, a circle of influential men surrounded Len and Shimizu, brightly capped teeth flashing as they congratulated them. "That Yunoki boy is smart to have founded a group that includes such talented players." They laughed again, loudly.

Len only bowed his head slightly. "You honor us, Kirishima-san."

Kaho wriggled in her impatience. "Shoko-san! Kaho wants to go see Len-niichan!" She broke free from Shoko's grasp, and ran off.

Kirishima had an arm draped casually around Len's shoulders, much to Len's annoyance. "Of course, Tsukimori-kun, we've heard much about your genius. The things you can do with a violin! Takes straight after your father, boy…" he drawled, feeling the younger man stiffen. "But then again," he continued, addressing the rest of the group, who were looking distinctly uncomfortable, "We know how talent is hereditary, eh?"

"If you'd like."

"Oh, don't be so stiff on us, boy!" Kirishima said, jovial smile firmly in place. "You'll never get ladies with that ice face of yours. You wouldn't want to scare away the girls now!"

Len opened his mouth in irritation, but before he could say anything, a streak of red arrowed directly for him and before Kirishima could say anything else, Kaho had her arms wrapped around Len's leg. "Len-niichan!"

"Kahoko." Steadying himself, he bent down to pick her up, breathing in the scent of kid shampoo and strawberry scented soap. "How many times have I told you that you shouldn't run indoors?"

"Or on the streets, or by the pool, or with scissors." She recited dutifully, eliciting a rare smile from Len. Kirishima blinked in shock. Nor was he the only one. One of the junior associates elbowed another. "Hey, is that Tsukimori _smiling_?"

"But Kaho just couldn't wait. Len-niichan, that was _awesome_!" Kahoko said, wide eyed and excited. "It was different from otou-san's playing, but niichan did this really cool thing when the fast part came in, and…and…!"

"Kahoko-chan." Shimizu tapped her on the shoulder patiently. "What about me?"

"Oh." Tiny lips pursed as she considered. "Shimizu-kun was also awesome. But, Len-niichan was just really, _really_ sugoi." She looked back at Shimizu, eyes filled with apologies.

He pulled on a mock face, playing along. "All that hard work." he said, shaking his head sadly. "Kahoko-chan, you truly wound me to the quick." He ambled away, muttering about canapés. Kahoko turned back to Len, eyes bright. "And then, Len-niichan, when Shimizu-kun came in and you were playing with him, and then he played and then you played, and then he played-"

Len spotted a passing waiter, and snagged something unidentifiable off the black tray. He stuffed it into Kahoko's chattering mouth. "Shush. This is most undignified." The somber tone contrasted with the smile that never left his face. Kirishima cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Ah. So, Len-kun…" He hitched back his oil-salesman smile, and aimed it at Kahoko. "May I ask who this charming ojou-chan is?"

"Charming?" Tsuchiura slipped in between them, eyes rolling. "Hey Len. Great performance, you made my heart pitter pat and rivers run down my face, all of that. Anyways," he turned back to Kirishima, who was frowning at the interruption. "Let me tell you, she might look adorable, but that little monster is the messiest eater, ever. By the time I got back home yesterday, the ice cream had dried." He hefted a long suffering sigh. "I liked that sweater. It was cashmere too."

An indignant cry sounded out. "Heeeey! Did not! We didn't even have ice cream yesterday!"

"Did too." Tsuchiura tossed back, and slid an arm around Kirishima much as he had done to Len earlier on. "But anyways, if you thought that Tsukimori had talent, then you should really come up to the front and listen to my piano solo…someone told me once that I'm so good, I could make an angel's song look like American vaudeville." His head turned, and he winked at Len before continuing with his patter. The group of men left behind hurried to catch up, secretly admiring the way Tsuchiura was steamrolling their boss flat.

Len, left carrying Kahoko in the middle of the floor, only looked at her, and shrugged. "Well, at least one can say that Tsuchiura helps his friends in times of need."

"Yup!"

They returned to their table, where Yunoki was sitting with Shoko once more. He smiled at them over the rim of his wineglass as they approached.

"Len."

"Yunoki." Len turned his head to see Tsuchiura rambling on without a hitch, Kirishima turning progressively redder as he was pushed around. "I forget how scary Tsuchiura can get sometimes."

"Oh, I agree." Pale fingers brushed a long strand of hair back. "But there's no doubt that Ryou-kun has helped us defuse an otherwise nasty confrontation. Even though he was trying to provoke you. I've heard that his son wanted to be a classical violinist, and his doting father was displeased at the rate you surpassed his own flesh and blood. Then again, Kirishima-san is an important man, and we cannot offend him…regardless."

"That's right." Shoko said serenely. "After all, Kirishima-san is a huge contributor to both the Yunoki and the Fuyumi Groups, respectively, and we are glad to be able to cooperate with such a great man. Even if he is a bastard." she finished cheerfully. "But you won't tell him I said that, would you Azuma-kun?"

"No, nor would you tell him that I said he's an insufferable pig of a man, would you, my dear Shoko-san?"

"Oh no. Then I'm glad we have such a perfect understanding." They smiled at each other, Shoko sipping delicately at her tea. Len just sighed. He had the weirdest friends sometimes.

They stood as waiters began to shift tables, creating a space in front of the platform. Tsuchiura had just completed his own piano solo, much to the pleasure of those who paid a hefty ticket price to be able to attend, and was now being tailed by an agent who would "love to represent him in all sorts of legal and contractual matters-". He winded through waltzing couples, and seeing a curvy body wrapped in a red silk dress, grabbed at his chance.

"Amou!"

The dress turned to reveal a dipped bodice and flowing material. "Tsuchiura!"

"Quick." he hissed. "Dance with me." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the throng, making her trip on high wobbly heels. "Oh, sorry…"

"Are you out of your tiny mind?" she demanded furiously, righting herself. "I'm here to do a _job_, Tsuchiura, not to hang on your arm and make you look good-"

"For god's sakes, Amou." Tsuchiura said, his eyes pleading. "There's some wacky guy chasing my ass wanting me to sign a contract so that _he_ can look over my contracts. Help me out here huh?"

She blew her displaced bangs out of her eyes in irritation. "Goddammit, look at what you did to my hair."

"You're beautiful." He started to place large, exaggerated kisses all over her hand, scandalizing the few who were waltzing sedately beside them. "You're gorgeous, you're lovely. Men can't resist you."

"Oh, really?" she said drily, moving with him.

"Yes, _really_. Have pity on me." he begged.

"Argh. Fine. One dance. Only one. But," she snarled close to his ear. "You make me miss one second more than necessary in covering this shindig, just one second more, and I'll personally send your number to every contracting agency within a five mile radius of wherever you happen to live. Right here in Japan."

"Good thing I can live in New York." he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing. You're the best, Nami-chan." he said, exasperated. "I owe you tons. Kiss kiss hug hug, and all that."

They waltzed for a few minutes in silence.

"…Ryou-kun."

"Hmmm?"

A sharp jab of a pencil thin heel on his left instep had Tsuchiura hopping around in pain as she flounced away. "Don't," she said sweetly over her shoulder, "call me Nami-chan."

Signaling her cameraman and assistant to follow her, she swept away to another corner of the room, leaving Tsuchiura hopping to a nearby table to nurse his foot. The cameraman let out a soundless whistle to his companion. "God. What a woman."


	7. Eve of the Ball II

Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: _Eve of the Ball II_

* * *

He had seen them together, and his blood heated, pulse slowing before speeding back up again. He had the wildest urge to punch something, hard. No, he shouldn't do it, it was uncivilized, it was barbarous…

It'd be a hell of a lot more satisfying than just fantasizing his desire to sink a fist into Tsuchiura's face.

He remained still for another couple of minutes, breathing hard through his nose and counting to ten. As a fairly reasonable person, it was a technique he never had to employ…before Amou.

4…5…he can feel himself calming, bit by bit. He reached 8. He was calm, and quiet. It meant nothing to him. She can dance with whoever she wants, it was no concern of his. She can whisper and rub her body against all the men she wants-

No! His brain raged at him while his heart throbbed in agony. She was his, she was his, she was-

Dammit.

Shoko looked over at Yunoki, her smile hidden by the teacup. He was not the only one who seen Tsuchiura waltz with Amou. But then again, she mused, Azuma-kun's a man. Sometimes they miss things. Like the very annoying man who was following Ryou-kun around as soon as he got off stage.

She set her teacup with a clink against the matching china saucer, and bit her lip. "Hmmmm…" The sound jolted Yunoki out of his reverie. He looked over and saw that Shoko was wearing an expression of deep concern. "Shoko-san? Is anything the matter?"

"Oh! Azuma-kun. Can you tell?" she laughed. "It's nothing, really. I was just wondering where Nami-chan was. She said she was covering for a gossip columnist who got sick and couldn't come."

"Amou?" _Dammit._ Yunoki feigned unconcern. "I don't know. Last time I saw her, she was in that corner." There was no way in hell he'd ever admit that he watched his one time lover get intimate with his friend and fellow musician.

"Really? She was planning on throwing a baby shower for me, and we were going to finalize our plans together since she's going to be busy until then, but today's the only day left so I wanted to talk to her-Oh! She's heading out of the door!" Shoko made to stand up, then plopped back down with a sigh, eyes closed. "Oh…oh…"

"Shoko-san?" She heard a trace of panic in his voice, and almost smiled. Poor Azuma-kun. "Shoko-san, are you all right? Do you want me to call Kazuki?"

"No, no. I don't want to worry him." She said, and laughed it off. "I'm just so tired these days. With the baby coming so _soon_ and all…"

She could literally see him pale behind her closed lids.

"Oh! Azuma-kun." She opened her eyes wide, then lowered them again. "No, I can't ask…" Their eyes swept over to where Tsuchiura was away, babying his foot, to where Len and Kahoko was, a couple tables further down, to Shimizu chatting with a matron. Hihara was on the platform, playing a jazz ensemble. "I…please. Azuma-kun. Can you just tell Nami-chan that I want to meet her next week? Next Wednesday. I'm afraid she might leave before I can tell her…It's no problem, right?"

Yunoki, caught between honoring a request and unstable emotions, considered raising a hand to snap for a servant, but his eyes caught Shoko's. It lowered. "Fine. I'll tell her myself then. Please excuse me, Shoko-san, this will take just a few minutes…"

He bowed to her, smile in place, before threading his way through the crowd, barely stopping to talk to anyone who tried to engage him in conversation. Shoko made sure he was out the door before sitting up, chuckling. Men. God knows they try, but…she looked over to where Len had Kahoko in his arms, waltzing. Kahoko's eyes were shining madly as Len twirled her around, hands clasped with one of his own, both of them smiling at each other. She sighed, her heart melting. Len was definitely good father material.

* * *

A light drizzle covered the trees and flowers of the large estate the ball was held at as lights flashed against the dew covered shrubbery. The cameraman cursed. "What the hell, man? When is freaking Kobayashi at the weather station _ever_ gonna get it right?" He cursed again, shielding his precious equipment the best he can with his coat.

The assistant, well used to the faulty predictions of their weatherman, only pulled out an umbrella. "That guy operates on trial and error." He mumbled. "Problem is, weather likes to do funny things. Like change on a day to day basis. He'd have better luck telling us there's rain every day."

The front doors opened as Amou came out. She glanced up at the darkened sky, groaning. "What the _hell_, Kobayashi?" She pouted, already feeling her hair go limp.

The two men just gave each other dark looks.

The cameraman shivered. "Dude, this rain's gonna wreck this baby." He gestured at the equipment hidden under his coat. "Want me to drive the van back? I'll drop this guy off on the way."

"Appreciate it." The assistant muttered drily. Amou groaned again.

"Yeah, sure." She said distractedly, wincing. "I'll call a cab or something. Drop off the stills in my box, would you? I'll look through them tomorrow morning."

"Will do, Reporter-sama." They both saluted her, keeping straight faces. They ran off to where the dusty little van was parked, all the way at the back of the lot, as far away as possible from the shiny limos and gleaming cars that cost the average salary man a year of his pay. Before taxes.

Alone, Amou walked down from the grand doors down the white stone steps, hoping that the skinny ice picks glued to the bottom of her shoes won't snap off and toss her down the steps. She'd rather find some nicer (and less humiliating) way to go than from a broken neck, thank you very much.

But compared to the stifling heat inside the ball, the mist was cool and refreshing. Oh, what the hell. She drew her wrap away, and unpinned her mass of hair, sighing as she felt water spray gently against her flushed cheeks and shoulders.

That was how he found her.

Silk wet from the rain molded a lush body like a second skin as her head was thrown back, eyes closed. A waterfall of hair waved down her back and over her bare shoulders. He wasn't close enough to be able to see the curve of her cheek flowing into a lovely, creamy neck , but his imagination was virile enough for him to imagine his hands sliding possessively over her body…or his mouth…

He heard her give a little moan. "Oh, this feels _so _good…" His fists clenched as his libido went into overdrive.

_This is ridiculous, _he thought to himself. _Standing here like some moonstruck teenager. Just go down there, relay Shoko-san's message, and be done with it._

_Then just take her, rip off that silly excuse for a dress, drag her to the ground and…_

"Damn." he whispered. He stayed where he was for a few moments behind a grand pillar at the top of the stairs, watching her. Watched as she glanced around, and shrugged.

Amou didn't see anyone outside, and in any case, the ball was far from over. It was still 8, and, she giggled, the ball doesn't end till midnight. But still, her feet was killing her, and since she doubted that there would be a fairy godmother around to conjure her up some gel soles… She bent, took off the flashy heels, and sunk her feet in the manicured grass, moaning once more. "Oh…god."

Oh god indeed. A few more seconds of this was liable to kill him. He struggled not to remember the way those blue eyes had gazed at him, or how that throaty voice had caressed his name before letting it slip past those lips as he walked down the steps, his back ramrod straight. The soft soles of his hand tooled leather shoes whispered over the wet grass as he approached her. Her eyes were still closed, mouth parted slightly.

"Amou-san."

"Oh!" Her eyes flew open, clearing as they centered on him. "Azu…-Yunoki-san. What a surprise."

He merely raised a brow at her, slipping on his usual enigmatic smile. "Yes. You seem to be enjoying the ball."

"Oh yeah." She said, drily. "It's been a bucket of champagne." He only stared at her, and she started to fidget. Damn, after all this time, the man could still make her nervous with a look. "Hori couldn't make it today," she said, falling back on work. Work was a safe subject. "So I'm covering for her."

"Ah, that would explain it." he said. "I must admit, I didn't expect you to come today. Of course, if you had wanted an invitation, I would have seen fit to supply you with one." He moved fast, pinning a surprised Amou in his arms, her own trapped against her side. She stood still for a blank moment, before she started to struggle. "Yunoki-san-!"

"After all," he said softly. "A true gentleman stays polite and friendly with their employees. Even if one of them happens to be a former lover."

She stiffened. "Don't!"

"Don't what?" he asked politely. "Don't do this?" His arm banded around her around her waist, crushing her to him. "Or this?" The other hand buried itself into her hair, gripping them and yanking her head back until her face was directly below his. "Or…this?" He whispered, as his lips descended. She tried to turn her head away, but his hand had a tight hold on her hair still. His lips brushed hers once, and that was all the warning she had, before he plunged in, his mouth harsh against her own. She cried out, and he didn't know if it was from pain or from arousal. Didn't care.

She couldn't hold out against his onslaught. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes as her mouth was released, long enough for her to mouth his name pleadingly before he took her under again, savagely.

"So cruel." she murmured when he released her for the second time. "So cruel. Azuma…please. Stop."

He looked at her, before pushing her away from him, fists clenched helplessly. But his voice was as calm as ever. "A man tends to forget." he said whimsically, while Amou stared at him. "But I find that I don't like you dallying with Ryou-kun. A man has to look out for the interests of his friends, and I find it prudent to remind you how…distasteful I find it sharing former lovers with immediate acquaintances."

"I…I don't get it." Amou shook her head, and hanks of wavy hair covered her face, making her look like a forlorn mermaid. He watched dispassionately as color flooded her face. "Oh! Oh, you despicable-!" She swung her hand out. He caught it in his own, and twisted, ignoring her cry of pain. "Madam. Do not provoke me." He dropped her hand. "Anyways, I am also here to tell you, at the request of Shoko-san, that she is willing to meet you at your convenience next week, for the baby shower. That is all."

He looked at her, and wanted. After all these years…

"I have kept you out." He looked up, as if just noticing that it was raining. "As I do not want one of my most…diligent and hard working employees sick, I shall ask my driver to send you home first."

She was not going to cry at his callous treatment of her. She wasted all the tears she had for him in this lifetime, and there was no way he would wring out any more. "No need, Yunoki-san," she said flatly. "I would hate to inconvenience you by depriving you of your driver." Her face was a hard, emotionless mask, and Yunoki felt a pang somewhere in his heart for having caused it. "I shall take a cab."

"Don't be stupid." he said. "Just take the car." His hand closed over her wrist in a firm, yet impersonal grip. "I don't imagine you've had much cause in your life to ride in a limousine, so why don't you take advantage of it? Just think of it as a boss treating his worker. Or…" his voice softened. "Think of it as a favor from a former lover."

"I'd rather think of you selling little ice cream cones in hell." she spat.

"That's the spirit." he said condescendingly. Amou Nami was never one who could keep her emotions on a leash for long, and they both knew it. He flicked open his cell phone, keeping his grip on Amou. It was just to keep her from running away, he assured himself. Not out of any misplaced desire to hold any contact with her as long as possible. "Tenma. The car, if you please."

"Yes, Yunoki-san."

He dragged her with him back to the circle shaped driveway at the foot of the stairs. A particularly rough patch of grass had her tripping over a heel, and onto Yunoki's back. "Oh! Sorry…"

He just turned and sighed. "Nami." His grip on her wrist loosened as his hands curved around her shoulders to steady her. "Why do you wear those ridiculous shoes when we both know you're about as graceful as an ostrich?"

She smiled. It was the exact same question he had asked her, a long long time ago. With that same exasperated look too. "Goes with the package, boss man." she replied easily. "A package in which you pay for."

"Good lord. I never knew female reporters in my employ are thus burdened." He smiled back. "Shall I reimburse you with hazard pay?"

"It would be very much appreciated." she said. They stood together in easy camaderie, something both had missed badly during their cold war. What had happened to their friendship? They eyed each other, his hands still on her shoulders, both wanting to ask the same question. Amou opened her mouth, but before her mind could catch up, a car horn sounded as a long, pristine white limo stretched past them on the driveway. The driver opened the passenger door. "Yunoki-san."

"Tenma." His hands squeezed before they let go, and he shoved her forward. "You'll be driving her first." He gave Amou a nudge into the back seat. "Dry off when you get home." he ordered. "I really don't want to find my best reporter sick with pneumonia tomorrow. And for god's sakes," he added, "stop wearing heels to work."

He slammed the door closed on her retort, and watched as it drove away.

Inside, he found Shoko sitting next to her husband, hands intertwined. "Shoko-san." he said, shaking his head reproachfully. "You would ditch me for your husband?"

Hihara, sweaty but exhilarated, beamed at him. "Sorry Azuma." he said, grinning. "I'm here to take my lovely wife back." Azuma saw his thumb caress Shoko's knuckles lazily, and felt another pang.

"Well" he said, "I know when I'm not wanted. But don't forget, you owe me another extemporary performance in an hour."

"Since when have I been anything but?" was the counter as Azuma walked away, trying to control his reaction to Hihara's display of affection. "How pathetic." he murmured to himself. "How very, truly pathetic."

As the night ended, the shiny waxed cars and limos glided down the driveway one by one as their glittering recipients stepped away from the cold drizzle and into heated interiors. Yunoki stood just inside the doors, shaking hands and pecking cheeks as he wished his guests a good night.

Inside, the orchestra and band packed up as wires were rolled up and tables cleared in a frenzy. The flowers, kept fresh and pretty, were placed in individual glass vases, with the usual note to send them to the nearest hospital from the host himself.

Len, already meticulously packed, held up a flushed and hiccupping Kahoko. "Who," he said furiously, "Was the complete _idiot_ who gave her alcohol?" His stare aimed straight across to Tsuchiura, who colored.

"What?" he colored. "Why do you look at me first? I mean, maybe she just got a little overexcited."

"Because the only one stupid and indulgent enough to do this _would be you." _was the irritated response. Kaho giggled and patted Len on the head, misjudging her distance and smacking him full in on the left eye. They all winced in sympathy. "Len-niiiiiiiii… stwop picking on Riiiyouu-…uu…-kun…he had bwubbles inna cup…pwetty…"

Hihara looked as if his gut might give out at any moment, eyes watering from the effort to reign in the laughter. "Oh-oh my-god, Ryou-kun," he said weakly, "I can't believe you-!"

"It was pretty amusing to see Kahoko-chan run around and cluck like a chicken." Yunoki said, his tongue pressed firmly against his cheek. The eye Len had trained on Tsuchiura suddenly grew hair. "You…!"

"I swear I didn't know about it!" he squeaked. "I just left it there for a minute, and by the time I turned around, Kaho-chan had already emptied the glass!"

"That woman that was flirting with Tsuchiura-sempai really was pretty." Shimizu murmured. "I wouldn't be surprised at sempai taking his eyes off of Kahoko-chan for a minute."

"Keiichi, dude," Tsuchiura muttered. "Way to help me out here."

He only shrugged. "Just facts, sempai. Just facts."

* * *

Kahoko, dressed neatly in a demure corduroy skirt and a linen blouse, stood behind the oak door that lead to the study room, and tipped her head carefully to the side. The edge of the door stopped to reveal her Len-niichan, sitting in an enormous leather-backed chair, countless sheaves of paper covering the wide mahogany desk in front of him. The desk light was on, although the sun was still high in the sky, light trailing through the tall glass windows at his back.

She watched him as he sighed, eyes trained on official seals and elaborate headers behind a pair of narrow reading glasses. Long lashes fluttered against the lenses as he blinked occasionally, but the blue fountain pen never cease to stroke lines against the official looking documents in front of him.

He was also dressed neatly in dark wool pants and a white shirt, his hair carelessly styled. She sighed. Len-niichan was so handsome…

He looked up, and she dodged back behind the door. After several moments, she heard the pen scratch, and bent back to spy on him.

He looked up again. She dodged. But there was no mistaking the giggle. Len smiled, but he made his voice stern. "Kahoko."

There was another giggle behind the door, but she remained silent.

"Kahoko." He repeated. "I know you're there."

"You caught me, niichan!" she said cheerfully, her waist length hair swinging out as her head dipped to the side, looking at him past the edge of the door. She swung back. "Let's play again!"

"Why don't you come here?" he countered. Already, they have established several habits and games through living together for a couple months, and this was inevitably one of them.

"Iiyaaa~!" Was the reply. "The mad dragon will eat Kaho up!"

"Oh?" He got up quietly, and walked to the door, the rose and cream carpet muffling his footsteps. "The mad dragon can also do this too." He reached out, and grabbed her suddenly. She let out an ear splitting shriek, and collapsed in a fit of giggles as Len lifted her into the room, and began to tickle her. "Haha, hahaa! Len-niichan, stoooop!" They fell on the floor, laughing.

"Nuh uh." He banded an arm around her small waist to prevent her from squirming out. "Mad dragons requires a magic word. But in the meantime…nom nom nom nom." He rubbed his hair against her sensitive cheek and neck, making her burst out in another explosion of giggles.

"Wow. Tsukimori Len, laughing? I know people that would pay to see this."

Flushed faces glanced up at the door. Amou Nami leaned against the wooden frame, wrapped in a cashmere sweater of deep blue to set off her eyes. Wool slacks dropped in a straight line from her tiny waist as killer blue heels sanded down to a needle point at the heels. "Nami-chan!" Kaho cried. "Ohayo!"

Len's face flamed as he too stood up. "Amou." he said stiffly, brushing lint from his clothes.

"Well, at least one of you is happy to see me. Oh, don't let me interrupt," she added mischievously. "Just let me call up my cameraman, huh? I can make a lot of money from this…"

"You might have knocked." Len said, irritated.

"What, and miss out on this scene?" She bent to give Kahoko a hug. "So cute!" she crooned. "Her pictures definitely did not do her justice."

"What pictures?"

"What pictures?" Amou repeated slyly. "Why, don't you read the American tabloids?" She unearthed a roll of glossy magazines from an overlarge handbag, and tossed it down on the mahogany desk. "There are some Japanese ones there too, but I managed to block most of them from publication. Tugged on so many lines, it nearly got into a tangle."

Len ignored her as he stared at a picture of Kahoko and himself in the airport, her head cradled protectively against his neck. "Jesus Christ."

"Yup."

He picked one up, and began to leaf through it. "Well." he said, brow furrowed. "At least there's no mention of child sex trafficking…"

Amou just smirked, and picked up another rag with the tips of her manicured fingers. "Don't be so sure, darling." She laid it flat on the desk, and flipped it open, until a bright, glossy picture laid facing the ceiling, the two of them hand in hand, Kahoko dressed in one of her frillier outfits. The ruffles and lace made a jarring difference next the simplicity of Len's dark sweater and wool slacks. He simply groaned.

"Of course," Amou said, "There's not so much of this stuff in Japan. News here die down easily."

She was looking at him, the smirk gone. "You want me to stay here." Len said slowly.

She watched him crinkle up the tabloid into a ball. "It's better to stay in Japan for now, Len. You know as well as I do that this kind of stuff stays for a long time. How do you think this will affect Kahoko?"

"She won't be affected." he said evenly. "I won't let her be. And I won't run away a second time."

"She's Japanese!" Amou argued back. "She should stay here. With everybody. We can't help you the next time you're halfway around the world."

"So that's it." He looked down on Kahoko, who watched them with anxious eyes. "You want to keep her."

"And you."

He shook his head. "You want her." Kahoko came to him, and he stroked a soft cheek with a finger.

"Len." Amou reached out a hand, wanting him to understand. "You're important to us too. But you're still young, and we didn't think that it was good idea for you to take on such a big responsibility. It's not only you at stake, her future also depends on this. "

"It's also easier to keep an eye on me if I stay here, right?" Amou resisted a wince as Len gave her a hot glare from beneath his eyebrows. "The answer is no, Amou."

"How are you going to feel when she's going to get in your way- "

"No." He picked up Kahoko, who was still oddly mute. "Come on, chibi. We'll be in the parlor." he added, before striding out of the room.

Pushing the door to the room open, Len settled her in a chair before disappearing into the small kitchen attached to the other side. He came back with a tray, and settled it onto the table. She still hasn't moved.

He couldn't see Kaho's face, but she was too silent. Normally, the kid never shuts up. "Kahoko?" He bent down, the scene with Amou wearing his patience away. Only to see that her face was red, small milky teeth biting furiously on her lower lip. "Hey, what's this now?"

"Len-nii…" She sniffled, and Len felt a small moment of horror. What did he do wrong? "Stop that. There's no need to cry."

"Len-nii…Are you mad at me?"

"What? Where did you get an idea like that from?" He sat down, and pulled her onto his lap as big fat drops started to fall. "There's no way I would be mad at you."

"But Nami-chan said that Kaho was a 'big responsibility'!" she cried. "And that I'm going to 'get in your way'. Len-niichan, I don't want to be a bad thing."

"You're not a bad thing." Len said fiercely. "Forget what Amou said." He glared at the doorway, where Amou stood, her back straight. She paled, and backed away.

Kaho buried her face on his collar. "So, you want Kaho to stay with you, nii-chan? Kaho's not bad?"

"No. Kaho's not bad." His hand fisted at her back, before rapping her lightly on the head. "Of course I'm keeping you. Don't think about stupid stuff anymore. And don't think I didn't know you were wiping your snot on my shirt."

She giggled, her face blotchy but still bursting with childish charm. "Nuh uh. Oh, tea!" She nuzzled him again, before making a beeline for the sugar pot. He watched her as she climbed onto a chair, her skirt poofing about her small bent legs as she spooned sugar cubes into a small china cup. Yes, he was keeping her. For sure.

Amou stayed a bit beyond the door frame, covered by the plank of wide oak. She could hear the clink of cup on saucer, Len's exasperated voice admonishing the large amount of sugar Kaho laced her tea with, her giggles. She tapped a toe against the carpeted floor, unsure of what to do, trying to block the familiar pain of looking at Kahoko's bright smile and wishing. Remembering silly daydreams of holding a similar little girl, or a bright little boy in her arms. Wanting, always wanting.

In her happy daydreams, the girl had long, straight raven locks, the boy her own riotous curls.

There was guilt when she heard the little girl's fondest wish to stay with her dearest onii-chan, and she had a hard moment trying to smother it. But wasn't having Len stay in Japan better for both him and those who love him?

_You just want Kahoko to stay_, a nasty little voice whispered in her ear. _You want to dream. You want to pretend._

_No I don't._

She ignored it, but not before a small shudder escaped her.

_Yes you do…_

* * *

Read and Review please, it might just get me through finals x_x


	8. Intermisson DAY

*Please note that this one shot has nothing to do with the story. But regardless, enjoy!

-Caliphae

* * *

**Interim: _DAY_**

* * *

"Hi."

The first thing he noticed was her bright red hair, a contrast against the blue ocean, and even bluer skies. She smiled at him, and tilted her head, eyelashes fluttering.

He wanted to touch her. It hurts. It's all he could think. It hurts. _I want you._

"Are you from around here?" she asked him. "I haven't seen you around before."

He sat on the white wall separating civilization from nature, his feet planted firmly on the asphalt, facing away from the ocean. She stood on shifting sands, and he wants to swing his feet around until they faced each other. He wanted to look at the sea, and her with it.

"…"

She frowned, but sat so that her back touched his. "You know," she said to him, "I don't think we've met before. But you seem very familiar. Wow, that almost sounds like a pick-up line." She swung her legs against the wall. Thump, thump. He could feel each separate bump as her back pushes against his.

"You're too young to use them anyways."

"Nuh-uh! I turned 13 yesterday." Her head is thrown back, and strands of red hair brushed over his shoulder, winging across his cheek. He frowns, and his hands clenches.

"Didn't your mother tell you what happens when you talk with strangers?"

"Well, it's not like you're offering me candy. I wouldn't mind if you do though."

"Should I call up a car while I'm at it?" was the sarcastic response. She laughs.

"Hope so. I have to return home soon anyways, and it's so boring walking by myself." She stands up again, brushes off her dress. "Well, might as well get going. Mom hates it when I'm home late." She climbs over the wall despite the dress, and stands in front of him, grinning. "Are you going to come again tomorrow?"

"…No."

"Awww. All of my friends are off on summer vacation, and I was hoping…" She looks down at her shoes, then glances up again. His face was still expressionless. She sighed, and gave it up as a bad job. "Well, never mind then. Say, onii-chan, d'you have a name?"

"I might."

She waits, face expectant. He sighs. "It's Tsukimori."

"Well, gosh, that wasn't so hard right?" She smiled with all the audacity of a teenager, and was rewarded with the slightest twitch of his lips. "I'm Hino Kahoko, and I live there if you've ever a mind to visit." She turns her back to him, and points. "You can see my house if you squint reaaaaally hard."

"Do you normally tell every Joe, Dick, and Harry where you live?"

"Hmmm." Her face scrunched up. "Nope. I don't know why I did either. But I can trust you, right? You won't sell me off to any, say, Vikings looking to ravage and plunder?"

"Vikings? Ravage and plunder? What century is this?"

"It could happen." she tells him, pouting slightly. "Talking about tax people just aren't as romantic. Or so onee-chan says. I guess she really likes those novels."

He didn't reply, only looked at her with the same patient expression he'd had on the whole time. She blushed slightly. "Well, um. I guess I'll go now. Bye, Len-kun."

She looked at him in surprise, then covered her mouth with one hand. "Wow, I don't know why I said that. Sorry, Tsukimori-san, just forget it huh? I'll be going now." She waved at him, before turning back and walking away. He watched her go until she was just a speck in the distance, watched as she kept walking even then.

He watched her until he could watch no more, and then vanished gently away.

* * *

She was a baby when he held her for the first time. She was cute, chubby, and oh so infinitely precious.

Just two days old, and he had fallen in love.

No one questioned why there was a man in the pediatrics unit, holding a baby. He was obviously not a nurse, or even a janitor. In fact, he was not staff at all, and if anyone had looked at him, they would have known at once that he was not hospital personnel.

But no one noticed he was there. Their eyes just slid over him and the baby, his presence not even registering in their minds. He wasn't disturbed by it. It was to be expected. Desired, even.

She opened big, infant eyes and stared straight at his own. And she smiled at him. "Ah…"

He had a hard time staying rooted to the spot, instead of running away with her, away from the hospital, away from the humans who birthed her. He gently brushed his fingertips over her own, counting each perfect fingers and toes, before rocking her slightly and settling her down. Brushed a kiss across her small wrinkled forehead. "Sleep, my little one. My precious…"

Her eyes slid closed again, and he stayed to watch over her until she was asleep, dreaming whatever it was that babies dreamed.

* * *

"You bastard."

She kicked at a can, and sent it flying across the curb. "Argh! I can't believe it! Who gets asked out on their birthday and then dumped after twenty four hours? Kahoko, you've either been cursed from a past life, or that's just a really crazy skill you have…"

The can went flying again.

"I mean, how many people do you know that can say that, at the age of 17, the only time they've dated was an asshole for one day? Dumped the day after their birthday just because they don't put out? Truly pathetic…"

She stopped at a bench, and sniffed. "So pathetic…makes me want to cry."

And that was how he found her.

She curled up on the bench, her head on her knees, sobbing. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, but he knew that if he did…if he did…

So instead, he dropped down on the other side of the bench. She flinched, and her head shot up. He could see that her eyes matched her riotous hair. Just like a bunny.

This probably wouldn't be the wisest thing to say at the moment though.

She stared at him for a few minutes more, a perfect stranger staring off somewhere with a stone face, before her head lowered slowly and she started to cry again.

They sat like that, neither aware of the time, until the sobs petered out and subsided into hiccups. They stopped, and she raised her face from her legs, embarrassed. "Um, listen. I'm really sorry for crying like that. Please forget you ever saw this." Blushing, she slid from the seat, avoiding his face as she walked off. He sighed, and leaned forward, like a man in pain.

Suddenly, she turned around, and like a rainbow appearing after a rainstorm, her face brightened as she smiled at him. "But, thanks!" With that, she ran off before she could see him smile back at her, a gentle, beautiful smile.

* * *

The locket, forged of deep heavy silver, was deeper than most, and the hair twined around each other like lovers were hidden behind a slice of clear cut crystal glass. He snapped it open and shut, open and shut, open and shut, open and-

"…all for your sin."

It was a lecture he had heard enough of, but the script tells him he must go on. "Tis' not a sin."

"The rules of our heavens forbid romance between a guardian and his charge, yet you disregard that most sacred law, and appeared before her, as a man…"

"I was a man," he said waspishly. "I made no choice to be an angel."

There was a collective intake of air from the light. "You dare."

"Truth. I would have rather die and been rebirthed, than to fill my days with longing."

"It's the punishment you were given! Be grateful that you were even allowed the hour of the day, you and the others before you who dared to violate-"

"Perhaps," he said softly, "the rules are wrong. Angels are not gods. We are beings that are lower than the bugs that crawl upon the earth. They, at least, are allowed to have pleasures from living."

"Tsukimori, you-!"

He walked away before they could finish repeating the script, word for word. Even that has gotten boring.

* * *

There was a commotion around the playground as children grouped together, ringing around two kids as they shrieked and shouted. "Arai-kun!" shrieked a little girl with brown pigtails, "I can't believe you did that!"

"That was so mean, Arai-kun!"

"Yeah!"

"I-I…I didn't mean to…"

He stammered and blushed, guilt apparent in his eyes as he looked at a figure sprawled on the ground.

"That's a lie, Arai-kun! We saw you push down Kaho-chan."

"You have to say sorry now!"

She looked up at him, school hat askew, her knee dripping blood. A few of the more enterprising kids bent down to have a look at it. "Oooh, oooh! That's grooooooss."

"I really didn't mean to!" His face a bright tomato red, Arai began to back away. He backed against a wall of his classmates. "I didn't!"

She tried to tell him that it's alright, that she knew he simply lost his balance and toppled onto her by mistake, but the sight of blood was so surprising that she couldn't do anything other than stare dumbly at the kids around her. _Oh. It hurts. It really hurts._ She scrunched up her face, wanting to cry.

"Here now."

Gentle hands lifted her, and she was confronted with a handsome face. They held her in place as his golden eyes took in the small slice on her knee. "It's not that bad. Don't cry."

"I….I…."

"Shh-hh." He carried her to a nearby fountain, classmates forgotten, and pulled out a handkerchief from thin air. It soaked up cool water, and he wrung it out one handed before pressing it over the wound. "You've just turned five yesterday, right? Big girls don't cry."

She looked at him in wonder. "I…guess not." She curled a fist around a strand of cerulean blue hair. "Who are you?" she wanted to ask. But she could not.

He settles her on a bench, and kneels in front of her, tying the square of linen around her knee. She still had a hand over his hair, so he had to keep his head bent. Kaho knew that she should let go- a good girl wouldn't do that in the first place- but she didn't want to, and he didn't want to let her.

But there was a giant sigh from somewhere, and the angel turned his face when he heard it. "I guess it's time for me to go." He looks up at her, face solemn. "You'll be a good girl while I'm gone, right?"

"Hai."

And then he was gone, and Kahoko sat on a bench by herself, her classmates milling around the playground as if nothing has happened. If it weren't for the cloth around her knee…

* * *

He comes back one day after she turns 20, happily in love and engaged, and felt as if his world was being torn apart for the hundredth time. Every time she's taken away from him by another man, he grieves, and grieves, and grieves. They look at him, and could say nothing that hasn't already been said. But the others drifts around them, shaking their heads, as if the folly was to be blamed on no one but them.

"I'm sorry." It was inadequate, but they knew that it was the most they could do, and Len understands.

"I'm alright."

He touches a large locket hidden beneath his shirt, a lock of red hair twined with blue given to him by the one he loved most, eons past. "I'm alright."

Each shifts uncomfortably, waiting for their turn to grieve, always waiting. One of them moves to sit next to him.

"What? I don't need comfort."

"No." She shrugs, but smiles anyways. "No, but I do, unfortunately. Every time, seeing him happy with another woman, you'd think I'd be happy too."

He watches as she twirls a length of wavy blonde hair around her finger, then dropping it. "If that was the case, we'd be the happiest beings on Earth."

"Instead, we're the most sorrowful." Another grin. "I guess humans lied when they said that love is selfless. I'm feeling pretty selfish about it right about now."

"Or maybe it's just us."

"Tell me about it." A lean, tanned figure sits to the other side of Len. "Only having one day out of the year to see them, and never being able to touch their lives. Ahh, to be human again, what a blessing."

"At least they let us choose a day to be with them." said the woman. "That way, I'll always get to see him as he is best, lively and happy in the summer…" Her voice broke, and tears dripped down her cheeks.

"There, there, Nami-chan." The man swings an arm around Len and pats her on the head. "You already look pretty ugly normally, so don't make it worst by crying, huh?"

"Screw you, Tsuchiura."

Sitting between the squabbling two, Len just sighs, but lays a hand on their knee as thanks. They didn't say anything. They understood too.

* * *

The day after her twentieth birthday, Kahoko swung around as if she had swings on the side of her feet. Her mother was sobbing. "Oh, my little Kahoko, finally engaged and happy!"

"Hey, what do you mean, _finally_ engaged?"

Her mother kisses her instead. "I feel like I could cry buckets!"

"Please don't." Kahoko's older brother sits on the sofa, his face a measure in agony. "I'd rather not swim out of here." But he takes Kahoko's face and gives her a loud, smacking kiss anyways. "Congrats, brat. Now you're the lucky guy's problem instead of ours."

Her mother sobbed harder.

"Oh, ma." A woman wraps her arms around her hard. "Stop crying, it's not like little sister's never going to see us again. They'll still be in Japan. Well, somewhere in Japan."

"R-right. Mom." At her older sister's look, Kaho stands up and joins in the hug fest. "Aoi-kun might be a politician, but it's not like we're moving off as some foreign convoy to another state."

"Boohoohoo!"

"Gah." He rolls his eyes heavenward. "Please, God, do something about her."

They laugh, and Kahoko looks out the window just as someone passes by. Someone with blue hair…

"Kahoko?" Surprised, the three watches as she runs out in a panic. "Sorry!" she shouted behind her. "Be right back!"

She flung open the door and dashed to the side where the sides of the block met in a corner, screeching to a halt…Her brother slammed into her from behind. "Oof. Kahoko, what the hell's the matter?"

She looked around, confused.

There was no one there.

* * *

"_Your father…"_

"_Shh. Beloved. Let us have this one night together."_

_They curl against each other, sharing warmth as the cold fingers of early dawn stole over them. She glances up at him, bright eyes filled with love. He brushes a hand across her hot brow gently, then over her cheeks, wiping her tears away. "If only it could be many more nights, where it would just be you and me…"_

"_Is it really not possible then?" She places her own hand against his cheek, pulsing with blood only for that one time. "We could run away, far enough so that we are hidden even from God."_

_He smiled mirthlessly. If only. "I don't want you to flee from your house like a woman in shame. If we could not live together openly, in the place of your birth and roots…then it's better to separate. No, Kahoko, don't weep. Wherever you are, I shall watch over you…"_

"_I would rather not live at all."_

"_None of that." he said angrily. "Never say that. Please. It pains me…"_

_She fell silent, and they lay there in anguish. "How perfectly maudlin we are becoming." she said lightly. He could almost believe if it wasn't for the break of her voice, and the sound of her unsteady breathing. "But tis' strange. All I know of you is the shape of your face and the texture of your body. Not even a name. But already, I am so deeply in love. Is this the magic that other ladies speak of when they lie with those who they should not…?"_

"_No. Lust is different from love. True love, even veiled, remains true..."_

"_That is what they repeat every time they tumble from their beds."_

"_No. It is different. Do you not trust me?" he demanded. She continues to look at him, but smiles. "It is foolish. But I do…"_

_He strokes her hair lightly, and she sighs in pleasure. "Shall I leave you with a gift then?"_

" _A gift?" she said drily. "How should I take that as, my lord? Very well, but I expect it to be most valuable…"_

"_It is. My name…" he bends his head close, and whispers it for no other ears but her._

_She smiles happily, and wraps her arms tightly around him in thanks. They lay on the warm hillside, listening to the birds sing as she falls into a deep and lovely sleep, finding herself awake in her own bed only hours after, trying to remember the most beautiful dream._

_While he vanishes back to the heavens, knowing that they wait for him, his punishment ready for having taken a bite of that deliciously forbidden fruit…_

* * *

He chose the day after her birthday for no special reason.

Nami had hers on the same date as she had taken him as her charge, but regrets it, saying that it always reminded her of the age discrepancy. Tsuchiura, as was his wont, just picked a day at random.

"Who cares when it is, as long as I got to see her?"

But when he picked, he just chose the day after she turns a little bit older.

He remembered that once when he had visited, she was having a tea party with guests that had just recently been the audience for a backyard wedding. She wore a rather dusty length of white netting on her head, dressed in her older sister's white skirt and blouse, next to a teddy bear groom who had seen better days. A singular red shoelace knotted the toy's throat in a childish copy of a tie. Len had to smile, but he made sure to keep himself hidden from her view.

"Kahoko!" Her mother stepped out from the back. "You better come in soon. It looks like rain in a couple minutes!

"It would have been better if it were sunny, ne darling?" the unhappy bride muttered to the equally unhappy groom. He sat there, unmoving, as if showing his displeasure at having his teddy throat noosed so tightly. "And maybe if there was a rainbow. Onee-chan said that it was a sign that married couples would have a good marriage. But instead, we get a yucky rainy day." She sighed, running her hands against the cup of a tea set her indulgent mother purchased for her daughter's eighth birthday.

_A sunny day. A rainbow. How easy would it be to make this child happy. _Moments later, the sky cleared of its ominous clouds, the breeze turned warm and the neighbor's hose suddenly popped, spraying water up in a fanning jet. Before Kahoko had time to gasp, her neighbor ran out, swearing. "Dammit! I'm never listening to the wife's suggestions ever again, woman can't tell good brands from trash." The water dripped to a shut, but not before the ensuing spray sent up a rainbow. Kahoko looked up in surprise. "Darling, darling! Look, a rainbow! Wow, I think a guardian angel heard me and magicked all the clouds away…"

The groom just sat as he had, neither elated nor caring of his sodden fur. His beady eyes had a sudden pinprick of shine to it, before it faded slowly away.

A beautiful memory.

Len smiles, and the yard shifts so that a church stands on manicured lawns instead. Inside, guests milled around as they waited for another happy day.

This time, instead of a sodden teddy bear wearing a string clumsy knotted by eight year old hands, a man with sunny hair stands in a tuxedo, smiling brightly as he shook hands with his father's friends. "Judge, thank you for coming today…yes, yes, thank you. I am happy. Oh, Cabinet Member Hideyoshi, you've managed to come today…!"

They milled around him, a happy young man in the prime of his life, ready to marry the girl of his dreams. His smiles were reflected in their faces, and their hearts were warmed by his joy. He was never still, darting here and there, hugging and shaking hands. Len sees his father pound him on the back, his mother crying by his side, and looks away on a stab of jealously. Here was the man who has everything he wants. His health, his vivacity, Kahoko…

* * *

She sat where she always was, outside on a tree next to –of all things- an indoor pond. The natural ambience of his house has always surprised her, especially in rural and busy Tokyo. Money really does buy great things.

She had expressed her disbelief of having an old styled Japanese garden in a metropolis of the size of Tokyo, and he had just hid his chuckle behind his yukata. "Don't laugh, Yunoki. Not everyone can afford a house as ridiculous as yours and still make it work."

"I beg your pardon." He coughs, and she scowls at him. "For an angel, you really are naïve."

"Naïve nothing. You're just abnormal."

Five more minutes. A woman drifts below her, her hair perfectly coiffed, kimono ironed and impeccable. She had the strongest urge to stick her tongue out at her. One of the maids, carrying a load of laundry, bowed as the woman passed. "Mistress."

"Hmph."

_What a snob._

It only mollified her slightly that Yunoki didn't pick such a woman of his own accord.

2 minutes.

She tried to see herself in the waters below, but all there was were goldfish the size of an adult cat. What the hell, she thought to herself, does Yunoki feed these things on?

Zero.

"Fish pellets and brine shrimp."

Startled, she swiveled her head. He stood, ramrod straight, a small smile playing about his face. "What?"

"Fish pellets and bring shrimp." he repeated. She eyed him in disbelief as he continues to look at her, a little smile playing around his face. "Am I really that easy to read?"

"You are."

"Bah." She stood, and some devilish part of her mind caused her to execute a fancy little twirl as she jumped off the branch and shot straight into the water-

Only to land right by his side in a flash of gold.

"Hmm. That's a neat trick." he said, smiling wider at the disgruntled look on her face. "Well, if you're done showing off…"

She says nothing, only follows him as they made their way to the north wing of his estate.

They walked together without speaking, each enjoying the peacefulness of the cool summer day. A door opened, and inside found tribute to dozens of framed calligraphy and paintings, stacked everywhere.

In the middle of the room stood an easel and table a few feet away from a chair, and it is to these that they made their way to. She sits and crosses her leg, her profile to him. He just sighs and rips the protective cloth from the canvas. "Angel, did you visit today just so that you can sulk at me?"

"I'm not sulking." she said, her mouth in a pout.

"Then unstick that bottom lip of yours. I'd hate to ruin a perfectly good painting."

Her scowl became more pronounced, but she does as he asks. "Yunoki. Do the face today."

"Hmm. I'd rather not. The face is something that should be saved until the very last."

"Yunoki."

He looks up at her, and sees that she is serious. "Please," she repeats. "Paint the face today."

"Are you that pressed for time then?" he said. Then shrugged. "Very well then." He strode over to her, and before she knew it, both she and the chair were airborne above sleek arms. "Yunoki! I-I can walk, you know?"

"Ah. Pardon me. It's just that my mid-life crisis has finally caught up, and I need to do something strong and manly now and again…"

He sets her down right in front of the easel, and she blushes. "That's a load of bull." she said huffily. "You're too old for anything to catch up with you."

"Oh, Angel, is that any way to speak to he who immortalizes you?"

"I'm already a bit beyond mortal means, if you've taken time to notice."

"Hmm. So you are." He smiles again, and brings back tubes of yellow, beige, and white paint. "I might as well do the hair today too then, since it seems you've lost interest in any future visits."

She watches him as he mixes his colors on a large wooden palette, long violet hair threaded through with silver flowing over strong shoulders, and wishes that she could bring this image with her for all of eternity. Her darling Yunoki, only hers for such a short span of time… "It's because you don't feed me anymore." she told him, her voice stern. "So I got to find some other rich guy to buy me trucks of caviar."

He looks up at her. "If I buy you that truckful of caviar," he asks her softly, "then would you stay with me?"

_Oh, Azuma._

She swallows, and scrounges up all her willpower to grin instead of cry. "Of course not. You're not malleable enough, Yunoki. No, I have to find some other sucker that I can wrap around my little finger…"

"Is that so?" He smiles, and resumes mixing. They both knew that that was as far as he was willing to go for the sake of his pride. "Then God help that poor fool."

"I shall take your lamentation in stride."

They passed the time as easily as old friends, chatting about whatever subject that comes to their mind. He would hold her face in his hands occasionally, claiming that he needs to feel the shape of her face in order to paint the right image. She doesn't mind it.

At one point, he bends close, and they stare each other in the eye. "What a bright, bold green." he murmurs. "Lesser men might not be able to capture that exact shade."

"Oh, I believe in your abilities, Yunoki-sama."

"But of course."

At ten minutes to the appointed time, he straightens. "Are you done?" she asked.

"With the face?" She didn't bother to wince at the impersonal pronoun. "Yes."

"May I see?"

"Of course not." He frowns at her, and wags a finger. "You may only see when the portrait is finished."

"Then, that means I will never see it?" She strokes a finger along the back of the easel, lingering. And smiles. "That doesn't matter. At least I've been able to spend another lovely day with you, my friend."

She stands. It was five minutes to. "Good-bye, my dearest Azuma." She enfolds him in her arms, and squeezed. "Please, be happy. That's all I want."

"Angel." He buries his face against her neck, stemming the sudden tears against her bright, blonde hair. "You've never even told me your name."

She stands back, and smiles radiantly. "Nami. My name is Nami." Her fingers brushes his cheek, and before he could bring his hand up to touch hers for the last time, she was gone.

"Nami…Nami…" His angel. He looked at the portrait, one that had been completed years ago, and smiled to himself. It had captured her last smile perfectly.

* * *

"So. Have you finished saying goodbye yet?"

He was there, and she turned her face so that he couldn't see the tears. "Yes. What about you?"

"Did it ages ago." He flopped down, and blew out a breath. "Telling Miyabi that Ryou-oniichan had to go to America forever was the hardest thing I've ever done in my entire life. Only four years…"

"…Pedophile."

"Oyaji killer."

They look at each other, and each manages a weak laugh. "Well," Tsuchiura said, and jumps up again. "Might as well not waste time. When was little Kahoko-chan's wedding again?"

"Sometimes soon. After February hits."

"Then we should get preparing, huh?"

"Yup."

Everything shifted, and suddenly a huge wall of books materialized in front of them, others following until they formed into a library. Nami sank down. "Whew. That was harder than it used to be."

"You can always back out if you want."

"Eh. Who cares about power if we're gonna be stuck like this? Might as well use it for something good." She tilted her head back, looking at Tsuchiura below her lashes. He looks down at her. "He's gotten to the point where he can't even talk to her." he said somberly. She nodded.

"What the hell. If someone has to be happy, might as well be him."

* * *

A large white door loomed in front of him, and he lingers outside, even though no one else notices. He's made sure of that.

Someone carrying a case of makeup brushes by him, and opens the door. He follows her inside, and stands unobtrusively by the corner.

She stands in front of the vanity, hair coiffed and makeup smoothed across her already beautiful skin. Lips tinted a deep rose smiled as a girl with bluish hair fixes sapphire earrings on her lobes. "Something borrowed and something blue." she said serenely.

Kahoko hugged her tightly, disregarding the moans of dismay from the dressmaker about wrinkles. "Arigato, Shoko-chan."

"Alright, alright, no crying here!" The makeup artist pried them apart in exasperation. "I don't want my beautiful handiwork to unravel before the vows are taken. Only after."

Despite her warning, tissues were passed around with as much frequency as the champagne. "Oh. My little Kahoko. So grown up!"

"Ma." Her eldest daughter sighed. "Hey, guys, we need some more alcohol here for the MOB!"

"Mother of the Bride." She wept harder. "I'm the mother of a bride!"

"Hino-san, please, save the tears for the ceremony." was the unsympathetic response. "Are we all set?"

Kahoko opened her mouth, closed it, and shook her head. "Just nerves." she mumbled. "This is the right thing to do. It's all just nerves." She saw her sister signal to somebody, and a box was bought forward.

The dressmaker removed the lid from a box, and nearly every woman in the vicinity sighed. Nestled in yards of white tulle were a tiara made of shining silver wires, studded with diamonds and freshwater pearls. More diamonds were interspersed among the tulle. Kahoko's breath caught, but she couldn't explain why, as the tiara was lifted onto her tamed hair, why she wasn't happy.

It flowed to her waist, and the effect was stunning. Her mother's tears dripped unheeded, and by the time she'd stopped, not one eye in the room was dry. "So beautiful…"

Len smiled sadly. Despite the number of weddings he'd seen her in, she had always been beautiful in each and every one of them. It was painful, but for him, it was also the happiest day of his life. All because she was happy.

She lifted the front of the veil, but before she could push it all the way back, her eye caught onto some reflection on the mirror. She whirled around to face him, wide eyes staring straight into wide eyes.

"Kahoko?" Shoko laid a tentative hand on her friend's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, confused. "Nothing. Nothing. I think … it was just a trick of the light. A weird reflection." She turned back to the mirror, and lifted the veil fully from her face. "Well. Let's get this wedding started."

* * *

Pachebel grounded its way out from the old fashioned organ as the small flower girl led the way in, strewing rose petals and snatches of pink carnations on the floor and amongst the charmed audience sitting in the pews. She was followed by the rest of the congregation, slowing down as much as possible to antagonize the groom. He glared at a bridesmaid, and she winked at him in good fun.

Len was already standing by the back of the room, his gaze narrowed on the groom's bright head and even brighter smile. _You better treat her good for this lifetime_, he threatens. _Or else._

At last, she enters.

A thousand scenes swam in his head, each one the replica of the other, as she stepped away from him on the arm of her father. The veil shifted in length, the dress varied in shade and cut, her hair kept changing, but they were all Kahoko, and they were all the same. Her slow march antagonized both men, one who yearned to have her, the other who despaired of giving her away for another time.

Finally, she reached him, and they smile at each other before both turn, as one, to the preacher.

He listens dispassionately as the same speech was repeated, as the same scenes rewinds and plays, rewinds and plays. He listens as the man makes his vow towards the one they both love. He listens as the same speech was intoned in the chant of a thousand different voices in his ear.

But he could not- would not- listen to the words that would break him. He slips out, as he always does, before he could hear her say the words that would pledge her to another man, time and time again. Behind him, the bells rang.

And three things happened at once.

* * *

Two angels, hands clasped, vanished bit by bit as the last of their magic fades away.

Two voices, a man and a girl, two cries as they felt that little bit of their hearts being ripped away and faded into nothingness.

And two hearts that stopped for that one moment before beating into over-drive as a voice screams out from the annals of a church on a February morning.

"WAIT!"

* * *

Kahoko's eyes widened as memories flooded her brain, the touch of his hands on a cool spring morning, eyes that looked at her with love and wonder, his face his face his face-

_A gift-I'll give you a gift-My name…_

His lonely face as he sat with his back facing the sea-

A rainbow caused by an angel-

_Kahoko. I love-_

A comforting presence as she cried and cried.

_I love you._

…Len.

She whirls around as she did before, but this time, her eyes focuses on him. "Wait!" she screams desperately. "Stop!" She made as if to run after him, but Aoi caught her arm before she could move. "Kahoko! What is the matter?"

She raises her drenched face to his, crying desperately. "Aoi-kun, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't go through with this." She grabs his arm and pushes him away, before gathering up the skirts of her train and running hard through the aisle. "Stop! Don't go!"

He turns around at another ring from the bells, crying. "Amou. Tsuchiura. You- stupid-stupid idiots."

The crowd rises, confused, and they rush to the door in time to see her tiara fall off and her hair uncurl until it hung heavy to her waist. "Len!" She stumbled, and he ran forward to catch her.

The ringing stopped, and the bells hung still on the bright February morn as the long finger of a nearby grandfather clock swiveled, its tip touching a delicate number 12.

* * *

She laid on the ground, her hair curtaining her face, tears flowing over her cheeks. "I-I told you to wait for me. Len…"

* * *

A little girl of 7 stands, her back ramrod straight as sensei moves around her, correcting her pose. She pouts; her back hurts, and besides, she hated the stupid violin.

Her mother sits in a chair, watching them. "So cute, my little Miyabi-chan!" she squeals. Miyabi sighed. If only her mother wasn't as enthusiastic about it.

At a signal from her sensei, she drew the bow up, and began to do her exercises. The violin cramped her small fingers though, and besides, the stupid bow was heavy. And her back still hurts.

A particularly high screech drew her eyes open, and the bow stopped. She could almost feel her mother sigh in disappointment.

"Miyabi-chan…"

"Sorry, mother." She blushed, but couldn't help feeling resentful. She didn't want to play the stupid violin every Saturday morning when she could have been doing something _productive_. Like watch cartoons. Play with the chemistry set her daddy bought for her 7th birthday.

Or…

"Yunoki-sama?" The door to the music room opened as a maid stood outside. "Azuma-sama called."

"Oh! Miyabi-chan, keep up the good work, mommy will be back later to check up on you!"

"Kay."

She floats from the room, humming. As soon as the door closed, Mizue dropped the bow to her side. "Sensei."

"Hmm?"

"I'm tired. Can we rest until mama comes back?" Or just forever. I could care less.

Her sensei smiled, bright golden eyes crinkling. "We can. Or you can just tell me what's eating at you."

"Nothing."

"Miyabi-chan, don't lie to sensei. She knows and sees all."

"Sensei, really." Miyabi ducked her head, and rolled her eyes. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Uh-huh."

Miyabi slid to the floor, and wrapped her legs underneath her. She wouldn't have done that if her mother was in the room. Her flighty yet strangely manners oriented mother, who has always wanted a little lady to impress her dragon of a mother-in-law. All Mizue wanted to do was make mud pies and bake ants.

Thank god, she thought fondly, for Daddy. He could care less if she was a crowbar wielding yankee, as long as she remained his happy little girl.

"You know, Miyabi-chan." Sensei sat down next to her, pinstriped slacks creasing. "You could just tell your mother that you prefer the piano instead of the violin." Full lips curved into a smile as she winked. "Sensei sees all."

Mizue blushed, and tugged on a lock of shiny brown hair. "I tried, but mama says that the violin is more ladylike. Also, first brother isn't very good at the piano himself, so..." She wasn't aware of the resigned voice she used, but sensei wasn't as immune.

"Miyabi-chan!"

They both shot straight up, and Miyabi manages to draw out a long note before her mom opened the door. Inside, she sighed.

Goddammit.

* * *

He sat up as the limo swung to the curb of the Seiso Music Preparatory School, and the door clicked opened. "Sir. We're here."

"Mmm."

He exited gracefully from the low slung car, briefcase in hand. "Thank you, Tenma-san."

"My pleasure."

* * *

Class 72-B was a mess of hurrying and a cacophony of spilled notes as she tried to get them to straighten out. "Class! We only have half an hour left before the ceremony starts!"

"Hai sensei!"

She blew her fire engine red bangs out of her eyes as she saw Mizue by the piano, watching in admiration and envy as a little boy of her age spun a classy little trill on the keys. "Miyabi-chan, is your violin tuned for your solo yet?"

"Mmhm." she said absently, and continued to watch the boy play.

"Miyabi-chan."

"Hai, hai…" She drifted off reluctantly, and picked up her violin. Giving it an intense look of dislike, she nevertheless tuned it, and picking up the bow, practiced a small portion of her song. There were a few wobbling notes, but the skill she had were evident in the way she held herself and the violin.

"So, this is what brother assigned to my little Kahoko."

The entire class started as their sensei whipped around and gasped. "Azuma-san!"

"Hi darling."

She leap forward to give him a hug. They parted, both grinning. "Class, I'd like to introduce Yunoki Azuma-san, who is the younger brother of our school's principal, as well as Chairman of Yunoki Industries. Well..." she glanced at Miyabi, who was shaking her head furiously behind her classmates. "Well, say good morning, everyone!"

"Konnichiwa, Yunoki-san!"

"14 years of professional training," Yunoki murmured, "And this is what our beautiful Hino Kahoko is up to. I would have continued to act as your sponsor if you'd gone on to be a professional violinist, you know."

"Instead, I chose a teaching post at Seiso." She smiled. "You did say that there were no strings attached when you agreed to sponsor me when I was 11."

"To my everlasting regret."

"Well, it's not too late. Speaking of talent…"

His eyebrow quirked. "Oh?"

"What are your feelings on pianists?"

His lips curved. "Depends. What do you have for me?"

* * *

He materialized, a shimmer of gold flashing brightly before it dissipated into mist. Her birthday had passed, and passed, and passed, each year revealing a woman who matured and blossomed, but he never reappeared since that day.

Until now.

He could see her chatting briefly with a man, her hands placed on the shoulders of a very tiny girl, and knew. They both had that lost look that, he imagined, they both thought was hidden very well. He allowed his cheeks to wet briefly before they evaporated into the wind. _Loved….loved…_

_Love._

She was just a space away, and this time, he didn't have to leave after the allotted time. This time, he could hold her, and kiss her, and love her.

This time, he could stay.

"_Two foolish angels. What could they have gained by giving up their lives for your fate?"_

"_The fate of another cursed angel."_

"_Pretty words. But they sacrificed themselves for your sake, so we suppose you have enough to spare."_

"_For you? I spare only the truth."_

Without love, there was no life.

"_Very well. As a failed guardian…your fate…"_

_He waited as they passed their judgment._

"_Banished from Heaven for eternity."_

Such sweet words.

"_You are to remain with those you envy so much."_

Such sweet words.

"_Never return."_

He won't.

Her head twisted suddenly. Perhaps it was the same magic that allowed her to see him on her wedding day, and know. Perhaps it was the same magic that whispered in her ear at that very moment. _He's here. The one you love is here._

Their eyes met, and his heart swelled as her mouth opened and whispered his name. "Len."

"Kahoko."

The sweetest word in the world.

* * *

Miyabi gasped in shock as sensei suddenly stopped what she was saying, and sprinted from the room. Yunoki was no less surprised. "What the-"

He looked at his younger sister before they clasped hands and ran after her.

"Len!" Kahoko shouted. "Len! LEN!"

"Kahoko."

They watched, eyes wide, as she launched herself at the man standing just outside. "Kahoko. Kahoko, Kahoko, Kahoko." He could only repeat her name, over and over, as she clutched him to herself. "Len," she said, her voice muffled on his shirt. "You're real. You're real."

They both wept from joy, and Yunoki finally felt that fist that had wrapped around his heart all those years ago loosen at last. He looked down at Miyabi, and saw that she, too, had a look of relief.. She turned her face, and squeezing his hand, smiled. "Love happened, brother." she said softly. At long last.

* * *

Please review!


	9. Unplanned

Hey guys! After another long wait, I present to you...Chapter 8! Dun dun dun.

By the way, thanks for all readers and reviewers who has and have continuously supported both me and Little Cinderella. You know who you are (more like the list is SO FREAKING LEGION that I can't even type them out if I spent a whole year not eating, sleeping, or drinking). And if you don't, well, you damn well should.

And now, moving on...

(I totally do not own this series. Yuki Kure and Koei does. They own La Corda d'Oro 3 too. Which, I'm hoping, will be as awesomely epic as 2.)

* * *

Chapter 8: _Unplanned_

* * *

It wasn't as if he was afraid for his reputation. The Tsukimoris had been around for a long time, and music was their legacy. Nothing can change that, not even with the American media slandering his name. Among others.

By now, even the rags in London had picked up the story, and ran with it. It was considerably worse than before, and Len had no idea how it was that the story was still fresh. From London, it moved onto France, Italy, Germany…

The last one made him wince. The Germans were particularly unkind.

Day after day, week after week, a new angle was played out. It had gone on from newspapers to magazines, then to television. Only the handy incident of a sex scandal caused by a well known actress with her female supporting lead had he narrowly missed being discussed during any daytime talk shows with psychiatrists specializing in child molestation cases…

He sighed, and rubbed at the knot forming above the bridge of his nose. It was dark, and the desktop lamp hurted his already sensitive eyes. But…it was the price to pay for neglecting the paperwork in favor of his violin, he supposed. And Kahoko.

He looked over to where she slept, sedate and deep, on the dark burgundy sofa that stretched across one side of the room away from the lamp. She was curled up on her side, her curtain of hair spilling over the edge of the plush seat. Worried that she might roll over and fall, Len had requisitioned a chair from another room. It stood by the side of the couch, ready to catch the little princess if she should roll over and fall.

She had fallen asleep to the lullaby of rustling papers and the clicking of a keyboard, looking at Len's face. Len-niichan really is pretty, especially when he wears those glasses.

It was her last lucid thought before she slid off to sleep underneath the throw he'd wrapped around her.

He clicked and clacked his way over numerous websites, signing up for automated billing and paying off bills that didn't have that particular option. Numbers and legalese swam in his head. Should have paid more attention in business class…

The clock struck 3 when he finally finished with a sigh. His parents had a manager for household expenses, and he'll have to see about hiring one. What's the use of money after all, he thought, if he'd have to look after this stuff once a month? His head would explode.

Yes, he'll hire someone, after he got back to New York.

Stacking paper in a precise pile on his desk, he slid a drawer open, placed them in, and locked it, before closing his computer. Kahoko, he saw, was still sleeping, and had been trying to stay up for him since midnight. Silly child, he thought affectionately, and rose to pick her up.

He never got used to the way she fit perfectly in the cradle of his arms, never analyzed why it pleased him when it did. So many things about this little one made him happy, and it had only been three months since he first found her, and bought her in to raise as his own.

Raise as his own? It makes him sound like some over the hill grandpa.

He frowned. She's pretty light for a chibi. Going back to the desk to make sure everything was locked away and closed for the night, his eye snagged on the desk calendar that sat at a corner facing him. It depicted a variety of sheet music, and was flipped to February. A red pencil had traced around twenty-seven. He didn't do that. He picked it up, and scrutinized it.

"That's Kaho's birthday."

Kahoko knuckled sleep from her eyes, and raised herself from his chest to peer at the calendar. He nearly dropped it in surprise. "Kahoko?"

"That's Kaho's birthday. Keiichi-kun did it for me when I told him." she whispered sleepily. "He said that we should have a biiiiig party when it comes." She opened her hands to emphasis, and nearly smacked him on the chin.

"Right." The twenty-seventh huh? He set the calendar back down on the table, and helfed her up. "What would you like for your birthday, ohime-sama?"

"Hmmm." He watched the little face screw up in concentration as they rounded the table, the throw dragging on the carpet. "I know! Kazu-kun said that ohime-sama rides on a pure white pony, and that Len-niichan should get one for Kaho! Len-niichan, can we get a pony?"

He scowled. Dammit, if it wasn't Tsuchiura, it was Hihara screwing around with him. "Not happening."

* * *

"Len-nii, Len-nii, Kaho can't find her rubber bands!" Kaho flew into the room, lacy dress swinging as she searched frantically for her strawberry hair ties. She ran up to Len and patted his pants pocket.

Len pulled on a sweater, his hair unruly. "Kahoko, stop that. I put them in the little box on your drawer."

"Yay!" She zoomed back out again. He sighed, and followed her. "Kahoko…you would know if you'd organize your room. Like I asked you to do last time."

She stuck her head in the drawer, and drew out a box decorated with shells, courtesy of Yunoki. It creaked open to reveal a jumble of hair ties, clips, scrunchies, barrettes, and other odd jumbles that Tsuchiura and company find pleasure in buying for her. "Oh! There's the usagi headband Nami-chan bought for me!"

"You left it on the bathroom sink, shorty. Don't be so careless next time."

"Uh huh." She fished out the hair ties, and turned to Len. "Nii-chan, can you help Kaho brush her hair?"

He pulled up a face. "You're going to turn five soon, Kahoko. Can't you do it yourself?"

"No! I want Len-niichan to do it!"

He groaned, but took up the brush lying across her bedside table anyways. "Five ponytails it is." He pulled the brush through thick hair, and shifted it around. "I'm going to need a lot more rubber bands than just two."

She blanched. "Five? Niichan, just two is enough…"

"Nope. I want five."

"Two is enough!"

"Five."

"Two!"

"Five."

"Two!"

"I have the brush, chibi" He held it up threateningly. "Don't make me use it."

Minutes later, Len tied up the second of two flowing tails, and they swayed as she shook her head experimentally from side to side. He didn't see the point of the bunches of dangling crystal berries that dripped by the side of her head- they blended in astonishingly well with her hair. But she cooed and patted them in delight. "Len-nii, mite, mite!"

"I see it."

"It's so cute!" She spun around in front of the mirror, and giggle. "Right? Right?"

His eyebrows crinkled in mock concern. "Good lord, Kahoko. I'd hate to see the size of your mirror ten years from now."

They left the house hand in hand, and Len held her up so that Kahoko could turn the key, locking up the house. He slipped it off, and hooked it on his waistband, before child and man looked at the bright red bicycle that was locked to the wicker fence surrounding their home.

* * *

_"Ne, Len." Hihara, his arm hooked around his very pregnant wife, leaned back against the sofa and smiled. "You've been practicing a lot during the last five weeks, yeah? Don't you ever go out?"_

"_Out?"_

_Someone snorted. "Tsukimori obocchama wouldn't know the meaning of exercise if it jumped up and bit him on the ass." _

_Len turned around and glared at the speaker. "I get enough exercise, Tsuchiura. Not everyone is required to favor brawns over brains."_

"_Ouch." Tsuchiura mimicked a shot to the heart, then gave him a wicked grin. "My darling bocchama, you truly wound me."_

_Shoko finished off a row and put down her knitting needles with a clack. "Len-kun, Kazuki-san is right you know. Exercise is very important. Kazuki-san and I," she said, nudging her husband with a foot, "take walks at least twice a day around the block." She smiled at him, and he smiled back. "The things I do for my wife," he said lightly, "are legion."_

"_Stop, stop." Tsuchiura just waved his hands at them. "Don't try to convince him. I'd hate to see him suffer a hernia in the middle of lifting ten pound weights because of you guys. Or worst yet, faint in the middle of a mile run."_

"_I beg your pardon." Len said stiffly. "I certainly have more than enough stamina to handle a mile run. Don't compare me with yourself and your measly ten pound weights just because a certain someone saw you with your manhood shattered at the charity ball."_

"_Don't drag me into this." was Shimizu's request._

_Tsuchiura's eyes narrowed. "Oh ho. Them's fighting words, boy." _

"_I'll take you on." Len said recklessly, his glare sharpening._

_Tsuchiura sat back with a sneer, his long legs crossed one over the other as he contemplated. "You know, I just bought this bike. Brand new. I thought Kaho-chan might like to take a spin in it. How about you ride from your house to the baby-shower? Of course-" his smirk widened. "I'll consider it my win if you don't have the bike with you."_

"_Is that it?"_

"_Yup. Don't think about driving it over neither, Tsukimori. I'll be checking the treads to see if they've had a bit of wear on them."_

_Hihara looked at the both of them, and sighed to his wife. "Ryou-kun always knew which buttons to push when it comes to Len, doesn't he?"_

* * *

Kaho was settled on the cushioned rear carrier, her small legs tucked inside one of the side baskets, a sparkly helmet settled over her pigtails. The other basket held a brightly wrapped gift, courtesy of Amou. "You can't go to a baby shower without a gift, Len!" she had reprimanded, to which he had replied "I don't see why I have to go at all." He should have known better. Arguing with Amou was like bashing your head against a tornado. And of course…the tornado always wins.

Kaho watched him as he stretched and jogged in a place, muttering to himself. "Damn Tsuchiura, what kind of uncivilized brute rides a bicycle when there's car service…?"

"Len-niichan, what are you doing?"

He straightened from a stretch to look at her. "Warming up, chibi. I don't want to get a cramp on some godforsaken road somewhere."

He took a deep breath, tugged on his own helmet, and wheeled the 21 speed out. At least, he thought wryly, Tsuchiura didn't plug pink tassels at the end of the ram-horn handlebars. He swung a leg over the aluminum frame, waited until the road was cleared, and then pressed down on a pedal.

The bike was heavy with the kid and the present, but the going was smooth on asphalt lanes, and soon Len got into his pace. Cars whizzed by, but he was careful to keep well to the side of the road. Behind him, Kahoko gasped aloud with wonder.

They passed by tall white walls, greenery spilling over the top and climbing up whitewashed walls. A few leaves blew down, and floated onto the bottom of the basket. Kaho was careful not to bend, since Len-niichan told her that good girls stayed still on bicycles, but she wanted to take the leaf into her hands regardless. They stopped at an intersection, Len grumbling to himself. She ducked, grasped it, and bent back just as the light turned. And let it go with a peal of laughter. Len smiled to himself as the giggles ran past his ears. The chibi was so easily satisfied.

But, he thought to himself, her innocence and the ability to absorb the world was what made her so cute.

The Hiharas lived pretty close to him by car, but biking there was another matter. Starting to feel tired, he looked down at the watch strapped onto his wrist. They've been doing this for an hour. Another to go.

They stopped again, and he turned back to look at her. She just smiled at him, both hands gripped onto the back of his sweater.

Huh. Well. At least the kid wasn't bored.

It didn't stop him from the sigh of relief as the big white house came into view though . Two figures stood by the gate, and one of them waved energetically as he appeared over a small slope, bright wheat hair waving from a sassy ponytail. Kaho carefully pried a fist apart and waved back. "Nami-chan!"

"Hey!" She lifted Kahoko as the bike stopped, grinning. "You guys made it on time."

Tsuchiura just helped Len lock the bike in place. "Good grief, Len, I can't believe you really went and did that." He rubbed his back energetically, and Len, panting slightly, waved him aside.

"I said I would."

"Didn't mean you had to go and do it."

"Awww, Ryou-kun, you can stop teasing Len now." Amou smiled as she held Kahoko to her cheek. "Come in already, we've been waiting for you."

Inside was the same tableau of domesticity as Shoko sat by her husband, surrounded by a ring of women, a stack of presents piled in the middle. Shoko looked happy, if a little tired, rubbing her back while Hihara looked at Tsuchiura with an expression of horror, mouthing frantically.

"Help me!"

"And that's my cue to leave."

Tsuchiura pivoted on his heel, but a well timed grab stopped him just as he started to race for the door. A sharp poke of a finger at the back of his neck made him wince. "And just where," Amou said icily. "do you think you're going?"

"Ah…Nami, sweetie, I forgot to go take care of some stupid man thing, you know?"

"Nope, sorry. Not in the schedule for today." She jerked her arm, and he fell back into the room to the amusement of the women ringed around Shoko. "Maybe after the shower."

"But I already had one!"

Ignoring Amou and Tsuchiura, Len carried Kaho to Shimizu's customary place, sitting a little bit behind the happy couple. "Hi Len. Kahoko-chan."

"Shimizu-kun! Ohayo." Her high pitched voice was clearly audible, and for the first time, everyone noticed the cute little girl in the lace dress. "Oh, how absolutely adorable!" someone squealed.

Quite suddenly, Len and Shimizu found themselves surrounded by women, their adoring eyes fastened on Kaho. Len gave his companion a pained look, and Shimizu only shrugged.

"I think it's best to go elsewhere."

Throwing Kahoko into the squealing fray, Len hurried behind Shimizu to the kitchen, where Hihara had already rushed to during the guests' momentary distraction. He turned around in a panic as the door opened, but collapsed again when he saw that it was only his friends. "Safe!" he wheezed. "We're safe!"

The door opened again, and Tsuchiura staggered in, his collar mangled beyond repair. "Goddamn that Amou." he growled. "She has a grip like a bull dog. Nearly maimed me for life when I told her we're gonna have a poker game going alongside Shoko's hen gathering."

He looked around, brows furrowed. "What happened to pretty boy Azuma?"

"He's not coming today." Hihara's arm snuck around him to a plate of frosted cookies uncovered on the table. "Something about how economic world domination takes time and effort."

"What? That's not fair! How come he has an excuse to fall back on?"

"For all you know, he really meant it."

Tsuchiura pouted. "So? He could have asked me if I wanted a piece of the world. I thought friends shared."

Hihara glared at him. "You didn't bail me out when I asked for help, _friend."_

"Well, numero uno and all that, mi amigo." He rummaged around in the fridge before coming out with cheese dip and a six pack. "Don't worry about it dude, you'll feel better once I skin you over cards. Now let's get out of here before they start cackling in the kitchen."

* * *

They were well into their fifth game when the door to the den opened and Kahoko walked in. "Len-niichan! Kazuki-kun!"

Tsuchiura looked askance at her. "Is she allowed to come into the den of male iniquity?"

"Sure, we're no chauvinists." Hihara helped her up as she looked at the table, with the piles of colorful chips and cards. "Wanna play?"

"Hihara, don't teach her stupid things." Len warned.

"Mmm. Kaho wants to! But first, Nami-chan said to tell you…um…" her tiny forehead wrinkled, and Len was tempted to tell her not to hurt herself. "Umm."

"What?" Tsuchiura snorted. "She had to run out to cover some political intrigue or something, and had to leave the shower to us?"

"Dunno. Nami-chan said something about Shoko-san's water breaking, but Kaho doesn't know what that means."

"What?" Hihara jumped up. "Shoko!"

"Oh. Crap. Why didn't you tell us this earlier Kaho-chan?" But Tsuchiura's words were cut off as Hihara rushed for the door, Shimizu close behind him. Len snatched up Kahoko, and dashed off.

Len's assessment of chaos was not far off as women rushed here and there, Amou barking furiously on the phone, and Hihara clutching a pale and sweating Shoko. "My water just broke all of a sudden." she said weakly.

"It must have been all of this excitement." Shimizu said calmly.

Tsuchiura already had his coat on, his car keys clutched in his hand. "Guys, load up Shoko-chan. I'll drive her to the hospital."

"Oh!" Her face tightened. "The hospital. Kazuki-san, it's too early, the doctor said we still had a month-"

"Stay calm, darling." He kissed her on the forehead. "We'll get you to the hospital in record time."

"Ok. Um…um…my bag…the music and the…the…"

"We got it!" Two women dashed down from the stairs, one of them clutching a pale green bag in her arms. "Don't forget about the breathing exercises."

"The ice chips! Don't forget the ice chips, they are so important-"

"Don't take the drugs if they offer them to you!"

"Are you kidding? Ignore this idiot, chemicals never lie-"

"Shut UP, guys! Now's not the time!" Amou dashed around in a frenzy, dragging on her own coat. "I called the hospital already, they have the room open and the midwife's on standby. Let's go!"

They raced out, and Tsuchiura shoved Len and Kaho onto the back of his minivan before helping Shoko in. "Come on, Shoko-chan, deep breaths."

"Haaf…haaf…"

"That's right honey, that's right. We're gonna get you there, don't you worry. Everything will be fine, just for the love of God, don't give birth in the car."

Hihara bounded in after them. "Keiichi and them are following us on Nami-chan's van. Step on it, Ryo!"

"Stepping."

And with a squeal, they rushed out past the gates of the estate. Len held Kaho tight against him as they both watched Shoko with wide eyes. "Kazuki-san…I…"

"Darling, it's gonna be alright." He gave her hand a hard squeeze. "The baby's just eager to get out and meet us, that's all."

"Right." She started to cry. "Oh, god, I'm so scared."

"Shh, shh darling. Please, it'll be ok. You'll see."

"Len-nii." Kaho's voice piped up. "Kazu-kun, Shoko-san's having her baby now?"

"Yeah, she's gonna have her baby now. Our baby. And it's going to be the most beautiful baby in the world, right darling? Fine and beautiful and healthy." Hihara said in a rush. Shoko just nodded weakly.

"Yeah." he continued, trying to smile. "And- and, if it were a girl, what were we going to name her, Shoko darling?"

"To-Tomoyo. It's such a beautiful name, ne?" she said between breaths. "Hihara Tomoyo."

"Yup. And a boy, what were we going to name him?"

"You're going to name him after me, of course." Tsuchiura said, his hands clutching hard at the wheel as he attempted to navigate the roads. "And the first words out of that kid would be 'I adore my uncle Ryou'."

"Shit, son, I'd name all my kids after you if you get Shoko there on time." Hihara said shakily. Shoko laughed as he attempted to dry off the sweat from her face. "Hihara Ryotarou. It has a ring to it. But…but…how lovely it'd be if it were Tomoyo…"

"It doesn't matter. We'd just have to make a sister for little Ryo-kun."

"Ha, ha. I just hope…oh, God, please-"

Tsuchiura let out a huge whoop of relief as he pulled into the hospital's driveway. "We're here! We're here, Shoko-chan, come on now-"

The van screeched in between them and another car, Amou jumping out of the back and rushing over. "Is she ok? Shoko, you still with us?"

"Yes, Nami-chan- oh! It hurts."

"Contractions already?" Hihara turned into a faint shade of green, and Amou had to hit him hard on the back. "Snap out of it, you're going to be a daddy, right? Come on, let's get Shoko-chan in the maternity ward-"

"No need." Keiichi ran up to them, leading two nurses and a midwife with a rolling bed. "I took the liberty of calling ahead while Nami-san were trying to get us killed on the freeway." They loaded Shoko onto the bed and ran for the emergency entrance, Hihara running alongside his wife while they all lagged behind, Amou making faces at Shimizu for critizing her driving.

They followed until they were confronted by the doors of the birthing ward. "I'm sorry, but at this point only Hihara-san is allowed in." said a nurse. "Please, take a seat out there."

They looked at each other helplessly while Hihara donned cap and gown and hurried in after his wife, his face anxious. "I guess…there's nothing more for us to do." Shimizu said quietly.

There were dead silence between them. Nothing more to do…but to wait.


	10. Arrival

Wow! Little Cinderella broke 100 reviews! Thank you guys, and thank you, **Sangoyasha**,for hitting the 100th one! *fanfares*

So, without further ado...

* * *

Chapter 9: _Arrival_

* * *

Unused to having nothing to do, Amou fled down the stairs, muttering to everyone else about getting coffee, and would they like some? Clichéd or not, it was something, and right now she needed that something to block the worry from her mind. And the guilt.

Shoko had complained of constant back pain, but all present had merely thought that it was just the pregnancy taking its toll on her. No one would have dreamed that it was labor as they sat through the shower, chattering and laughing while Shoko's body were preparing itself to give birth.

The coffee dripped in the small Styrofoam cup in front of her as she worried at her thumbnail with her teeth.

_You'd think that having a roomful of women might have-…_ _Oh god, oh god, a whole month early. Please let Shoko and the baby be alright, please, please-_

"That's a very bad habit you have."

A hand appeared in front of her eyes, and tugged on her own. She looked down on her mangled thumbnail. Anywhere but at the eyes of the man who stood behind her.

"A-... Yunoki-san. What are you doing here?"

"Keiichi-kun told me that Shoko-san were in labor as of this moment." His eyes bore down on her, and she resisted the urge to squirm. "Apparently he was the only one who thought to do that."

The coffee stopped dripping, and he picked it up. "Disgusting. Almost as bad as the slop they serve in your newsroom." He offered the cup to her, and she took a sip. Winced. "You're right. It's almost worst than cop shop coffee."

"And when, my dearest Amou-san, have you had the opportunity to visit a cop shop?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised." She finally turned to look at him, head tilting to account for the height difference. "I'm sure your work is important. There's no need for you to waste your time with the rest of us." Go away, her eyes said clearly.

He only smiled. "I too, am worried for Shoko-san. My work can wait."

With that, he grabbed her hand and made for the maternity ward. "Really, Yunoki-san." She tried to tug away from him. "I can walk fine on my own."

"I'm sure you can." He looked down, and her eyes followed his to her shoes. They were once again encased in pencil thin heels, this time in a bright eye-popping yellow. "They look better with the sundress. You shouldn't have worn them with these pants. Better yet, as I've told you before, you shouldn't have worn them at all."

"Duly noted." she said sarcastically, eyes darkening in annoyance. "But I don't believe the wardrobe of your employees is any of your concern. Boss."

"Oh, a good employer concerns himself with _all_ aspects of his employees, especially when it pertains to their good health and longetivity, my darling Nami. Do keep that in mind, hmm? Before you break your stupid neck wearing those things."

She dug her nails into his palm, smiling sweetly as he winced. "Oh, I don't remember you complaining about them when I wore them on dates. Azuma." She yanked her hand free. "Now, if you're finished bullying your employees, Shoko's this way."

They headed back to the waiting area, where Tsuchiura immediately pounced on Yunoki with a lecture on the worth of true friendship.

"I do beg your pardon, Ryo-kun. It has never occurred to me that you were interested in the financial workings of Yunoki Industries. But has it not occurred to you that one has to have had passed Economics 101 to work in my company?"

"Hey, I told you, the prof had it in for me, k? I'da aced his class otherwise."

"I distinctively seem to recall two professors who would have disagreed. Both of whom taught one Tsuchiura Ryotarou the workings of micro economics, one volatile term after another. Of course, I should have said tried to, it wasn't as if they'd succeeded…"

Even with the antics of Tsuchiura losing against cool headed Yunoki in a verbal fight, everyone was hard pressed to dig up a smile. Kahoko had herself wrapped around Len, eyes watering at the thought of Shoko-san having baby troubles- it did seem pretty dire sounding in the car-, as well as memories of another day spent in a room exactly like this one…

The smell of antiseptic wrinkled her nose, and she buried her head harder against Len's shoulder.

Len had a pretty good idea what Kahoko were thinking, and hugged her close, rubbing her back every once in a while. He'd read somewhere that it was calming, and hoped it worked.

Shimizu sat quietly, eyes flickering between his clasped hands and the shaded window that blocked them from the harried activities of child birth in the next room over, lines wrinkling his smooth forehead.

Amou and Yunoki sat apart, trying hard to ignore one another, while Tsuchiura joked and laughed, refusing to acknowledge the little bubble of fear that seemed to have lodged itself somewhere beneath his breastbone. But the jokes petered out when no one responded, each sitting with their own heavy thoughts, trying not to let the worst affect them.

Amou got up occasionally to pace, ignoring her untouched coffee. Her heels clacked against the tiled floor. Click. Clack. Click. _Oh, god. Shoko._

They waited thus for eight long, agony filled hours.

While inside the brightly lit room, a loud cry rang out into their waiting hands, all sharing in the miracle of life as the fetus finally made its way into the world. The doctor patted Hihara on the back as he cried, one hand clutching his wife's, the other hand caressing the downy hair of his newborn child.

* * *

Len was the first one to see the screen lift from the window, and he stood up in a hurry. "Hey…look."

Amou's head snapped so fast, she nearly got whiplash. "Oh, my god. They're done. Shoko." They all followed Len and Kahoko as they made their way to the window, trepidation warring with hope. When the screen stopped above them, Amou cried out.

Standing next to his pale but smiling wife, Hihara bounced a bundle in his arms, beaming. "It's a girl!" he mouthed. "A girl! Ten fingers, ten toes. Look-" He snatched up one chubby hand and waved at them, laughing.

Tsuchiura let out a whoop. "They did it!" He did a quick jig, spun around and kissed a shocked Len full on the mouth. They both winced. "Oh, sorry bro. Mistook you for a woman." He snatched Kahoko from Len's arms, and smothered her face with kisses instead. "There. All cured."

Shimizu let out a long sigh of relief. "I'm glad to see Shoko-san is doing well." His words were cut off as Amou gave him a hard hug. "Did you see the baby?" she asked excitedly. "Isn't she pretty? No complications either! Thank god-"

The door opened, and Hihara bounded out. "They kicked me out, said Shoko needed to rest. 6 pounds." he said reverently. "We were so worried, but apparently the baby just decided she wanted out a little early. Shoko's fine, the baby's fine, oh, god, everything's fine." He started crying again, totally overcome.

"Come on, Kazuki." Yunoki took his arm in a firm grip, and led him back to a chair. "Congratulations are in order."

"Y-yeah. God. I forgot the cigars."

"I have them." Yunoki pulled out one, and passed it over. "Otou-san."

"Otou-san. I'm a daddy." He grinned. "I'm a daddy!"

"Like Len-niichan?" Amou teased gently.

"Like Len. Oh, god. I-I-"

"Deep breaths. Deep. There you go."

"Yeah. I got it. Just hit me, that's all. 6 pounds, totally healthy, just needs a little more nutrition on the starting line, but we'll see to it as soon as Shoko comes home with Tomoyo-chan." He said on a rush. His face softened. "Tomoyo-chan…my daughter. My darling Tomoyo-chan."

Amou smiled, patting Hihara on the back. "Yes. Such a beautiful child."

She hoped no one heard the wistfulness in her voice as she stared at the beautiful baby on the other side of the glass.

* * *

"There was a little complication during the afterbirth, so they decided to keep me in the hospital." Shoko cooed at her daughter as Tomoyo fed on her breast, smiling. "Don't look so worried, Nami-chan. They said that a couple days of rest and medication should do it."

"I'm not worried." Amou said, trying to smile. "Just a little concerned, that's all."

She sat by the side of the bed, head pillowed on her arms, face turned to take her friend in the bliss of motherhood. _Shoko's practically glowing, she looks so happy, _she thought. And indeed, although she was still pale and not a little weak, Shoko's smile never left her face as she looked at her daughter feeding.

Tomoyo let go with a little pop, and Amou hoisted herself up, her arms stretched towards the round little face with its pink bow. "My turn."

Shoko handed her daughter over, and adjusted her clothing. "Use the cloth there for burping."

Nodding, she rose, baby in arms, and began to pace by Shoko's bed while rubbing the baby's tiny back. Tomoyo wriggled and settled her head comfortably on her shoulder, smelling of powder and milk. "When are you getting out?"

"A couple of weeks. They weren't too specific with the date."

"Oh." She stared at her friend with pity. "Don't worry, I'll come visit you Shoko. Maybe even get you outside for a while, if these jail keepers- I mean, the nurses- can be seduced with a nice, fat bribe."

A woman who were staggering past them towards her own bed by the window gave them a baleful stare. "Don't bet on it."

"Damn. Plan B."

"It's fine, Nami-chan. I won't be bored, as long as they let me keep Tomoyo-chan here for a while. Maybe if you could bring me my knitting though…"

Her eyes shifted as the clock's long second hand clicked on 12. Smiling, she settled back, closing her eyes. Made her yawn loud and audible.

"Tired?"

"No. Well, I always get a little sleepy after feeding Tomoyo. I think…mmm, I'll take a few minutes."

"Take all you need." Amou smiled. "It'll just give me more time with the little one."

"As you say..."

As Shoko's lashes drifted shut, Amou sat on the big cushy visitor's chair, cradling Tomoyo and crooning nonsense. She felt a tug on a lock of her wavy hair, and laughed. "Don't worry, little darling. You'll have hair like this when you get a little older. Maybe, if you're lucky, it'll be even better than mine." She ruffled silky tresses.

Preoccupied, she didn't notice Yunoki from the doorway to the room.

It dazzled him, the way she looked at the child, the way she played and laughed with her. Her face was totally cleared of worries or wariness, and was just happy. She almost glowed as Shoko had done when she held her daughter.

He watched her kiss the child, beaming. Could only feel remorse and sadness and anger rolling in one greasy ball in his gut. Could only try to push away the envy and the wanting.

Could do nothing but endure.

"Ahem."

She jerked, and the baby whimpered. "Oh, sorry darling." She glared reproachfully at Yunoki as he walked in, cradling a big bouquet of calla lilies.

He ignored them as he walked around the bed, settled the lilies in a clear vase by her bed. "Shoko-san."

"She's sleeping." Amou said acidly.

He gave a thought to shaking her awake, but restrained his itchy hands. "Oh, very well. I shall come again at another time."

She took a perverse sort of pleasure out of having his schedule disrupted- lord knows he hates shifting time around-, and couldn't prevent a little smirk from escaping. "Yes. Please do."

His eyes narrowed at the small, smug smile curving her lips, and it was that more than anything that changed his mind. "On second thought..." Rounding the bed again, he ignored her less than friendly frown, folding his lean frame in the chair next to hers. "Since I have the time, I might as well play with the baby."

"She's not a toy." she sniffed, clutching Tomoyo to her body. "And I was here first."

"Sharing is caring, my dearest Amou."

"Which is why you'll just have to come back. Later." _When I'm not around._

"I don't think so." He leaned over the armrest and bent his body close to hers, tilting his head so that their eyes were close and aligned. Snatched the baby from her arms as they loosened in shock. "Hey! That was a dirty move."

"All's fair in war." He chucked Tomoyo under the chin, and chuckled when she blew bubbles at him. "Look at that. I think she likes me."

"Bull."

"Jealous?" he teased, bouncing her.

"No."

He smiled at the sulky tone. "Why, I think you are." He reached out and pointed her chin towards him, much as he had done with Tomoyo. "Don't worry darling. There's enough of me to spread around. And then some."

"Yeah yeah yeah. You're a regular gigolo." She couldn't breathe from the close proximity. "Now may I have my face back?"

"In a moment."

It was a test. That's what he told himself as his fingers closed over the back of her neck. It was a test. Nothing was meant by it. Nothing at all. Nothing. He kept repeating it to himself, kept chanting the same mantra over and over in his head even as his lips closed over hers.

She felt as if she was away on a long trip, and had finally come home. _No. Shouldn't let this happen. Move, Nami. Get away from him. _But even as she tried to free herself, her lips were mobile against his. His taste was familiar, she thought in desperation, a long forgotten habit.

Oh, but if only.

He had waited forever to be this close to her again, and now that his brain has finally lost the war to his heart, he wasn't about to end it anytime soon. His hand slid down until it gathered around her slim waist, pulling her closer, closer…

The baby, feeling perilously close to sliding off his lap, gave a long wail.

They jumped apart, and Amou sprang up. He couldn't tell who was redder, the baby…or her.

"You…You!" Her screech were higher than the kid's by several decibels, and he winced, the baby crying in one ear, a woman shouting abuse at the other. "What the hell did you mean by that?"

"Nothing much." Yunoki cuddled Tomoyo as she continued to wail. "Shh, darling, shh. Don't cry, or else your mother will wake up."

"Too late." Shoko, who had not been asleep at all, opened her eyes and gave a delicate yawn. "What's wrong honey? Come to mama."

He relinquished the kid, relieved. Only to turn around and find Amou slip out of the door.

Shoko smiled at the frustration on Yunoki's face. "Nami-chan seems a bit upset. You should go after her, Azuma-san." She pressed a cheek against Tomoyo's while he looked uncertain. "We'll be fine here."

He nodded, muttered a clumsy thanks, and ran off.

Smiling, Shoko pressed a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead. "I do hope your godmother and your godfather make up, Tomoyo-chan. It'd be nice if they were married soon, and get started on a little friend for you to play with. Ne?"

* * *

If Amou had any idea of what her friend had in mind, she would have been appalled. Breathing fast, she flew by the reception area and out the door, Yunoki hard on her heels. "Amou! You stop right there."

Like hell. She didn't bother to turn around, only cursed and broke into a run at the parking lot.

"_A baby is troublesome to the Yunoki Empire, as I'm sure you understand."_

_Pain stabbing at her, darts flying from between the lips of the dignified old woman sitting across from her. She wanted to deny it all. "I don't understand."_

_She ignored her pleas, and continued relentlessly. "We've contacted the best doctor in the region. Akase-sensei, I am sure, is more than adequate enough for your needs."_

"_No…no…"_

"_The operation will be paid for by us. You will receive a stipend until you've recovered from the operation." Her eyes, she thought, were so cold. So cold._

"_As your employment record with us has been above reproof, we will continue to retain you as an employee of StarMedia. However, I will have to ask you to refrain from speaking to Azuma. Of this, or any other issue. I do not wish for you to contact him ever again, outside of professional communications."_

_Please stop._

"_Why are you doing this to me?"_

_The woman's eyes barely flickered at the pure misery on the younger woman's face. "I cannot allow a strumpet and her bastard child to ruin the reputation of the name of Yunoki."_

_Oh. God. Please. Please make her stop, make her stop, please, please, make her stop._

_Her mouth opened, the pleas stuck in a hard little ball in her throat, the tears pushing hard behind them. Oh. Help. "…I understand."_

She wrenched open the van door, and was about to shove herself behind it when a hand clamped hard over hers. He jerked her out of the van, and backed her against the body of it, hard violet eyes meeting her own defiant ones. "I believe I told you to stop."


	11. Revelations

Ok, so I chose to work on and upload this chapter right in the middle of midterms. Worst decision ever, but what the heck, what's a couple thousand more words added to the workload?

Oh yeah, as a notice, I took off anonymous reviewing. I'm really sorry to have to do it, but I just feel it's a lot lovelier to be able to contact a reviewer and have actual discussions on story construction instead of, you know, random trolling :(

Anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: _Revelations_

* * *

"You know," Yunoki said conversationally. "Usually an employee gets fired for not obeying her employer." She struggled, and he wedged a leg between hers to keep her from running away. "And even if it were not so, it is simply good courtesy to wait when someone asks you to stop, is that not right?"

"Fat lot you'd know about good courtesy." Amou snapped. Dear God, she couldn't push him off. Since when had he been this strong?

"Alright then. We'll skip over the polite portion of this conversation. I'm not feeling quite patient myself." His hand clamped over her wrist- he had been doing that a lot lately- and pulled her to the back of the van. He opened the heavy back doors, pulled the both of them inside, and slammed them shut.

She couldn't see well enough in the dimmed and cramped space, and would have tripped over the wires coiling on themselves at the floor if he hadn't held her against himself. Monitors and computers hummed silently on stand-by, and a bench designated for the van's human occupants held a multitude of hard copies and disks instead.

He picked his way over to the bench, Amou in tow, and swept the papers away onto the already heavily littered floor before she found herself backed onto it. He leaned over her until they were both parallel to the floor, his hands pinning her still by her shoulders. "Now then."

His mouth was thinned in a firm line, and she shuddered, eyes wide and luminous. "Azuma…please. Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" His face closed in, his expression angry. "Why did you run away?"

"Because!"

"That's not a good enough answer!" he roared. She flinched. "It was never good enough! You never tell me anything, you never let me know what's wrong, one minute we were fine and the next-the next-"

His teeth clenched with the effort of keeping his hands away from her throat, but she saw that his eyes were suddenly over-bright. "The next, I find out that you'd killed our baby."

_Oh. God. Please, make her stop, make her stop! I beg-I'm begging you-_

"You…you knew."

"Yes. I knew. God, Nami, you always ask me 'Why', 'Why', but can't you see? It's not you who should be asking that."

She said nothing, could do nothing but look at him with dead eyes as his tormented face stared at hers, distorted with pain. "It's me.

* * *

Weeks after Shoko's full recovery, they all converged on the Tsukimori household one fine Saturday, bearing boxes of various shapes and sizes, all wrapped in bright paper and topped with long trailing bows. The living room was a pandemonium of voices and movements as people were seated and the presents piled in a corner.

Kahoko, dressed in another frilly dress of Len's choosing, sat at the head of the table, wide eyed as they all burst into song.

"…Happy Birthday, dear Ka-ho…!"

Even baby Tomoyo joined along as she shook tiny feet in the air, entranced by the tinny noise of the bell anklets her doting father had bought for her.

"Happy Birthday to you-!"

Everyone ended at different intervals until it was only Tsuchiura left standing. He ended on a long crescending falsetto before his voice cracked, to the consternation of Shimizu who happened to have been placed next to him. "Sempai, you know, Len happens to be rather fond of his Waterford, and unless I'm mistaken, it's in much danger of shattering."

While everyone laughed at Tsuchiura's indignant expression, Kahoko ran to Len and hid her flaming face in his shirt.

"…Is she that overwhelmed by my talent?" Tsuchiura preened, fluffing at his short hair. "It can't be helped. Women just can't seem to resist me."

"Funny, Amou does it on a daily basis."

"Well, Amou's not your average example of the female species, you know what I mean?" His breath whooshed out as a sharp elbow found its mark. "See? Come on, Kaho-chan, come back to us. Are you embarrassed?" Tsuchiura brushed a wide palm across silky red strands. "Don't be! I promise I won't tell your future boyfriends that you're in love with me, you don't have to be worried that they'll get intimidated and run."

"Har har. Give her a little space, would you?" Amou pushed her way between Tsuchiura and Hihara impatiently, and shoved them aside. "She's just happy, that's all. Aren't you, darling?"

A shaky nod was all they could get as an answer.

Blowing his bangs aside, Len crouched and lifted Kahoko, seating her small frame on his arm. "Come now, that's no way for a Tsukimori to behave." he said gently. "You're going to make Tomoyo cry."

And indeed, the bells stopped ringing as the baby's confused face eyed the silent room.

"See? What should you say now?"

Taking a deep breath, Kaho turned, smiling wobbily. "Thanks! " They all began to clap, Tsuchiura whooping loud enough to bring the roof down, and she ducked her still red face back against Len's neck, too embarrassed and confused…and happy.

It was Tsukimori Kahoko's fifth birthday. And for the first time in too long to remember, she was spending it with others, all as happy as herself. Sure, it was a full month after the actual date, but there were no more cold birthdays in a cracked and dirty room, no more singing to herself, no more wishing for a bright pastel room filled with scent of Mommy and a smiling Daddy…

No, she had Len-niichan now, as well as everyone else. Feeling perilously close to crying, she bit her lip and hoped that, if this was a dream, she would never wake up. Ever.

A maid Yunoki brought over to oversee the events dimmed the lights before a cake –made by a chef that was also on Yunoki retainer- was bought forward, five huge candles lighting the room and excited faces. "Jesus, Azuma." Hihara stared at the two tiered cake in disbelief. Wide ribbons and seed pearls flowed from the top of the carrier over the tiers like a tent, while the cake itself were decorated with swirls of cream and frosting, all covering a massive plate stuffed with green tea cake. "Did you mean to feed an entire army?"

"I bet he had you in mind, Kazuki. You and your gigantic stomach of doom." Tsuchiura sighed, and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "True friendship. Wish he was that considerate towards me."

"Ingrate." Yunoki sneered. "I offered my friendship – not to mention my assistance –numerous times when you had those Economics midterms, it is certainly not _my_ fault you choose not to take advantage of that."

"Hey, a real friend would just help me cheat, but no, you always had to be a stick in the mud-"

"Better a stick than an ass-"

"You're the bigger ass." Tsuchiura said with a pout.

"Ok, here's what. You both have the bigger ass. Ok?" Hihara smacked Tsuchiura across the head just as he was about to retaliate. "Now shut up, Kahoko-chan's about to make her wish."

And indeed she had sucked in a mouthful of air, cheeks bulging, waiting for the go ahead.

"My ass is hotter any day." Tsuchiura muttered, but subsided at the glint in Len's eyes. "Ok, ok, I'll stop. Go for it, Kaho-chan."

"Kaho-chan! Kaho-chan!"

Unable to hold back a smile, she giggled and the candles sputtered.

"Awww, Kaho-chan, come on now." Hihara complained. "Don't tell me you can play the trumpet, but not blow down some candles?"

"Nuh uh!" She peered around, and smiled at Len. "Kaho wants niichan to help!" Maybe, just maybe, the wish would be stronger if it was the two of them. Maybe.

He rolled his eyes, but came forward and bent his face close to hers. "Ready, chibi?"

"Yes!"

They both blew to the clicks and flashes of handheld cameras as all five candles winked out, Kahoko's hands clasped tightly together as she focused on her wish with all her might.

"I wish…I wish…" Her voice faded away as her eyes opened. Tsuchiura took that as the cue to start clapping again.

Amid the cheers and encouragements, she was carried to the gigantic pile of presents in the corner, and everyone watched in amusement as the wrapping paper were torn off to reveal child-sized instruments, one after another.

"A pink clarinet? What is this, Sailor Moon? She's gonna start fighting pint-sized mutant rabbits by tweeting at them?"

"A toy keyboard? Really, Ryou-kun, how remiss of you, children deserve the finest when it comes to music."

"Oh, dear, I really cannot imagine Kaho-chan playing that cello, it looks rather too big for her…"

"…Sempai, that flute looks rather expensive for a child…"

Kaho giggled, and gave an experimental buss with a miniature brass trumpet that nearly blew the roof off of the house. Everyone winced and hurriedly stuffed fingers into already numbed ears.

"Who's the idiot that got that for her?" Amou complained as Kaho continued to play earnestly with her newest toy.

"HIHARA." Tsuchiura roared. "YOU! YOU ARE A _DEAD_ MAN."

"Oh, come on Ryou-kun, you're just jealous that she likes my present most of all-"

As Amou tried to lure a reluctant Kahoko away from the trumpet with a small toy digital camera, Yunoki pulled Len aside from the revelry. "Len. America called." He slid a manila folder from thin air, unraveled the string just as he had nights before.

"Ah…" Len twisted his head around, but Amou were still keeping Kahoko company. "Thanks." He took the folder, and tugged open the flap.

"They did have some reservations on this matter. I understood that you had the mayor persuaded?"

Len shrugged. "He wasn't too happy with the idea. But we both agreed that it would be a lot better than transferring her back to Japan as a ward of the state. They don't look too kindly on non-citizens."

"True." Yunoki watched as Len pulled out a crisp new passport, a social security card, and birth certificate, all bearing Kahoko's name change, and proof of guardianship awarded to Len. "They- Child Services- expressed a little concern, but it was nothing that a fat bribe didn't fix."

"Hnn. Bill me later."

"Oh, I'll be sure to do so." Yunoki's brow pushed down, his face annoyed. "I didn't like having to bribe the Police Commissioner. Keeping Officer Leanne Bowers from raising too many questions and putting up too much flags weren't inexpensive."

"You bribed the _Police Commissioner_?" Len asked, sucked in a hard breath through his nose. "Christ, Yunoki, I never asked you to do that."

"Naturally. But I don't like dealing with small fries. In any case, in case you're worried, I merely assured him of a contract that would be more beneficial to them than to my company." He flicked a speck of dust from his immaculate shirt, and swung straight hair behind his shoulder. "I shall supply the NYPD with equipment from the electronics branch of Yunoki Industries to replace their subpar computer units-" he sneered "-in exchange for what you wanted. Am I not such a good friend?"

"Bull. What else was included in that little exchange?"

"Can't get anything past you, can I Len?" he said smiling. "Very well. I had one or two other benefits included, very discreetly, but it's nothing you'd care to know about."

Len blew out a breath, and sighed. "You do know what you just told me was illegal, right?"

"You can have the cell next to mine, darling."

They broke off as Hihara came towards them, baby Tomoyo wriggling in his arms. "Aw, come on Tomoyo-chan, don't be like that. Look, there's Len and Azuma ji-san!"

"…Ji-san?" Yunoki shook his head as Len smothered a laugh. "Goodbye, my youth."

Len hurriedly stuffed the documents back into the folder before any awkward questions were asked, and tucked it beneath his arm. "You never had that to begin with, Yunoki."

"Brat." He held his arms wide, and Tomoyo was deposited into them, still burbling indistinct baby language. "There, darling. Don't fuss so, hmm?"

"Bbburhg."

"Mmhmm. It is loud here, isn't it?" She waved her feet in agreement, bells tinkling, before her body slacked and her eyes closed in sleep.

"Huh." Hihara pouted. "She would never sleep when I hold her."

"She likes me better. Naturally."

"It's because you're much too fun and vibrant, Kazuki-san." Shoko floated up to them before Hihara could say anything nasty, pecked her sulky husband on the cheek, and took her child back from Yunoki, pretending not to notice his slight hesitation before handing back the child to her. "Anyone would have trouble sleeping with you around."

"Oh? You didn't have any trouble last night after we –oof!"

"Really, Kazuki-san." Shoko retracted her elbow, flushing a slight red. "Mind your tongue."

He wrapped his arms around his wife, nuzzling her cheek affectionately. "Aw, you know I'm only kidding, Shoko dear. Come on, let's put Tomoyo back into her carrier."

Yunoki watched them go, not noticing how Len was in turn looking at him. "A truly happy couple." he said softly. "One could almost wish that for himself."

Len smiled humorlessly. "Almost? Regretting something, Yunoki?"

"No." he said definitely. "Regretting nothing." His glance traveled over Amou, and flicked just as quickly away, lest blue eyes should catch his own. "Nothing at all."

* * *

"…98….99…99…98…97…"

"Hold on, chibi, that's cheating. Can't you count?"

"Nuh uh! Kaho's really good at counting! 97…96…"

"No way. That was past a hundred."

"Eeeeh." She twisted around to pout at him. "Len niichan, not fair."

She sat on his lap as the mirror from her vanity threw their reflections back at them, his big hands holding a small brush that sunk into strands of red hair, over and over again as she counted, the other supporting her back. He thwacked her lightly with the hairbrush, frowning. "Cheating's definitely not fair. In any case, that was more than a hundred strokes."

"Then, then, Kaho wants a hundred and fifty! Onegai, Len-nii." She blinked wide beseeching eyes at him. "It's Kaho's birthday, ne?"

He sighed. "Gaki." His hand came up and ruffled finely combed hair into disarray. "You would never get married at this rate, Kahoko."

"Then, then, Kaho'll marry niichan!"

He only smiled at her, and picking up the brush, ran it down her hair as her high voice floated into the air. "1…2…3…"

Hair neat again, Kaho wriggled down from her perch on Len's lap and took his hand. "Come come, niichan." She dragged him down the hall, the white nightgown shifting over her small body.

"Kahoko, where on Earth are we going?"

"To sleep!" She pushed open the door of the master bedroom, and jumped on the bed. "Whee!"

He sighed again, and sat down on the side as she bounced on the wide mattress. "There's a perfectly adequate bed in your room too, Kahoko."

"But Len-nii's room has a window!" She pointed above her head, where the moon shone down from a skylight right over the bed. "Pretty…"

He grunted, then unbuttoned his shirt. Leaving it to dangle from one forearm, he went in search of his own night shirt from the drawers, not aware that he was being observed with a pair of wide and worshipful eyes. "How're you going to sleep by yourself when you're older if you can't do so now?"

"It's okaaaay." she sang serenely. "Kaho'll get there when Kaho gets there."

"Hmm. How disgustingly philosophic." He came back and looked on in amusement as she continue to bounce, grinning up at the moon. "Move over, chibi, I'm going to sleep."

"Kay!"

She rolled over, careful not to go over the side of the mattress. The last time she had tried the same maneuver, she had ended up head over butt on the oak floor. And while there was no lasting damage done, and it was nice having niichan worry and fuss, the lecture afterwards had been brutal.

It was by no means anything she'd want to try again at any rate.

He pulled the comforter over them and laid on his side, facing her. She just looked at him, smiling and just a little drowsy. "Len-nii…"

"Hmm?"

"Today was the best day ever. Kaho's so happy that everyone is there, and happy, and smiling, and…and…"

"I got it." He stroked her hair, from root to tip, and propped his own head on his hand. "From now on, Kahoko, you're not allowed to be unhappy about anything. If anything bothers you, ever…just tell me. Alright?"

"Mmm! But nothing can bother Kaho now!" She wriggled until her small arms clasped around his neck, and gave his cheek a small kiss. "It's because Len-niichan is here!"

Flushing slightly, he moved her until she was once more tucked against his chest. "Alright, I got that too. Now go to sleep. We're leaving for New York bright and early tomorrow."

"Mmm!" He felt her small head nod against him, small fingers bunched against his shirt. His eyes shifted until it rested on a wrapped packaged in the corner of the room, hidden by shadows. The bow was still on top, and it had been there for quite some days. It looked rather sad and forlorn, sitting by itself.

He couldn't give it to her. He couldn't foster such a responsibility on her, it wouldn't be fair… Resolutely, he tore his eyes away from the long package that seemed to wait for small hands to open it, to cry out in delight over the exquisitely crafted violin commissioned and made for a particular set of tiny hands…

He sighed, and closed his eyes. "Kahoko."

"Len-niichan."

He chuckled at her adaption of his solemn tone. "What did you wish for today? You took some time blowing the candles out."

"Eeeeh. Len-niichan. You can't ask that." she turned her head and frowned up at him. "That's a secret. A secret!"

He frowned. "Maybe it's something I can get for you."

"Iyada! If Kaho tells, the wish won't come true!"

"Hnn. Stubborn brat. Fine, but don't you change your mind later." He closed his eyes once more, and within minutes, his breathing leveled.

She looked at him for some time, her eyes serious and adult, and much too sad. "You know, Len-nii…I wished…I want…" She looked out to the skylight, addressing her plea to the bright moon and twinkling stars. "Onegai…Please, let me stay by niichan's side forever."

She hid the oncoming tears against his shirt, and closed her own eyes in sleep.

* * *

Len sighed, and cradled her closer to himself after he was sure she was asleep. "Silly kid." he murmured. "Where else could you go?"

He stroked her hair much as he had done moments before, his caress gentle as the breeze blew on the wet spots on his shirt. "Tsukimori Kahoko. You're mine now." He looked at the moon, as if willing it to defy his words.

"And you forever will be."

* * *

The next morning flew by in a flurry of packing as the Tsukimoris prepared to go back to New York. Amou was already there, helping to pack the multitude of gifts everyone had given Kahoko. "Jeeze, kid, we're gonna need a minivan to move all this stuff. You seriously got spoiled in Japan."

"Like you can talk, Amou." Len said, huffing. "Half of that stuff is from you."

"Half? I beg your pardon, I'm only responsible for a quarter of that monster pile. You can blame that idiot Tsuchiura for the other seventy-five percent."

Tsuchiura scowled at her from the box he was taping shut. "That's bull, man. I was only responsible for sixty, tops."

"Like that makes it any better?"

Amou huffed as she carried the box to a corner, grouped with others labeled with the contents inside. "By the way, Len, what's she gonna do with all these instruments? Kaho-chan, you gonna learn any of them?"

"Mmm. Dunno." She looked at Len, and smiled. "Maybe Len-nii can teach Kaho how to play all of them!"

Tsuchiura snorted. "Kid's a genius, but he ain't that much of a genius. Tell you what, Kaho-chan." he continued, and winked. "I'll come to America with you guys, and you can learn the piano under the master of the keyboard, yeah?"

"Eeeeh? But I want Len-niichan."

"Jeeze, Len." Tsuchiura said mournfully. "Just turned five and she's already brainwashed. Now I really have to come back with you guys."

"Do it and you'll find Immigration on your ass."

"Immigration, schmigration, they don't scare me." Tsuchiura boasted. "We're buds. In fact, we're so friendly, we're even on a first name basis."

"Really," Amou said drily. "Why does that not surprise me?" She stood, and stretched her back. "God, Len, these are way heavy. You're gonna need to open another room for this stuff. Thank god for shipping services."

"Well, at least they can't say that we didn't send them off with the proper fanfare and stuff." Tsuchiura grinned. "Pretty Boy Azuma even lent them the limo. Now _that's_ what I call plush."

"You're not exactly a pauper yourself." Len said. "Or is that not your flashy excuse of a Ferrari currently squatting on my driveway?"

"Well, _real_ men-"

"Oh, shut up." Amou looked around, and sighed. "What happened to everyone else? You'd think that Hihara would be here at least…"

"Baby's got colic." was the cheerful reply. "So Kazuki and Shoko's off playing mummy and daddy. And Keiichi- God, even I don't believe it- but that kid has a date. With his cello."

Amou tapped a finger against her lips, staring hard at the ceiling. "Oh, right, he's in Germany performing that solo…"

"Yeah, I don't know how that happened either. Kid's more likely to fall asleep without one of us playing herd on him."

"Ryou-kun, that's mean!" Kaho said.

"Sorry sweetie."

Len smiled at the righteous tone Kahoko had taken, and filed it away to tell Shimizu later on. He glanced over at Amou. "Guess Shimizu got himself a champion."

"Kahoko's a beautiful girl that way." Amou said, smiling slightly. "I'm going to miss her when you go back to New York."

A brow raised. "Don't lie and say you're not moving after us."

She gave a soft exclamation. "Goddammit. I told that idiot Tsuchiura not to tell." Wisely, Tsuchiura ignored them and gave his full attention to Kaho. "Biggest mouth in Japan as well as out of it." she muttered bad temperedly.

"He worries."

"He shouldn't."

"Funny, isn't that what I said to you a couple weeks ago? About Kahoko."

She puffed out a breath, annoyed. "That's different. A nineteen year old young adult raising a child? Of course I'd worry. Those circumstances are enough to worry anyone."

"And of course a friend would worry for another friend."

"Oh, Len. Now you're just playing dirty."

He shrugged. "When were you planning to tell the rest of us your decision to run…to relocate to America?"

"I heard that, Tsukimori Len. And for your information, I'm not running." she said brusquely. "I'm just getting tired of Japan."

"Hnn."

"Don't take that tone with me."

"I'm not taking any tone. Since when is an inquiry a crime?"

"Hey Len, you know what they call that in the States? An interrogation."

He looked around pointedly. "I don't see a courtroom or juries."

"Look…dammit." She fought not to let her smile show. "I just can't win against you. But you know, Len, I should be the one worrying over you. I'll be fine in the States." she continued confidently. "I haven't been an international reporter for four years for nothing."

"What happened to that 75 in English you got from Seiso?"

"…Consider the Fifth plead."

They laughed at the joke, Amou's giggle perhaps longer than it normally would have been. "I'll be fine. Ne?"

"If you say so. Just remember you gain nothing by running away." Len's face softened as he watched Kaho. "Sometimes, you just have to take a stand, and stick with it."

"Big words from someone who's barely legal enough to shave." Amou retorted halfheartedly. She too looked at Kaho, before turning away. "Come on Len. You don't want to be late for your flight."

"No. Nor do you, huh Amou?" His question was met by stony silence as she walked out of the room, pulling her cell phone out. "I wanted that van a week ago," she barked. "Where the hell is it?"

"Ah wells." Tsuchiura came up to Len, Kaho riding on his back. "That Amou's a hard nut to crack. But maybe living in the States for a while would do some good."

"Maybe." Len said, unconvinced. "Maybe not."

"…Fifty says Pretty Boy goes after her in two weeks."

They shared a razor sharp smile over Kaho's inquiring stare. "I don't take sucker's bets, Tsuchiura."

"Heh, smartest thing I've ever heard you say, Len my boy."

"Well, we'll see. In the meantime…Kahoko. Time to go back home."

"'Kay." Home. The word fell like sweet nectar on her ears as Len took her from Tsuchiura, and carried her out of the house. "Let's go back home, Len-niichan."


	12. Desperation

Chapter 11: _Desperation_

* * *

"Takato-chaaaan, take pity on me huh? I'm dying here."

"_Then you're gonna need a burial soon, buddy, cuz the Boss ain't moving." _The voice was dry as the woman on the other side of the phone answered him. _"In fact, I've never seen him so lethargic. Are you sure he has the hots for Nami-chan?"_

"The hots? Try a whole bonfire." Tsuchiura shot back. "Something which I'd rather not think about at the moment. Or any moment. Come on, sweetheart, you have to know something. Being the ace reporter for StarMedia and all…"

"_Sweetheart? Man, Ryou-kun, you must really be desperate._"

"Isn't that what I've been saying?"

"_Well, I'm sorry I can't help you. Nami-chan just gave in her two weeks resignation and skedaddled."_ He caught the mild concern, and that helped to relax his jaw. A bit. _"I mean, what's up with that? She had such a good career and everything, then just chucked it out the window and flew to America. Didn't even tell us why."_

He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Women.", and sighed. "Well, if anything comes up…"

"_Yeah yeah sure. I gotcha. Hey, if you ever see Nami-chan again, tell her we at Channel 57 miss her, yeah?"_

"Will do."

He clicked off, and thumbed another number. "Yo. Len."

"_Tsuchiura."_

"_Ryou-kun! Ryou-kun! Ohayo!"_

"_Settle down, Kahoko."_

Tsuchiura smirked.

"_Anyways, what do you want? On a Sunday morning, no less."_

"Morning? Kid, lemme tell you, around here we call anything after twelve 'afternoon'."

"…_Kahoko, check the time for me?"_

"_Kay! It's two, Len-niichan."_

"…"

Tsuchiura smirked again. "What'd I say?"

"_Whatever. I'm a busy person here, Tsuchiura. What'd you want?"_

"Amou's location. Gimme."

"_What? She's staying with us, naturally."_

"Ok. Ok. Can you keep her there for another month?"

There was a sigh from the phone. "_Impossible."_

"Oh, come on man, what do you mean 'impossible'?"

"_Do you have difficulty deciphering the spoken English language, Tsuchiura? Or is your brain naturally akin to that of an ape's? Impossible means impossible."_

"Don't get smart on me, boy. I still have them contacts down at Immigration."

"_It's hard not to, you make it too easy."_

Feeling his molars grind away at each other, Tsuchiura unclamped his jaw again. "Ok, whatever. Tell me why it's _so_ impossible to keep Amou there."

"_She's was never planning to stay in the first place." _Len said patiently. "_She's moving somewhere else."_

"…And you have no idea where."

"_None whatsoever."_

"…Oh. Shit."

* * *

Len clicked the phone shut, and turned to face Amou. She sat on one of his immaculate sofas, sipping coffee. "I have five dollars," she said dryly, "that says Ryou-kun is on the phone with the boss man. Right now."

"If he decides to find you, you won't be able to run for long, you know."

"No worries. He won't come here just for me." She took another sip. "And besides, even if he does…well, he's not the only one with contacts."

"He's the only one with his kind of contacts."

"Still." Face set, she set the cup down with a clink. "He won't find me. Even Yunoki Azuma can't access my personal information, and that's the least he's gonna need. Unless you interfere…"

"I gave you my promise, didn't I?" Len asked her, irritated. "If you want to be idiotic and stubborn, far be it for me to stop you. But this won't work."

"It will."

"It won't."

"It will!"

"Amou, be reasonable." Len said. "This is _Yunoki_ we're talking about."

"I don't care." she said stubbornly. "He can be the King of England as far as I'm concerned. Besides…" her voice shook a little. "It's irrelevant. Azuma will never come to look for me. I'm just doing this because I know he travels to New York a lot, and I'd rather not let him know that I'm here."

_I want to disappear from his life forever._

Len's eyes shifted and locked onto Kahoko.

"Nami-chan, you're leaving us?" she whined on cue. "But you just got here! Kaho wants you to stay!"

Amou smiled, and patted her hair. "Sorry, Kaho-chan. I just came for a short vacation, you know? Gotta find me a job and start eating again, 'cause you know, Len doesn't stock anything edible here."

"What's wrong with yogurt?" he muttered.

"Nothing if you're on a diet." she retorted.

"Kahoko's fine with it."

"You mean, Kaho-chan doesn't complain about it."

"There is nothing wrong with eating healthy."

"Fine. We'll ask her." Amou turned, only to find that Kahoko disappeared as soon as the argument started. "Huh. She's gone. Smart kid."

"That she is." Len said, smiling. He leaned his arm on his thigh, and propped his head on his other fist. "Amou, think about it. What's the point of all this moving?"

"Len, please."

"How will we contact you after you're gone?" he continued relentlessly. "We won't know where you are, what you'll do, nothing. We won't even know if we'll see you again."

Amou ducked her head and sniffed. "Come on. You're acting like I have some terminal disease."

"You do. Stupidity."

"Hey. Don't confuse me with Tsuchiura, thanks." She raised her head, and he was a bit relieved to find her smiling. "Now, stop ragging me Len. I'll be fine, like I told you before. Unless you want me to start on Kaho-chan…"

He beat a hasty tactical retreat, scowling. "Fine."

"Ok then. Well…" Cup rattling, she picked it up and moved to the kitchen. "I'm ready to go whenever." He could hear her bustle around the kitchen as she rinsed and put the cup away. "Call the taxi, would you? I think I'm going to make some tea. This coffee is complete crap."

"Sure, whatever." he muttered. "First my manhood, now my coffee. I never get any peace around here."

So saying, he picked up the phone again, and dialed.

* * *

He couldn't concentrate.

The voice droned on from the speakers built-in under the grand marble table, surrounded by lawyers and executives with him at the helm. "Our company would be glad to join Yunoki Industries…within these limits…our lawyers have written them out…"

An administrative assistant ran up to each lawyer and executive, placing hard copies of the negotiations in front of each person. At the other end of the table, a big screened television captured the images of another boarding room, one that was not quite as grand as this one, with another set of grim faced executives and their equally grim CEO. Small wonder, Yunoki thought, as their company was going under.

But for the first time since that disastrous day months ago, he couldn't focus, and the blame again lies at Amou's door.

"_Journal Daily_ is to be a corporate arm of StarMedia, under these following provisions. That our employees would not be fired nor replaced…"

He was letting them dictate their own terms, and that must not happen. But he can't seem to concentrate enough to pull it together.

"And that our head of departments be allowed to stay at their posts unless specified otherwise, and in that instance, a pension of this amount be awarded to them…"

He flicked a hand to ward off Daily's CEO, and nodded at a woman in purple sitting at his right. To those who sat at the _Daily_'_s_ boardroom, they were too worried at the turn of events that signal might cause to notice that the others who sat with Yunoki were also surprised. "Yunoki-sama…?"

He merely quirked a brow and they desisted. The woman he nodded to merely raised a brow in a similar manner, and magicked more papers out of thin air. "Very well. Mr. Steinberg." she said in precise English, "Please allow me to speak in our president's place. As head of the legal department representing Yunoki Industries…"

He kept his eyes on theirs across the screen, face blank, and gave no other indications of his unrest.

The haggling continued for hours more, with both parties throwing veiled threats and shoving weight at each other, but in the end, Journal Daily bowed its head and admitted loss. To lessen the hostility and lubricate any rough edges, Yunoki agreed to keep their CEO as the manager for Yunoki Industries' newest corporate news arm.

The screen blanked off on eleven unhappy faces as Yunoki stood up to address his team. "You did well." he said, smiling slightly. "Please continue your good work on this project and all future endeavors. Dismissed."

They all filed out, straight as a file as he sat, piling papers. He didn't notice the woman in purple nod his secretary away, and settled behind him. She hugged him from behind as the door clicked shut behind him.

"Why are you so weary today?" she asked him, her cheek resting on the top of his head.

"Hmm?" He shrugged, and barely resisted a sigh as she squeezed his shoulders. "Not really. It's just been a long day."

"It's barely 12."

"I had an early morning. And Kobayashi offered me some tea. Chamomile. It's just catching up with me right now."

"Kobayashi? You've been down at Star Media's news station?"

"Contingency meeting regarding _Daily Journal_. We had to prepare for the absorption of another company."

"I see." And she did see. Rarely have the great Yunoki Azuma deigned to worry about trivial matters like the take-over of a second rate news company in the Americas. She leaned over to kiss the top of his head. "You should stop being so stubborn, and just chase after her. Onii-sama."

He frowned at the casual address. "Don't be impertinent, Miyabi."

She frowned at him mockingly. "Don't be so idiotic, brother."

He really did sigh, but leaned his head back against her. "Miyabi…really. Why do I keep you around?"

"Because I'm the head of legal defense for your company, brother. And as a certified lawyer, I'd advise you to drop the tough guy act and start getting the girl back."

"Advice rejected, counselor."

She straightened. "Don't let grandmother poison whatever happiness you could have had with Nami-chan. She may control the family, but only you control your life."

"Grandmother?" Yunoki let out a short bark of laugher. "Without grandmother, I would have never known that she ended whatever life we'd made between us. God…I still cannot believe it."

"And here I am with the world's tiniest violin." she quipped. "Stop it. There is no way Nami-chan would have an abortion just because grandmother offered her money."

"The medical bills, the doctors…."

"This is _grandmother _we're talking about." she said impatiently. "Ms. Family-Honor. You knew she hated Nami-chan from the start."

"And I suppose even our infamous grandmother could magically generate false photographs, huh?" Yunoki said, his voice heavy with sarcasm. "As well as bribe a good doctor and falsify bills, medical records, statements, and the like? With her skills, I'm surprised that Yunoki Industries only control the Japanese economy instead of global trades and universal stock markets."

"Well, she had to leave you with something, after all." Miyabi said good-naturedly. "And I'm not quite sure our PR could've taken care of grandmother's style of rapid world domination at any rate."

"Yes. Well…" he placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose. "Whatever. Be a darling and check my schedule for the day. It's in the planner there."

She picked up a handsome, leather bound address book. "No PDA?"

"I hate those things."

"Hmm." Lips pursed, she flipped through list upon list of appointments, meetings, and notes written out in neat, slanted print. "Well, lookie here. You're free for the rest of the day."

"What?" His eyes popped open. "That's not possible. Give it here."

"Nuh uh. I guess you'll have to wait till tomorrow to extend our economic reach past Japan. Don't make me throw this out the window." she threatened as he made to stand up and make a reach for it. "You know I'll do it."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would." She sat at the other side of the table, smiling. "You know, of course, that this is merely done out of our company's concern for our much beloved President."

"Really?" He bared his teeth. "Fine. Miyabi, you're fired."

"Really?" She pumped her free arm. "Freedom! And for my first deed among the ranks of the unemployed, I bid you sir, good day. Oh, and I'm taking this with me."

She sailed out with his appointment book clamped securely under her arm. "I expect to hear my _dearest_ brother make plans to visit _Daily Journal_. ASAP."

He could only groan. "When she comes back," he muttered. "I'm demoting her."

* * *

_Murder. It was all she could think. It was murder. She wants me to murder it. She wants me to kill this dear little life growing underneath my own heart._

_The tea sat in front of her, cool and untouched, and looking at it made her want to cry. She clenched her teeth to stop the hot tears from spilling out. _

_Oh, God, no._

_She didn't know how many times she repeated that, or how long, but all she could remember was the feeling of helplessness, of repeating the same words until her joints ached and the mantra was a slur behind her throbbing eyes. Godnononopleasegodnobegyou- it all bled into a murmur, until her plea was a wordless, whirling, sickening thing._

_Run._

_Gentle eyes and soft hands covering her raw face._

_Run._

_She looked at the girl in front of her, and wondered. How was it possible that a monster could produce two such wonderful, beautiful people? She clasped at one of the wet hands like a lifeline. I don't know how. I don't know where. Miyabi, please, if there was anything-anything-_

_She just shakes her head. I'm sorry. _

_Sorry._

_What a simple word._

_Sorry._

_A simple, wonderful word._

_Sorry._

…_Let it erase everything._

_She ran underneath dark, pouring skies._

If I can't have that life-

"_Taxi!"_

If I can't have that life-

_The rain, sloshing over sidewalks and running down the window of the car-_

Please. I only want one thing.

_Cars surrounding them and the driver stopping while she curled into a ball and hoped that it was enough-_

Just one thing.

"_Get her out of there!" Men in black suits, dragging her out of the back seat. One of them held a needle in his hand as bruising hands gripped her still._

"_No. No. NO!"_

_A wrenching fall into the darkness._

Just one thing.

_Waking up to find herself in the clean, soulless room of a hospital, her once engorged stomach now deflated, knowing that she had failed to protect the one last thing that was left of her life-_

Please. Let me save my baby.

"_Oh. Oh God. Oh God."_

* * *

She opened her eyes as the tall buildings of Manhattan flickered by, the vibrant blue dimmed by tears.

Oh, God.

Why didn't you answer me?

* * *

"_Why don't you answer me?"_

The picture in his hands crinkled as his hand closed into a fist.

_Why don't you ever answer me?_

"_Azuma, what's the point of going over the past?" _

"_What's the point? You dare ask me that?"_

_I only want to understand._

" _It's my turn to ask the questions. Why did you run? Why did you abort our baby?"_

_He willed her to look him in the eye and say something. Anything. But she just laid there in the small van, monitors flickering blue light over them both. "Why won't you answer me?"_

"_There's nothing to say!" she shouted. "It's done! It's over! I…I…I just don't want to talk about it anymore."_

_He could only be shocked at the vehemence in her tone, and she took the chance and escaped from his grasp. "Please, Azuma. Don't approach me anymore. Don't talk to me anymore. I never want to see you again. From now on…From now on, we're truly finished."_

It's done? It's over?

He stared at his hands. A crinkled sonogram laid between them, a remainder of those happy days before the world collapsed around him.

It's finished.

_Like hell_.

The phone was in his hand before he knew it. "Takashi."

"Sir."

"Book me a ticket to New York. Ten AM."

They weren't finished by a long shot.


	13. No Way Back Home

Ok, so in an attempt to save on disk space, our **Fanfiction** site has made a series of changes that took DAYS to fix and go over and blah blah. I had to go through every chapter of every story, export them and reupload them because among many of the changes that was made, separators were taken out as well as other tiny grammatical ding-dongs that were designed to help save space. Needless to say, I was quite irked with the site, and haven't been back here for a while.

UNTIL NOW.

Please enjoy, and stay tuned for the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 12:_ No Way Back Home_

* * *

They sat on a bench on a balmy March afternoon, a lace bonnet in her hands and a violin in his. Len looked down on it, and sighed. "Kahoko, really…"

"But Len-niichan, you promised! Is it because it's hot?" She stood on the bench, and tied her bonnet around his head. "Ne? Is that better?"

He sat with lace flopping over his eyes, feeling faintly ridiculous. "Please take it off."

"But aren't you hot, niichan?"

"No. Take it off, or else I'm not playing."

"Kay!" One tug from a chubby hand had the bonnet tumbling down onto his lap. Straightening the stand in front of him, he tucked the violin underneath his chin, and started to play, all the while wondering how he'd let a midget con him into this…

* * *

"Kahoko."

"Iya."

"Kahoko."

"Iya!"

She had one thing in her mind, and even though Len-nii was getting irritated, she wasn't about to budge until she gets it.

"_Kahoko."_

"Iyadaaaa!"

He sighed in frustration. "Be a good girl, and put it on."

"But Len-nii, it's hot!"

"I'm hot too, Kahoko. Now stop complaining, and just _put it on._"

She eyed the lacy dress in distaste. "Why can't Kaho wear shorts?"

"No one wears shorts at a function, chibi."

"Then why are we going, Len-nii?"

"Because." he bit off. "You want a spanking that badly?"

She frowned at him. The puppy eyes didn't work. The trembling lips didn't work. Now it's all down to just one thing… "Len-nii." She climbed onto his lap, and aimed him her sweetest smile. "Let's stay home with the air con….con…"

"Conditioner."

"Yes!" She beamed at him. "Ne? We can play 'Go-Fish' instead! Len-nii can even eat aaaaaaaall the yogurt he wants at home!"

"Really?" His lips quirked as he willed himself not to smile. "Well, I do like yogurt."

"Yes! So, so, Len-nii will stay at home with Kaho, ne?"

He bent down until his eyes were leveled with hers. "No."

"Eeeeeeeeeh. Why not?"

She stood in a white slip, her face almost as red as her hair from temper, and from the set of her soft mouth, he knew she was preparing to pitch a real fit. "No tantrums, Kahoko. You know I don't like that."

"Mou! Len-nii, that not fair." Kaho complained. "Kaho won't go."

"The hell you won't," he growled in frustration.

She looked at him, and unexpectedly, tears welled up. "Demo…Len-nii…why are you so mean to Kahoko…? Iyaa, Kaho don't want a mean nii-chan!"

"Oh god." He looked around wildly in a panic, and settled back on her tearing face. "Ah, no, don't do that."

"If…if only Len-nii were nicer!" she cried.

"Shh, Kahoko, please don't." he pleaded. "What do you want me to do? I don't want to be mean, but we have to go."

"If…if only, Len-nii would take Kahoko to the park, and play the violin! Then Kahoko would definitely go!" she wailed.

"Alright! Anything you say, just please for the love of God, don't cry."

She sniffed. "Really? Promise?"

"Yes! I promise!"

"Mmm. Ok!" And as fast as the tears had appeared, they dried up. "A promise! Let's go tomorrow!"

He looked at her for a moment, at her beaming face and the tears that were gone as fast as they'd come, and understood. "Oh Jesus. You tricked me."

"Yes!" She picked up his hand with her own, and interlocked pinkies. "Promise, promise! Len-nii promised!"

He groaned. "Spankings. Not enough spankings." He tugged on a fat pigtail as she bounced beside him happily. "Now get into this dress before I make good on it."

* * *

Tricked by a pint-sized con artist. But then again, he had no way of knowing that she wasn't as adverse to functions as he had been when he was at that age. Len wasn't quite at the age where he could easily forget the smothering monkey suit and the rather restrictive tie.

But she wasn't thinking about how uncomfortable the lace was against her legs or brushing against her eyes, or how stuffy the functions they went to were. All that was in her mind was the light strain of notes that bled until the high timbres meshed with the sounds of Central Park. It was so very soft that Kaho had to strain her ears to hear, but very gradually, the music grew louder.

She laid with her head on his lap, eyes shadowed against the bright sun as she stared upwards, mesmerized by the line of Len's profile and by the dark underside of the violin, a contrast to the bright blue of clear skies. His own was closed, lips narrowed in concentration as he threaded his music through the air. Little by little, people stopped to listen, as mesmerized by the charming picture the man made with the little girl in the lace bonnet as they were by his skillful handling of the instrument. No one dared to throw coins or bills into his lap as they were wont to do with other performers: he clearly was not playing for money as so many of his fellow musicians do in Central Park.

He chose a light, cheerful song that contrasted against the heavy summer air without a thought to how it would fit the atmosphere. It was merely something that would suit Kahoko better than something intricate or somber. Sweat beaded on his forehead from the unaccustomed sunlight as he played, but somehow…it's not as unpleasant as he might have thought.

His hand stilled on the last note, but before anyone could applaud or cheer in admiration, her voice piped up. "More, Len-nii. More!"

And so he obliged her, enjoying the feel of silky wood beneath his hands, her head on his lap, and the weight of the hot spring day wrapping itself around them.

By the time most of the onlookers were gone, off to enjoy the beginning of spring with his music as their backdrop, he had finally finished the last bar to a four hour marathon. He blinked, finally coming back to himself. "Oh." His shoulders were a bit strained, a clear sign that he had played for too long.

Looking down, he saw that Kahoko were stretched out, smiling. "Well, Kahoko, are you happy now?"

"Mmm!" She sat up after a little nudging, and watched him pack away the violin with as much care as he had bathed her that first night, long ago. "Len-nii, that was sugoi!"

"Applause from the Peanut Gallery?" he laughed. "Well, thanks."

"Len-nii, serious." Her eyes shone into his. "Kaho wants to play the violin too, just like Len-niichan! Will you teach Kaho how to play?"

His hands faltered on the straps of the case, before he snapped it shut. "Perhaps."

But before Kahoko could ask what "Perhaps" meant, the sound of bickering reached their ears. Len sat up as Kahoko leaned over the side of the bench. "Ryou-kun! Azuma-kun!"

"Kahoko-chan!" Tsuchiura broke away from Yunoki as he swung Kaho from the bench. "Long time no see, cutie pie. 'Nuncle Ryou missed you so much! Co' mere and- wait. What's with all this frilly stuff?" He lifted her bonnet as his eyes shifted to Len, barely able to suppress a grin.

"What's wrong with Kahoko's clothing?" Len asked waspishly.

"I don't know, it looks a lot like what Tomoyo-chan wears. Guess who picks her clothing?"

"Now, now, children." Yunoki stepped forward, his own lips curled. "Behave. Kahoko-chan, you look lovely, as always."

She beamed.

"And Ryou-kun, I would have thought better of you than to pick a fight with Len on your first day back to America."

"Well," Tsuchiura said, grinning. "I've got me all kinds of ways of showing love, but I don't think this bocchama would appreciate the rated R stuff."

"That's disgusting, Tsuchiura."

"Don't be shy now, smoochums." Tsuchiura puckered his lips and smacked kisses into the air.

"Disgusting." Len repeated. "Anyways, how did you know to find me here?"

"Your housekeeper told us." Tsuchiura said easily. "We had to go to your place first to drop off our stuff and she was there."

"Stuff?" Len asked warily. "What stuff?"

His brow rose. "Our luggage, smooches. Me 'n Pretty Boy there," he jerked a thumb over his shoulder at Yunoki, "We're gonna be bunking at your place for a while."

"…My place?"

"Uh huh."

Pause.

"You're going to live at my place."

"That's right." Yunoki said cheerfully. "Your apartment is big enough to house all of us, I presume. Kahoko-chan, would you like to go home first?" He winked at her, and she grinned back before placing her tiny hand in his and hopping behind him. "Len-niichan! Kaho's going home first!"

Len sat there, still shocked. "My place. My place. Oh, good lord."

Tsuchiura just grinned and gave his shoulder a hard tap. "Don't worry about it, bro. You won't even know we're there."

They were as good as their word. By the time the sun settled down for good, everything that belonged to Len's two unwanted guests was neatly tucked away in extra bedrooms the split level condo boasted. While Tsuchiura helped Kahoko with her alphabets, Yunoki sat apart with Len, swishing brandy into a glass. "Would you like some, Len?"

He shook his head. "Go ahead."

They both listened as Tsuchiura said, tickling Kahoko relentlessly, "If you get p, r, and s wrong again, little missy, I'll throw you over my shoulder and toss you out the window."

Yunoki just smiled, and let a sip of the brandy burn down his throat. "Thanks for putting up with us, Len."

"No problem." He settled back with his own wine, both ignoring the fact that he was still too young to drink by American law. "But I'd like to know why you aren't settling at your own apartment. Or why Tsuchiura isn't settling down in his usual hotel room at the Hyatt."

"Hotel rooms and empty condominiums by the Hudson. They're just so impersonal, don't you think?"

"It has never seemed to bother you before."

"Before…" he smiled. "Before, I was here on business. But I was thinking how it was time for me come to New York for a little…pleasure."

"Uh huh." Len glanced at Tsuchiura, who was making good on his threat. "And of course, you bring Tsuchiura on all of your pleasure trips."

"Well, he wanted to visit Kahoko-chan again. Why not? And I do believe he's grown bored of hotel rooms as of late."

Len just shrugged. "It's of no consequence to me."

"But of course."

They remained silent for a while, before Len spoke up again. "She isn't here."

"Yes, I have been aware of that. Before I came over from Japan." he said, anticipating Len's question. "I did not come to you to ask you to betray any confidences Na-…Amou-san might have asked you to keep."

"When in America-" Tsuchiura broke in, grinning. "Do as the Americans do. Just call her Nami, you flake."

"Shut up, Tsuchiura." Len and Yunoki shot back simultaneously.

"Geese, try to do a guy a favor…"

"Well, you are welcome to stay as long as you like." Len said, although his brow was still furrowed. "Just don't make a mess, and try not to egg Kahoko on any more than necessary. She's getting ridiculously hard to manage."

"I will be sure not to, uh, catalyze Kahoko-san's wild behavior." Yunoki said, smiling. "I cannot be sure of Tsuchiura though."

"Don't even try, he's worst than she is."

* * *

It was long past midnight, but he continued to sit by the window, a hand cupping a dribble of his favored brandy, his eyes on the panorama of city lights and ebbing waters of the East River. Manhattan, he mused. There is no such thing as a dark night in Manhattan.

But yet he felt so hollowed and alone.

_Nami._

She's there somewhere.

He took another quick sip, and set the glass down. There was no denying that he had overplayed his hand. That day, in the van… He couldn't even explain it to himself just how he'd lost his control.

What a lie. His eyes closed on a chuckle that nearly ended on a sob. It's her. It was always her, it had always been her, and it always will be her. Amou Nami was the only woman in the world who could reduce him into this kind of man.

A man who could only think about one woman, and only of ways in which he could make her his. Pathetic.

"Azuma-kun?"

His head rose as the little figure in white stole across the room to him. "Kahoko-chan."

"Azuma-kun! What's the matter?" She stopped by the side of his armchair, knuckling sleep from her eyes. Touched, he reached down to pull her onto his lap as he had seen Len done before. "Sweeting, shouldn't I be the one to ask you that?"

She curled in his arms as he hoped she would, and snuggled up to his neck. "Mmm. Kaho had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?"

"Mmm." She twisted her head around. "I want Len-niichan. Azuma-kun, where is Len-niichan?"

Yunoki's lips pursed as he tried to overcome the alcohol, wracking his brains for Len's whereabouts. His face cleared as he remembered Tsuchiura grabbing Len's shirt by the collar and the younger man's incredulous expression as he was dragged out the door, his friend proclaiming a sudden need for New York's…more adventuresome nightlife. Tsuchiura had yelled loudly over Len's objections, "Yo, Azuma! Take care of Kaho-chan for us, yeah?"

"Tsuchiura! Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me!"

"Ah…" He turned his face back to Kaho's expectant one, lips quirking. "I'm afraid Ryou-kun had taken Len out to, uh…play."

"Play? Ehh, not fair! Kahoko wants to play too!"

"Not in a million years." he muttered. "I'm sure he'll be back soon, Kahoko-chan. Why don't you go back to bed?"

"Iya, Kaho wants to wait for Len-niichan." She settled more securely onto Yunoki's lap, and for a rare moment of his life, the President and CEO of one of Japan's leading industries were at a total loss. "Uh…"

She shifted to look out of the window, and he placed his arms so that it cradled the child gently. A wave of regret suddenly washed over him and pitted his stomach with holes. If his child had lived…if they have had a daughter…would he have been able to hold her like this, her mother by his side?

He sighed, and the sound was enough to break her heart.

"Azuma-kun. Azuma-kun. Daijoubu?"

"It's nothing. I'm just a bit tired. Jet lag."

She tilted her head from the view of the river to look at him. Indeed, faint purple smudged the bottoms of both eyes, and his skin had a slight pallor beneath his normally clear complexion. "Ne, ne, Azuma-kun. You know? You said the same thing Nami-chan said a few days ago!"

He stilled, and it took great concentration to not crush her between his stiff arms. "Nami?"

"Uh huh. She looked tired and sad too. Nami-chan said…Nami-chan said…um." Her eyes shifted away from his. "When Kaho asked again, why Nami-chan looked so sad, Nami-chan said it was because she was lonely and missing someone really badly." She looked back at him. "Azuma-kun, do you miss Nami-chan? Is that why you look so hurt and sad?"

He removed his arms until they gripped the armchair posts, knuckles white. Straight from the babe's mouth… "Yes. I miss her. I miss Nami. I want her back."

His head dropped, and sensing his sudden distress, a small hand came up to pat his brow. "Daijoubu, daijoubu. Zettai, daijoubu da yo…" It came away, wet with tears. She rose up and wrapped her small, small arms around his neck.

_Surely, everything will be alright._

He didn't feel the soft slip into sleep, but she was there as his breathing evened and his face smoothed over, the long tendrils of his hair draping over hers as she settled against him once more. Although she had been too young to remember her father's crying face, Yunoki's grief was nonetheless both familiar and heart wrenching. She curled up against his chest, waiting for Len to come home with a quiet desperation. _Len-niichan…_

* * *

"And just _why_ am I made to be part of this idiocy?" Len asked, irritation written all over his face. "If you wanted to tour Times Square at…half an hour to midnight, you could have gone by yourself."

"Oh, come on Tsukimori. Lighten up." Tsuchiura threw an arm over Len's shoulder, smoothly maneuvering them past a group of drunk men roaring at the top of their lungs. "Bet you never make the time to sashay with the common folks. It's a whole new world outside the limo, buddy."

Len scowled. It was true what Tsuchiura said. He rarely, if ever, traveled without car service, and never in his life would he have voluntarily stepped foot onto a loud and raucous place like Times Square. "There's too much people."

"Too much people? In New York?" Light washed on and off over them from the gigantic billboards and storefronts that surrounded them on both sides. Tsuchiura shook his head, amused. "What a shock."

"Shut up." He dodged out of Tsuchiura's hold, and straightened his shirt. "If you wanted to give Yunoki time to brood, you should have let him stay at his own apartment. Why did you drag him off to mine instead?"

"And let him drink himself to a stupor? You know Azuma can't hold his liquor. He'd ruin his pretty Aubusson carpet in an hour flat."

"You know you'd pay to see that."

"Wouldn't I." Tsuchiura said with a relish. "But as his friends…plus, they both need a kick in the ass, and it's about time someone gave them one."

Len turned his head away to glare at the toy store across the street from them. "I promised her I wouldn't interfere."

"But of course." Tsuchiura sighed. "Damned noble of you to have done that. At least she didn't manage to extract that promise from the rest of us."

"You would just have had your fingers crossed behind your back."

"Damn right." They stopped at an intersection just as the light turned green, and one of them men bumped into them, cursing cheerfully at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah yeah." Tsuchiura shoved him away, and breathing in the exhaust of the city, grinned at Len. "I love New York."

Len fished out his keys as they neared the condominium. "How do you plan to resolve this mess?"

"Plan?" Tsuchiura gave him a look of utter confusion. "What plan? Azuma's here, ain't he? They'll work it out."

"If I didn't know you better, Tsuchiura, I'd say that you had remarkable faith in them. As it is, you're just really stupid."

"Hey!"

The door opened, and a pair of bright eyes blinked at them. "Kahoko?"

"Len-niichan!" She held her arms up, and wound them around his neck as soon as he bent down for her. "Kahoko, what on earth are you doing up?"

"Kaho had a nightmare!" she told him. "And Azuma-kun was up too, so Kaho kept company."

Both Len and Tsuchiura turned their heads to see the sprawled figure on the chair, deeply asleep. The empty glass next to him made Tsuchiura smirk. "What'd I tell you about his stomach for liquor?" He took off his shoes and, grasping a throw from a nearby sofa, threw it over Yunoki. "His body's gonna ache like a bad tooth when he wakes up, sleeping like that."

"Azuma-kun cried." Kaho said, her voice hushed. "He said he missed Nami-chan. Len-niichan, can't we call Nami-chan and ask her to come back?"

Tsuchiura looked, if anything, even more smug at the statement, and wriggled his brows at Len. He barely resisted rolling his eyes at him. "Kahoko, we can't do that. Nami asked us not to."

"Hai, demo…" She bit her lip and looked over at Azuma. "Demo…"

"They'll take care of it themselves." Tsuchiura said, ruffling Kaho's hair. "Don't worry about it, eh? Azuma's not a patsy, he could give a bloodhound lessons on sniffing out people. And if not, he has your onii-chan and Nuncle. So you leave it all to us, and go to sleep, you hear?" He winked, and was rewarded by a hesitant smile.

"Kay. Oyasumi, Ryou-kun…" She draped herself over Len's shoulder, all energy gone. "Len-niichan, can Kaho sleep with you tonight…?"

"Only tonight. Brat."

Her giggle drifted off as they walked back, and made Tsuchiura smile. He made sure Yunoki was settled and sleeping deeply, before taking his cell phone to the outdoor partition of the condominium. Once he was sure the door was securely shut, he settled on one of the lounge chairs overlooking Central Park, shivering slightly.

Halfway around the world, another cell phone rang. Looking at the caller I.D., her brow pushed up before she put her current call on hold. "Gomen, Ren-san, Izumi-san. I'll call you back re. Kanazawa Corporations' lawsuit against _StarMedia._ Just let me-" she pushed the hold button on her conference call before either could protest, and picked up the cell. "Yunoki."

"Still working, Miyabi-chan?"

Brow still creased, she settled back onto the leather chair as weak sunlight filtered through the large windows behind her back, Tokyo bustling beneath. "Well, as part of the less musically inclined, I have to find some other way of earning my bread."

"Darling, there's no way in hell you subsidize on anything as common as bread." Tsuchiura mirrored her pose on his chair, focusing on the stingy slice of moon. "Your grandmother would never allow that kind of monstrosity to happen."

"What she doesn't know." Miyabi said lightly. "So I take it Azuma-nii arrived?"

"Been. He's sleeping now, after his crying session with Kahoko-chan."

Kahoko-chan. Miyabi's lips curved at the thought of her stern older brother confiding his love woes to a little girl. "I wish I'd seen it."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, me n' Len missed it too."

"Just." Her voice warmed. "Thank you for taking care of my brother, Tsuchiura-san."

"Ryou. I never make attractive women address me by my last name."

She laughed. "Ryou-san. Arigato. For keeping me updated."

"It's fine. I got this end, you have that one. Nami-chan's too much of a reporter to keep her cell phone off all day. It'd kill her."

"You sound rather amused by the idea."

"Well, I have to take my pleasure somewhere."

* * *

Amou sneezed. "Brr, it's cold." She pulled a thin wool sweater over her shirt, and turned up the small portable heater next to her. "You'd think that spring would be a little warmer…"

She sat on the roof of her new apartment complex, one foot resting on the edge as another tapped on the stone roof of the building, a cigarette in her hand. It burnt down to the filter, and she crushed it out on an ashtray next to her, where it held a dozen used cigarette butts. Another one was lit, and she sat back as she expelled smoke from her lungs.

It was a pretty, well lit place. She ignored the rude honks of cars and the pots of flowers with their small green shoots, instead staring off to the rooftops of other buildings. Farther off, skyscrapers clustered together to the north and the south, but they weren't so close that she had to worry about privacy invasion. If she cared at all.

Another burnt filter, another lit cigarette. Amou glanced down at the glowing ember, amused. She had given up the habit once she learned that she was pregnant, so happy with the discovery that the cravings had gone nearly unnoticed. If there were times that her hand itched towards a packet of cigarettes while shopping for groceries during those months, well…at least, she never bought them.

But since there was no one around to care or to care for, she might as well do whatever the hell she pleased.

The phone in her pocket vibrated, and she ignored it, just as she had done for the past days. _I'm sorry, Miyabi_. It was too soon for her to come out and break her self-imposed period of isolation. The pain was too raw and fresh for her to come out at all.

A fist clenched low in her stomach, and she sucked harder on the smoke. _Azuma…_ If only he didn't say anything, maybe they could have both kept up with the charade of normality and professionalism that had covered their relationship during the months since she had moved out of his apartment.

On an impulse, she pulled out the phone and dialed. A moment later, a voice answered. "Tsukimori."

"Heya, Len."

"Amou?"

She smiled as she heard him mutter for the time. The guy was so out of it. "Amou, that's you? You're fine?"

"Well, why wouldn't I be? All settled in and stuff. Just waiting for Kahoko-chan to move over, and I'll be set."

She waited, half expecting him to make a sarcastic suggestion about test tube babies. Instead, what he said next froze her breath. "Yunoki's here, Amou."

"No."

"He came over the day after you left. He's been searching for you this whole time."

"No." Cold. So cold. She huddled on the chair, hands clenching on the phone. "Ha ha, Len. I never knew you were the type to make jokes. Put Kaho-chan on the phone, I want to speak to her." Kahoko. She'll make everything alright. She can come over as soon as her apartment was done, and she could have a sleepover, and they could do all the things Amou could have done if her daugh- her thoughts broke off on a sob.

"He's staying with us right now." Len continued relentlessly. " Tsuchiura is helping him. They know you're still in the city, Amou."

"Damn you." she whispered. "Why did you let him stay?"

"I could hardly say no."

"Yes you can!" She was up from the chair, the contents of the ashtray scattered over the floor. "Out of all the places he could have stayed in New York, why did he have to come to you? I thought you were my friend, I thought you were going to help me-"

"Amou!" She started trembling at the sharp snap in his voice. "I didn't break our promise. I didn't tell him anything. He found out shortly after searching for you." They were both silent before he said quietly "I told you he could do it."

"I…I…" _I don't want this. No more._

"Tell him everything."

"No."

"Amou."

"I don't want to! No!" Dear God, she couldn't stop trembling. So damn cold. It was just too damn cold here. She knew she should have moved to another state instead of staying in New York, trying to trick Azuma into thinking she was somewhere else in the country. "I want Kahoko. Let me speak to Kahoko-chan."

"Nami-chan?"

She crouched next to the upended ashtray, her head buried in her hands.

"Nami-chan?"

"Hai, Kaho-chan. I'm here." She took a deep breath, and started cleaning up. "I'm here."

Part of her was disgusted with her lack of control, and another part loathed her own relief from avoiding the problem a little bit more. She couldn't help but resent Len at the moment, for pushing. _He doesn't understand. He's only nineteen, how could I have expected-_

So many moments of weaknesses. The clenching in her stomach spread and turned in one nauseous roll.

Kahoko. She'll make things all right.

"Say, Kahoko-chan. What do you say to a sleepover?"

"…Eh?"

* * *

Please R&R!


	14. Horizon Line

Serious time were squeezed out for this chapter, won't say much more other than this: Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: _Horizon Line_

* * *

It was positive.

The little white stick trembled in her hand as she sat down on the toilet in disbelief. Two pink lines. Positive. It was the fifth test, and all had had the same result. "Oh…oh shit."

How was she going to tell Azuma about this?

But a larger part of her had eclipsed the worry with an overwhelming joy. A baby. She made a baby with Azuma. They were going to have a baby.

She rubbed a hand over her still flat stomach, wondering just how far along they were. "A baby…"

She knew she should be anxious and worried. There was nothing she knew about being a parent. They were both only twenty three, and although younger women than she had raised children without a hitch, there was no denying that she was not prepared to be a mother.

But still…a child…

On impulse, she tossed the stick out and rushed out of the bathroom to grab up the phone. Before the receiver had time to pick up, Amou had blurted out as fast as she could. "I'm pregnant!"

And within half an hour, had settled down with tea, a couple of tissues, and a comforting ear.

"I still can't believe it, Nami-chan." Yunoki Miyabi sat next to her, her hands cradling one of Amou's. "Pregnant. With Azuma-nii's baby."

"I know." Amou said, hushed. She gripped Miyabi like a lifeline. "A baby. I still can't believe it."

"Did you make an appointment with the clinic? Sometimes these pregnancy kits make mistakes."

"Al l five?" Sandy brows raised over her expressive eyes as Amou looked at Miyabi in disbelief. "Surely not? And I-I can't even think of making one right now."

"You must." Miyabi said firmly. "Tomorrow. I have a friend who works for a wonderful maternity clinic, I'll get her to squeeze you in for an appointment." She smiled for the first time. "A child. Oh, congratulations Nami-chan! I know you and Azuma-nii would make good parents."

"Ah," Amou eased her hands away, and twisted them together. "I…I…don't know. I didn't tell Azuma about the child. We weren't supposed to conceive, we both made such precautions, and well…Azuma might not want it." she finished in a whisper. "We're not even married."

"He doesn't know? You told me first?" Miyabi placed her hands on Amou's shoulders, shaking her slightly. "You must tell him. If it's his baby, then he has a right to know."

Does he really? Amou bit her bottom lip. There never were words of commitment between the two of them, and if it had made her uneasy as their relationship had progressed, she never paid attention to it, knowing full well that there would be no such thing as marriage between them. There was no way the matriarch of the Yunoki Empire would let someone such as herself sully the bloodline. A middle class commoner had no business on the Yunoki family tree, and it was something she had made clear three years ago when Yunoki had bought Amou there.

It had been her first visit, and her last.

"We wouldn't get married, at any rate." Amou knew without looking at Miyabi that she had understood why. "And I don't want my child to live shuttled between the two of us. Also, when Azuma decides to marry and start a family-" Her voice broke slightly, but she took a deep breath and continued. "When he does, I don't want him to do so knowing that he'd conceived with someone else first. It's too much to handle for both. I'd rather my child live without that kind of pressure."

"Don't be stupid, Nami." Miyabi snapped. "You're going to deprive your child of a father, and Azuma-nii of his child. It's not fair to them." Her voice gentled as Amou's eyes started to water again. "And it's not fair to you either. Nami, I'm sure if you told Azuma-nii, he'll find a way to make everything alright."

She wants me to depend on him? Amou nearly laughed. If there was one thing she learned in her relationship with Yunoki all these years ago, it was to never depend on him for matters that were out of their control. But maybe…

"If." Amou said hesitantly, "If there is a right time, I will speak to him about it."

"Atta girl." Miyabi smiled again, and brushed a hand down her cheek. "But in the meanwhile, you won't mind if I come over a lot more, right? I have to make sure that my future nephew or niece gets thoroughly spoiled, and what better than to start early?"

And for the first time in a long while, Amou laughed. "Oh, Miyabi-chan. Fire away."

* * *

Sitting at an ornate oak desk, the sun pooling behind her back, her hands clenched as she read the detective's report. A few key points had jumped out at her, and pulling out another sheaf of paper, her face had turned even redder.

Whore. Bitch. Slut.

Three years ago, when her Azuma had started…started…interacting with the commoner, she had hired the first detective. It hadn't mattered to her that the girl was bright and vivacious, or that she had been Azuma's schoolmate for years at Seiso. It hadn't mattered that Miyabi liked the girl, despite her criminally low social status. And it definitely hadn't mattered that Azuma looked happier and smiled more often since.

She was not of a high enough tier to be worthy of a Yunoki.

She had made sure to impress this upon the girl, and of course, the girl had not dared to contradict her. What more is there to be said? She was bright, she'd give her that. The girl knew marriage was out of the question for the two of them. But after two months had passed, she couldn't hold it back anymore.

That's when she hired the second detective.

She hadn't pushed all that much, simply because it wasn't time for Azuma to marry yet, and boys will be boys. Wild oats must be sown before they settled down. Of course, she hadn't expected this kind of behavior from him, but if it was done discreetly, then what was the harm?

But now-

The biweekly reports came in as normal, and although she was getting uneasy with the long tenure of their relationship, she let it go. It was her mistake. She saw it as a name continued to come up in relations to that of Amou Nami.

Yunoki Miyabi.

She had hired a third.

Report: Target seen entering one Amou Nami's residence, exited three hours afterwards. Established pattern notified by report, schedule attached.

Report: Target seen exiting residence with Amou Nami, both seen entering Moto Health Clinic via private car.

Report: Target seen entering one Amou Nami's residence, following established pattern.

Report: Amou Nami is confirmed pregnant, see attached doctor's report and medical bill-

Report: Amou Nami is confirmed pregnant, see-

Report: Amou Nami-

First Azuma. Then Miyabi. And now…now…very calmly, she picked up the elegant ivory penknife and ripped each report to shreds. Now, the bitch was pregnant with Azuma's child. A lowly, disgusting, dirty commoner was carrying the baby of the man who stood to inherit one of Japan's most powerful corporations, as well as her most established family bloodline.

That simply must not happen.

* * *

Twenty-one years of living as a daughter of the Yunoki household had taught Miyabi many things, the most useless of which were the tedious flower arrangement and tea ceremony classes. But she could not deny that living with a woman like her grandmother also taught her some very useful skills. One of which was becoming very handy right at that moment.

A flip of her compact and some clever angling confirmed her suspicions. Grandmother. The man might have been dressed casually and his blonde head might have been bent over his laptop, but his spine was too stiff. Nor did his carefully casual pose hide the tense, ready to move stance of his body. She sighed in disgust, wondering if it was possible to lose this one. The last four certainly hadn't made it easy for her.

She didn't have anything to hide from her grandmother certainly, but dammit, it was the principal of the thing. Keeping the compact open, she took a couple wide steps forward, and smiled as the laptop closed. Knew it. She shut the compact, and eased it into her bag.

Then broke into a run.

She relied on the years of afterschool track club training that had carried her past numerous bodyguards and others hired to keep an eye on her, training that had started ever since she realized that the man who was trailing her home every evening was hired by her family. "It's the bodyguard, or the driver every morning and every evening." her grandmother had told her firmly when she complained.

She had picked the bodyguard, but that didn't mean she had to keep him.

She had an innate talent for dodging pedestrians and sideway obstacles, and it showed as she swerved around a startled grandmother doing her grocery shopping, the guard hot on her heels. She chanced look over her shoulder, grinning as he was stopped by the granny and given an earful. He tugged on his jacket with a snarl.

"…young punk, bumping into people and not even apologizing!" she squawked after him

The chase continued for a good twenty minutes, but by the time she had to stop to take a breath, the man was nowhere to be seen. Making her way to Amou's apartment, she watched in surprised as several men in suits exited the building and drove away. Eyes narrowed, she made her way upstairs.

One look at Amou's face as the door opened had her heart dropping. "Nami-chan?"

Amou's face was swelled and reddened from crying, eyes blank from shock. "Miyabi-chan…" With a wail, she slumped on the younger woman, sobbing hard.

She rubbed her back, pulling her inside. "Nami-chan, what's the matter? Here…" Dragging her friend inside, she kicked the door shut and led her to the couch. "Come on, Nami-chan, all this crying's bad for the baby. Tell me what's wrong. Is it Azuma-nii?" she said, teasing. "Did he do some stupid man thing again? I'll help you bust him to his knees, he has quite a few weak spots."

Amou just shook her head, her sobbing subsiding to whimpers. "I'm sorry, Miyabi-chan. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"For what?" Her voice carried a tinge of impatience as she patted Amou's face with a tissue. "I promise I won't get mad, whatever it is. At least until the baby's born."

"He won't be born!" Amou yelled. "He won't, he won't, he won't. Not my baby. Oh-"

"Stop that." Miyabi said angrily. "What do you mean, he won't be born? Don't tell me you changed your mind?"

"Me?" Amou took her head from her hands, and laughed hysterically. "Me? How could I change my mind? My baby…"

"Then for God's sake-"

"It's your grandmother," she said, defeated. "Your grandmother. She found out."

It took Miyabi several seconds to find her voice. "No. Oh, no."

"I don' t know what to do." Amou said, her voice shaking again. "She said-she told me to kill-my-my-I can't-"

"An abortion?" But Miyabi didn't have to look at Amou to know the answer. Sick at heart, she watched as her friend turn paler and paler. "Oh..."

"I can't do it!" Amou cried out. "I can't! I won't! Not my baby, not the baby I conceived with Azuma-I already love him so much," she finished quietly. "It's like he's already real to me. My son. Or my daughter. I don't care. It's my child! How could she- how could she ask me of this?"

"No more." Miyabi hurried to her friend's side, and wrapped her arms around her as Amou wailed. "Honey, please. No more."

"I'm so scared." Amou said. "I'm so scared, Miyabi. I don't know what to do. I can't have that abortion. But Azuma…what will I tell him? She tells me I have until next week to have the operation. Miyabi, I don't want that."

"Of course not." Miyabi said fiercely. "And you won't. A plan." She looked around in desperation, still holding on to Amou with both arms. "We need a plan."

Her hand clenched as her eyes settled on an empty suitcase in Amou's open closet, before sliding up to cover Amou's wet face. "A plan…"

Amou looked up before following Miyabi's line of vision. "Oh…" One simple word, and it held all the understanding and heart break in the world. It was all she could say. "Oh…oh…"

"I'm sorry Nami-chan…I'm sorry..."

_I'm sorry._

She wished she could say more.

Sick guilt churned in her belly as she sat in her room, thinking about how she had packed Amou's things that very day, Amou herself sitting on the sofa, shock and exhaustion bleaching her skin white. Miyabi hadn't had the heart to make her friend do it herself, and so had rushed around the apartment, finding essentials and shoving them haphazardly into a suitcase. "Passport…ID…"

"Nami-chan, let's go."

"Oh."

She had gone first to make sure that there were no guards standing outside, and when she saw that the coast was clear, had gone to call a cab from her cell phone. She had stayed long enough to see that Amou was safely in the car before slamming the door shut and giving the driver rapid instructions. "Narita Terminal Airport. Hurry please."

"Yes'm."

Her biggest regret was not being able to say goodbye.

But at home, when the summons from her grandmother's personal secretary came, she knew that it had all been for naught...

The matriarch of the Yunoki clan, dressed impeccably in a silk kimono and seated behind her grand hardwood desk, had calmly told her granddaughter of Amou Nami's decision to have an abortion. "The surgery is done."

It was an accusation, and although Miyabi was composed, her hands clenched together on her lap. Fear and anger added to the guilt rolling greasily in her stomach.

_You made her do this!_

"She no longer bears a child of the Yunoki family-"

_No-_

"-and as such, there is no more reason for a woman of your status to associate with a woman of hers-"

_Oh, no-_

"One who would give up her child for money."

She felt like weeping.

She could feel the cold eyes of her grandmother boring through her own, and it took hard effort to not burst into tears in front of her. She wanted to rage and scream, and rip at the perfectly coiffed hair and carefully arraigned silk, and-

"Do you understand me, Miyabi? I will not allow this impertinence of yours to continue any longer. Obey me."

"…Yes, Grandmother."

"Good." she had said, as small, stingy smile stretched across her lips. "Then I trust you to act as accordingly. Never forget your family honor, Miyabi. Never."

"I shall be the one to inform Azuma of this." she continued. "Dismissed."

_Oh, Nami-chan. _

_I'm sorry._

_So sorry._

* * *

Although the apartment was little bigger than a broom closet, she had still hoped to make it a cozy, comfortable home. There was very little furniture, but she made up for it with playful splashes of color among ceramic vases and furry rugs scattered on the polished hardwood floor. Straightening one of the rugs, she looked up and smiled. Years of living in similar apartments- of moving from motel room to motel room on some assignment somewhere- had taught her the value of living in frugality, but nevertheless, there was nothing of her old life in this small, cramped apartment.

If there was a feeling of something lacking here, she chose to ignore it.

Mint green curtains framed what the landlord had generously called a window, and a teruteru bozu hung whimsically outside, smiling at the room. Bowls filled with colorful pebbles sat at the windowsill, and she crossed over to take one of them in her hand.

The buzzer sounded suddenly, and she dropped the pebble back into the bowl before running over to the intercom. "Yes?"

"Nami-chan!"

"Kaho-chan! Len's with you, right? Come right up guys."

Dressed in another frilly dress of Len's choosing, Kaho looked up as the buzzer sounded and the door opened, her hand swinging of its own accord. "Demo…Nami-chan doesn't know. That's ok, isn't it? Nami-chan won't be mad at Kaho?"

The hand holding hers tightened briefly, before Azuma smiled down at her. "It's fine, Kahoko-chan. She'll be so mad at me, she won't even have time to be mad at you. Now, don't get Tom-san in trouble, ok? I'll see you later."

"Hai!"

Azuma turned to the silent man who trailed behind them. "Make sure you keep an eye on her at all times." he said in a menacing whisper. "Just one hair…"

"Yes, sir."

And with that, he walked into the building.

He knew who she was expecting, and so, had merely smiled at the stunned shock on her face once she opened the door. "W-w-wha-"

"Hello, Nami. Mind if I come in?" He brushed her numb fingers from the doorknob, and propelled her into the room. "Len's a little busy, so he asked me to bring Kahoko-chan instead. This is a nice apartment." He continued, looking around. "Bit cramped though, if you ask me."

She opened her mouth. Closed it.

He turned and raised an eyebrow at her. "No refreshments for your guest? My, what poor hosting."

She found her voice again after working her jaw for several more minutes. "What is this, Azuma? Why are you here? I told you to never appear in front of me again. Oh god, where's Kaho-chan?"

"Kahoko is fine. She merely expressed a desire to explore the city, and so I left her to the care of my chauffeur." He sat, and smiled despite her flushed face. "It'll give us time to chat."

"We have nothing- god, Azuma. There is nothing!" She turned, but before she could reach the door, Yunoki's hand had already turned the lock with an audible click.

"No." He said softly. He shifted his body until she was caged between him and the door. "No more running away. Not anymore."

Before either of them saw what was coming, she slammed a fist into his stomach. He gave a strained gasp, and slumped over her.

"Well," he coughed out. "At least you didn't go any lower." He caught her hand before she could punch him again, and they struggled with each other before he threw his weight behind him onto a rug. They rolled until she was underneath him, his hand bracketing hers.

Panting, he caught the look on her face, and burst into laughter.

"What," she said between clenched teeth. "Is so damned funny?"

"This. Us." His free hand came up until it framed her face, her hair caught between his fingers. "Remember how we would always end like this after an argument?" He sighed. "My dear, you always had an unfortunate inclination for violence."

"I-I can't help it! You're so damn stubborn and hard-headed. It's-it's the only way for someone like me to win." she said, frustrated, unaware that she had started to cry. "Why couldn't you just have left well alone?"

"There, there." He shifted again, her head cradled against his chest. "There, there…"

"You don't understand." she sobbed. "After all, you're just a man. Just a stupid man."

"I suppose so." he said soothingly.

Her sobs petered out moments after, and she shifted her head to the side, embarrassed. "Sorry. Your shirt was silk and everything."

"Don't be stupid."

She sniffed once, and smiled. "I forgot. Your biweekly paycheck's the kind that could buy you not only the shirt, but the factory that manufactured it."

"Don't forget the store, sweetheart." he murmured, irked.

"Right, right. Well. Can I get up now?"

"No."

"…Azuma." She looked up at him, and even with her puffy, red rimmed eyes, he couldn't help but think her rather cute. "Nami." he said just as solemnly. "D' you know that, right now, you look so very much like a rabbit?"

"Oh, shut up." she said, sniffing again. "And stop changing the subject. Let me up."

"No." Her face tilted away from his, and he used his hand to shift it back. "Look at me."

"Don't wanna."

"Nami. Please. I…I…I just want to know. Just to know." His forehead brushed hers as he lowered his head. "Please…"

The truth? He wanted the truth. "You wouldn't believe me anyways."

"Try me." He reached down to intertwine a hand with hers, and bought it up to his lips. Brushed it once, twice. "Try me." he whispered.

She could feel the rough, scratchy rug on her back, his lips, the proximity of his face to hers. Just like before. In another life, they would have laid on the floor, in laughter instead of tears. And it was the remembrance of themselves as they were that finally prompted the story, the pain and loss and regrets that had been stored up in her very being vying to let loose. She took a deep breath.

And told him everything.

* * *

Long, shapely legs peeped out from beneath a deep wine skirt, a gold pin glistening from the lapel of the matching suit jacket. It was undeniably a good color for the brunette, and he imagined that she knew it too. Unable to help himself, he whistled.

Damn, but she's grown up fine.

He pushed down the sunglasses so he could get a clearer view; at the same time, her eyes flickered and landed on his. He could see just a bit of a sneer curl her lips; then her eyes narrowed as he grinned at her, and tapped a finger on his hat where a similar gold pin glistened.

He saw her smile as she walked towards him. "Tsuchiura-san."

"Don't you mean Creeper-san?"

She laughed at that. "I'm sorry. I thought you were, uh…"

"I was." He roared with laughter at the look on her face. "Kidding, darling. You don't mind if I call you Miyabi-chan, do you?"

It was on the tip of her tongue to refuse the sudden intimacy, but his smile was so very engaging….and he had her bags in his hand. "Oh. Sure."

"Atta girl." He took her arm, and weaved them both around other passengers boarding planes at JFK International Airport. "Damn, I hate major metropolises. This is almost as bad as Narita."

She winced as a blonde woman bumped her, and another man stepped on her foot. "I wholeheartedly agree."

They both breathed a sigh of relief as wide automatic doors opened, and they stepped out into a lane filled with taxis and people. She looked down at his hand on her arm as they rushed past the throngs of New Yorkers coming home from business trips and vacations, frowning. It was disturbingly broad and tanned from the sun. What the hell was a musician doing with tanned skin?

Despite the rapid clip they were moving at, she tried to tug her arm free from his grip. It loosened slightly, until his hand was once again tightened at her wrist. "Tsuchiura-san, I can walk by myself-"

He only raised a brow at her, and looked down at her three inch heels. "I'm sure you can. But I don't want us separated."

"Demo-"

"No buts, princess." He grinned, and wriggled his eyebrows. "Unless you'd like for me to carry you?"

She just glared at him. "It's fine."

Within minutes, she found herself seated in a compact electric blue sports car before they slid away from the bustle of airport traffic and speeded down an expressway. The top was left open, and she put a hand up to her hair.

"No, don't do that." She turned around as Tsuchiura grinned again, his eyes on the road. "I think you'd look better with it loose."

She frowned, and jammed pins back into the neat bun. "My hair isn't any of your concern, Tsuchiura-san."

"What a pity." he sighed. "This isn't a business trip, _Mademoiselle._"

They barreled down the Brooklyn-Queens expressway in silence, Miyabi faintly irritated. She didn't care for the immediate intimacy of the man. The fact that he was rather attractive added to her perplexity, instead of easing her mind.

It wasn't until they were cruising along FDR drive, coasting along the ridge of highway hugging Manhattan's Upper East Side, that she spoke again. "Tsuchiura-san."

"Hmm?"

"My brother…when he had left Japan... how did he seem to you?"

His eyes rested on Roosevelt Island for a minute before he responded. "Huh. Well, to think about it…he got pretty bombed."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Sloshed, inebriated, totally plastered." He turned to smile into her stare. "Shocking, I know. But even the great Yunoki needs to unwind now and then."

Her brother, unwinding? "Are you poking fun at him?"

"Honey, he sucked down a good bottle of Jim in less than three hours." he said unsympathetically. "Took him another day to throw off the hangover. But then he went, pretty as you please, to call up a limo and dragged Kaho-chan after him." He sat back with a sigh of amusement, hands light on the wheel. "Well, Azuma was never someone that lacked balls, that's for sure. It runs in the family?"

"I certainly hope not." she said faintly. "My liver would give in a week at that rate."

"That it would." he said, and jerked the wheel as they swung out of the highway and onto the street. Miyabi picked herself up from Tsuchiura's side where the momentum had thrown her and looked around, expecting the same skyscrapers and elegant condominiums that had been stacked some yards behind them. Instead, stubby brick projects squished together, and where there had been elegant grass walkways intertwining with wrought iron gates and small ponds, instead was a crisscross of cracked and dirty pavement, stained with things she doesn't even want to think about. Stocky men stomped around in their dusky, sunburnt skin, shouting at passerbys. Tsuchiura's cheerful cursing blended in with the cacophony of ill mannered honks and screeches of the cars surrounding them. "Tsuchiura-san, I thought we were going to see Tsukimori-san first. Where are you taking us?"

"Figure we bothered Len enough these past few days." Tsuchiura said casually, and swerved just far enough to avoid clipping another car at the left. "Poor guy looked like playing nursemaid for your brother was going to kill him, so what the hell, might as well give him a bit of a break. No, we're heading straight off for Amou's."

"But I thought Azuma-nii was there now." Miyabi said. "Wouldn't we disturb them?"

"That, or we might get the best seats in the house." he said, with another one of his grins. "Got popcorn and twenty that says pretty boy'll be down on all fours, wearing a collar and whimpering like a puppy by the time we arrive."

She grinned back, showing teeth. "You obviously don't know my brother, Tsuchiura-san. Better make that a fifty."

He roared with laughter again. "Deal."

They pulled up underneath the shadowy outline of the Brooklyn Bridge, and she stared past his profile to watch several men dangling lines over the side of the East River. "Do they actually eat their catch?"

"Hmm? No." He didn't bother to look over as the car swung right. "They sell them."

"I can't imagine the fish would be fit for human consumption."

"Well, you do what you gotta do." He shrugged, and then stopped in front of a dusky brown apartment complex. "There we go."

"We're here?" She tipped her head up, frowned. "It's rather…rather…"

"You do what you gotta do." he repeated, leaning over. Then chuckled as she stiffened.

"What, Tsuchiura-san," she said frostily, "Are you doing?"

"Well…" he let his eyes slid up from the pin on her lapel until they met hers. "Got some ideas, do you? Hold onto them, we'll try them later." And with that, he flicked the lock off the door with a finger. "After you, ma'am."

They rang the bell, and looked at each other when the buzzer sounded immediately afterwards. "I don't see Azuma-nii's car."

"He took a limo here. Maybe he told it to take off for a while."

Worried, Miyabi bounded behind Tsuchiura, past the rickety elevator. They both leapt on the smudged stairs, her heels clicking hard on the cracked tiles.

"Careful you don't twist your ankle on those silly heels of yours." he said, looking behind him.

She just huffed. "I won't."

They ran up four flights of stairs, both gasping slightly. Tsuchiura straightened first, and took her arm. "This way."

They stopped in front of a door at the end of a dimly lighted hall. Miyabi raised her arm to knock, but Tsuchiura just twisted the knob instead. The door swung forward easily, and they both stepped into silence.

"Nami-chan? Azuma-nii?"

"Miyabi-chan! What are you doing here?"

Miyabi whirled around to see Amou standing in front of the bathroom door, her eyes tinted red. "Nami-chan. Oh, Nami-chan." She ran forward, and hugged Amou as hard as she could. "I haven't- I-"

"I missed you too, Miyabi-chan." Amou lifted a hand until it rested on Miyabi's dark hair. "You look so sophisticated now! I almost didn't recognize you." She looked over and saw Tsuchiura. "Hey, wait. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Forget that." Miyabi said impatiently, pushing herself straight. "Why are you here by yourself? Where is Azuma-nii?"

Tsuchiura looked from Amou to Miyabi, and back again, confused when the older woman only smiled.

"He's gone." Her smile widened even as her eyes became wistful. "Back to Japan."

* * *

**Annndd that's it! **End of an arc, but definitely NOT the end of the series! Definitely look forward to upcoming chapters, and as always, your reviews (long, loooong reviews!) are always deeply appreciated. Thank you~!


End file.
